Cambio de Corazón
by Maryn Kimura
Summary: El era  Bakura Tenshi,el Cantante mas famoso de Japón con solo un movimiento de su mano obtenia todo lo que queria pero ¿quien iba a imaginar que todo eso cambiaria cuando en uno de sus conciertos un niño aparece diciendo ser su hermano menor? NO YAOI
1. El Nacimiento de una Estrella

FELIZ NAVIDAD otro regalito para los fans del club hagamos sufrir a los albinosXD

este fic esta inspirado en 2 cosas en el anime Skip Beat y la pelicula Entrenando a Papá.

YGO ni Skip Beat ni la pelicula Entrenando a Papá son mias esto lo hice por ocioXD

¡Disfrutenlo!

Capitulo 1

El Nacimiento de una Estrella

En la Tradicional ciudad de Kyoto. un niño de 3 años cabellos blancos y ojos rojos tocaba una pequeña guitarra con gran talento. mientras cantaba.

Un hombre de cabellos negros y ojos azules sonrio al verlo...para despues voltear a ver a los padres del niño.

- Te lo digo, Yaten...ese niño tiene mucho talento...sera una gran estrella-dijo aquel hombre mientras una mujer de cabellos blancos les servia el te, la mujer vestia un kimono rosado.

- Si quizas sea asi-dijo Yaten mirando a su hijo quien estaba ensimismado en su musica- pero aun asi Bakura no tiene por que alejarse de nosotros.

- Seria muy triste..-dijo Hikari viendo al hombre. el cual era hermano mayor de su esposo y era un manager muy reconocido en tokio- mi hijo lejos de mi.-dijo ella limpiandose una lagrima

- Pero piensen que este sacrificio no sera en vano. su hijo sera un estrella, lo criare como mio. y le enseñare a ser buena persona.-dijo el sonriendo. ambos padres se miraron.

- No tenemos el dinero para hacer que el don de nuestro hijo sea cultivado-dijo Hikari suspirando.

- ¿Prometes que lo cuidaras, Ichigo?-dijo Yaten preocupado. el hombre asintio.- esta bien puedes llevartelo a Tokio...has que sus sueños se hagan realidad.-dijo Yaten sonriendo. Ichigo sonrio y fue a llamar a Bakura.

Pronto Bakura estaba con un par de maletas en la entrada. mirando a sus padres agradecido.

- Gracias, Madre, Padre por darme esta oportunidad.-dijo Bakura emocionado

- Canta por nosotros pequeño-dijo Yaten revolviendole los cabellos a Bakura.

- Si padre , asi lo hare.

- Nunca nos olvides-dijo Hikari besando la frente de su hijo.- pues nosotros nunca lo haremos.

- Nunca los olvidare madre, tenlo por seguro-dijo el niño subiendo al auto ultimo modelo de su tio.

mirando como su familia lo despedia en la puerta.

XXXXXXXX

15 años despues...

El publico gritaba...los aplausos se escuchaban...

El escenario fue alumbrado por interminables luces y la figura de un albino de 18 años, ojos rojos y que vestia de negro y rojo sonrio a su publico.

- Gracias por venir a mi concierto-dijo el albino y los gritos no tardaron en escucharse.- esto es para ustedes. mis gatitas-dijo bakura cantando su ultimo sencillo...los gritos de muchas jovencitas se escuchaban en todo su esplendor.

Esa era su vida. la vida de un genio musical en Tokio. miles de fans seguian sus pasos, tenia dinero y comia en diferentes restourantes todos los dias. todo lo que quisiera lo tendria con solo mover sus labios y pedirlo.

Todo era excelente.

- Y aqui tenemos al cantante del momento Bakura Tenshi-dijo una animadora de un programa de entrevistas.- dinos Bakura-san... ¿cual es tu secreto para tanta popularidad?

- Mi secreto...es ver a traves de los corazones de mis admiradoras...y expresar en mis canciones lo que sienten-dijo Bakura sonriendo. haciendo que las mujeres en el publico gritaran felices.

- Muy buena respuesta, Bakura-san... ¿podrias contarnos algo de tu pasado?-dijo la animadora..Bakura cerro los ojos y puso una expresion triste.

- Mi pasado es muy oscuro y triste, temia decirlo por que pensaba que mis fans dejarian de quererme si lo decia.-dijo Bakura sonriendo internamente.

- ¡Nunca pasara eso bakura-san!-gritaba el publico. haciendo que Bakura riera un poco en su mente.

-La verdad es que soy huerfano, mis padres me dejaron en un orfanato apenas naci y mi tio fue a sacarme de ahi a los 3 años...en ese entonces yo tocaba en mi cuarto una guitarra vieja y cantaba lo que mi corazon sentia...cuando mi tio me trajo a tokio empece a tomar clases hasta que me converti en lo que soy ahora.

- Que tristeza-dijo la animadora.

- Aun asi mis canciones son hermosas y pueden quizas algun dia llegar a los corazones frios de mis padres trajendoles el perdon.-dijo Bakura satisfecho haciendo que las chicas gritaran y pidieran ser quienes consolarian el corazon del joven cantante.

- Bueno es todo por hoy.-dijo la animadora sonriendo.- nuestro invitado debe irse al concierto que se realizara hoy a las 23:00 horas.-dijo la animadora, Bakura se despidio y salio de la estacion de television. en una limosina...una chica de cabellos castaños y muy buen cuerpo lo miro algo preocupada.

- Bakura ¿no fuiste muy duro con tu pasado?-dijo ella, quien era la nueva manager de Bakura puesto que su tio se retiro.

- No lo creo, todos aman a una estrella que tiene un pasado oscuro.-dijo Bakura sonriendo.- es solo una carta mas bajo la manga.

- Espero que ellos no hayan visto tu entrevista.-dijo Ella en un susurro. bakura miro enfadado la ventana.

- Lo que hagan mis padres me tiene sin cuidado-dijo Bakura mirando el gran escenario donde cantaria.- ahora debo cuidar de mi mismo. como siempre lo he hecho.

- Haz lo que quieras-dijo su manager sonriendo. aunque sabiendo que algun dia su gran cantante se arrepentiria.

Bakura salio de la limosina y fue a su camarino donde se maquillo y vistio. al ser las 23:00 horas salio al escenario. el cual estaba lleno de chicas fans de el.

- Buenas noches mis gatitas-dijo Bakura haciendo que ellas gritaran- esta noche es importante para mi..puesto que...puedo verlas otra vez.- las chicas gritaron mas fuerte. Bakura empezo a cantar...

Mientras detras del escenario.

- Disculpe no puede pasar-decian 2 guardias a un niño de 14 años quien estaba acompañado de un policia.

- Pero...-dijo el niño..el policia le revolvio el cabello.

- Tranquilo...debemos hablar con Bakura Tenshi-dijo el policia con voz autoritaria.

- Aun asi..no podemos dejarlos pasar puesto que esta en mitad del concierto.-dijo uno de los guardias.

- Esperaremos a que termine-dijo el niño decidido.- pero por favor debemos hablar con el-dijo el niño.

- Avisenos cuando termine el concierto-dijo el polica- tenemos que hablar con el...si el deja este escenario. ustedes tendran la responsabilidad-dijo el policia haciendo que los guardias se pusieran nerviosos.

XXXXXX

- ¡Adios mis angeles!...nos veremos otra vez-dijo Bakura saliendo del escenario...apenas entro tras el escenario un guardia se le acerco.

- Bakura-samma...hay alguien que quiere hablar con usted-dijo el guardia, Bakura dejo de tomar agua mineral para verle enfadado.

- Dile que hable con mi representante-dijo Bakura. llendo al camarino

- Viene acompañado de la polica-dijo el guardia..Bakura suspiro frustado y decidio ir donde estaba la entrada al escenario. donde el guardia hablaba con un niño y un policia.

- Buenas noches-dijo Bakura mirando al policia.- ¿que es lo que quiere oficial?-dijo Bakura ignorando al niño quien lo miraba fijamente.

- Mi nombre es Hideki Motosuwa, oficial de la comisaria numero 1 de Kkyoto-dijo el policia mirandolo fijamente.- ¿sus padres son Hikari y Yaten Tenshi?

- Si asi es..pero ellos me dejaron en un orfanato... ¿que pasa con ellos?- el oficial solo lo miro enfadado y le entrego un papel.

- Sus padres murieron ayer en la madrugada...ambos estaban enfermos y no pudieron soportar mas-dijo el policia mirando enfadado al cantante pues era amigo de aquellas personas y sabia la verdad.

- ¿Murieron?-dijo Bakura sorprendido...pues eso no se lo esperaba.- que lastima...tendre que reorganizar mi horario para ir a ver sus tumbas...Miyuki-dijo Bakura llamando a su manager quien estaba al lado de el , la mujer se habia dado cuenta del niño que acompañaba al oficial. y lo miraba confundida

- ¿Si Bakura?-dijo la castaña..Bakura le paso el papel.

- Reorganiza mi horario para ir a visitar las tumbas de mis padres..podrias tambien llamar a la prensa seria una gran noticia.-dijo Bakura. el oficial y el niño se tensaron.

- No dejare que juegues con su memoria-dijo el niño llamando la atencion de todos...Bakura lo miro fijamente...el niño era albino igual que el pero tenia los ojos castaños como los de su madre.

- ¿Quien eres tu mocoso? -dijo Bakura mirando con superioridad al niño. el oficial sonrio.

- El es Ryou Tenshi , su hermano menor.-dijo el oficial...Bakura y Miyuki se sorprendieron

- ¿QUE?-Dijeron Bakura y Miyuki...el niño solo asintio.

- Eso es...imposible-dijo Bakura...Ryou solo sonrio.

- yYal ser su unico pariente sanguineo vivo debe hacerse cargo de el-dijo el policia. Bakura nego con la cabeza.

- No, no y NO...ese mocoso no puede ser mi hermano.-dijo Bakura..el niño solo bajo la mirada ya se esperaba una reaccion asi de su hermano mayor.

- Bakura...-dijo Miyuki acercandose al oido a Bakura.- nadie sabe esto..podrias hacerlo pasar desapercibido.

- ¿Como?-dijo Bakura en un susurro hacia su manager quien empezo a susurrarle al oido.- ya lo tengo, gracias Miyuki...-dijo Bakura acercandose a Ryou quien levanto la mirada al sentir como sus hombros eran tomados por su hermano mayor.- ¿estas acostumbrado a vivir en familia verdad?-dijo Bakura sorprendiendo a Ryou.

- ¿De que estas...?-dijo Ryou apenas.

- Yo soy una persona muy ocupada y famosa por lo que no te gustara vivir conmigo-dijo Bakura sonriendo victorioso.- asi que te dare en adopcion.

- ¿Que?-dijo el policia sorprendido...Ryou solo bajo mas la mirada.

- Eres un idiota-dijo Ryou enfadado. Bakura dejo los hombros del niño y se levanto victorioso

- Asunto arreglado, oficial llevese al niño a un orfanato mi manager arreglara los papeles para darlo en adopcion y nadie sabra de este asunto. problema terminado.

El policia miro al niño quien apretaba sus manos intentando no llorar...el oficial sonrio.

- Para darlo en adopcion me es necesario traer todos sus documentos que estan en kyoto...me demorare 3 dias en traerlos y no puedo ir en compañia del niño-dijo el oficial mirando a bakura sonriente- asi que tendra que cuidarlo hasta que regrese.

- Si no hay otra opcion-dijo Bakura enfadado...Ryou se despidio del policia , tomo sus maletas y se fue detras de Bakura...quien se subio a su limosina en compañia de Ryou y su manager.

- Miyuki ¿podrias quedarte con este mocoso hasta que pasen los 3 dias?-dijo Bakura tomando un poco de cerveza...Ryou bajo la mirada. Miyuki solo suspiro.

- No puedo Bakura sabes que yo tengo familia..no tengo suficientes camas-dijo ella...Bakura suspiro.

- Bueno no importa ...-dijo Bakura mirando al niño quien miraba la ventana tristemente. la limosina dejo a miyuki en su casa y despues partio al departamento de Bakura...Bakura no podia dejar de mirar de reojo lo que hacia el niño...el pequeño miraba la ventana para despues revisar la mochila que tenia en la espalda y volvia a ver la ventana. sorprendido.- ¿que tanto haces?- el niño lo miro enfadado. y siguio revisando su mochila ignorando a Bakura.- oye mocoso a mi nadie me ignora-dijo Bakura enfadado...Ryou levanto la mirada y suspiro.

- Ryou...

- ¿Eh?-dijo Bakura confundido.

- Mi nombre es Ryou..no mocoso...-dijo Ryou mirando a Bakura desafiante.- ¿pero por que me esfuerzo?...de seguro tienes demasiado aire en la cabeza para recordar algo...-Bakura bebio un sorbo de cerveza enfadado.

- ¿Ah si? te recuerdo que por 3 dias viviras conmigo-dijo Bakura sonriendo..Ryou bajo la mirada.

- Que gran problema para ti ¿verdad? el cuidar de alguien que no eres tu-dijo Ryou mirando la ventana. Bakura suspiro enfadado.

Al llegar al departamento el cual quedaba en una zona exclusiva de la ciudad. Ryou miraba el gran departamento de su hermano...el cual era precioso...finos muebles, y tapicerias...todo era de un color blanco y azul.

- Tu dormiras aqui-dijo Bakura mostrando una habitacion.- no rompas nada...-dijo Bakura..Ryou trajo sus maletas y las puso encima de la cama...el menor suspiro tristemente.

- Este no era el hermano mayor que me imagine-dijo Ryou en un susurro sacando un poco de ropa...el menor pronto salio de la habitacion para ir a abrir la nevera en busca de algo para comer...Ryou casi se desmaya cuando ve que la nevera estaba llena de cervezas y jugo de naranja...no habia nada para comer- etto...¿ hermano?-dijo Ryou viendo como bakura bebia otra cerveza en el sofa.

- ¿Que quieres?-dijo Bakura.

- ¿No hay nada para comer?-dijo Ryou tomando un jugo de naranja.

- Ah lo olvide-dijo sacando su celular- ¿que quieres comer?...-dijo Bakura haciendo que Ryou cayera al estilo anime

- ¿Eh?-dijo Ryou confundido...- ¿no cocinas tu propia comida?-dijo Ryou sorprendido.

- Un artista como yo no puede ensuciarse las manos haciendo algo tan trivial como cocinar-dijo Bakura marcando un numero.- Alo...soy yo Bakura Tenshi...si..el menu 3...con porcion extra de tamagoyaki y sushi...si...

- Oye espera ¿que diablos estas pidiendo?-dijo Ryou mirando a bakura...quien sonrio.

- Si..los esperare, gracias adios-dijo Bakura para despues mirar a ryou- ¿te gusta el ramen cierto?...pedi el especial...con doble porcion de tamagoyaki y sushi..el sushi que hacen en ese restourant es el mejor-dijo Bakura , Ryou suspiro.

- " De verdad su cabeza esta llena de aire ¿como se le ocurre pedir la comida?...y parece que esta tan acostumbrado"-penso Ryou mirando las alacenas..las cuales no tenian nada...- "de seguro pide la comida todos los dias, por que no tiene ni cafe para hacer..solo cerveza y jugo de naranja "

La comida llego antes de media hora y Bakura la pago con una tarjeta de credito...despues puso la comida en la mesa y abrio otra cerveza.

- Itadakimasu-dijo Bakura..Ryou hizo lo mismo sudando gotita.

-" ¿Cuantas cervezas toma al dia?"-penso Ryou mientras comia el ramen...despues de la comida bakura se puso a ver sus conciertos grabados en la television mientras que Ryou se bañaba...

El menor sudo gotita al ver a su hermano cantando sus propias canciones frente al televisor. el menor llevaba un pijama azul algo viejo y grande mientras se secaba el cabello con una toalla blanca.

- Soy el mejor..ese Faraon no podra conmigo-dijo Bakura. Ryou lo miro sorprendido.

- ¿Al faraon te refieres al cantante y actor Yami Motou?-pregunto Ryou acercandose a su hermano quien asintio.

- Es mi eterno rival..algun dia sus fans seran mias..y su agencia lo despidira y se quedara sin trabajo mientras yo recibire inmumerables contratos-dijo Bakura riendose , Ryou sudo gotita.

- Bueno...esfuerzate-dijo Ryou sentandose en la alfombra.- ahora que lo recuerdo... ¿Yami Motou no tiene un hermano menor llamado Yugi?...-dijo Ryou sonriendo internamente.

- ¿Que hay con eso?-dijo Bakura bebiendo su cerveza.

- Que gran persona debe ser entonces...encargarse de su hermano menor y tambien ser un gran cantante y actor...-dijo Ryou mirando a Bakura sonriendo.- ¿no es una persona excepcional?-dijo Ryou mirando a su hermano quien ardia de envidia.

- Callate...no sabes lo que estas diciendo.-dijo Bakura enfadado

- Claro que se lo que digo...debe ser complicado ser hermano mayor y actor al mismo tiempo-dijo ryou suspirando- bueno es obvio que tu no podrias hacerlo...-dijo Ryou levantandose.- por que negaste ser mi hermano ¿no? y en 3 dias mas me dejaras en un orfanato.-dijo Ryou secando su cabello con la toalla- me pregunto ¿que pasaria si los medios se enteraran de eso?-dijo Ryou sonriendo viendo como la cara de Bakura se desencajaba.- que yo soy tu hermano menor y que me dejaras en un orfanato para no hacerte cargo de mi...-dijo Ryou suspirando.- de seguro tu popularidad decaeria y tus fans te dejarian por quien si cuida a sus familiares y no miente sobre su pasado.-dijo Ryou yendo a su habitacion.- buenas noches...hermano-dijo Ryou entrando a su habitacion...y cerrando la puerta escuchando como Bakura empezaba a golpear los cojines de la sala.

- Arrggg maldito niño...-dijo Bakura tomando su celular y marcando un numero- buenas noches Miyuki

- Ah bakura ¿por que llamas tan tarde? ¿paso algo?

- Si...prepara todos los papeles de adopcion me quedare con el niño-dijo Bakura sorprendiendo a Miyuki.

- ¿En serio?...pero crei que lo odiabas.

- Y lo sigo haciendo pero el muy tonto me hizo entrar en razon...si lo llevo a un orfanato los medios me trataran como una basura..mis fans perderian el amor que me tienen y se harian fans de ese idiota de Yami...-dijo Bakura enfadado.

- Bueno en eso tienes razon...bueno..hare los tramites pertinentes...nos vemos mañana-dijo ella, la llamada termino.

Bakura suspiro y fue a la habitacion del niño quien estaba tomandose unas pastillas con un vaso de agua...al oir como entraba Bakura hecho una furia el menor lo miro confundido.

- Oye-dijo Bakura enfadado...el menor lo miro fijamente

- ¿Que pasa hermano?-dijo Ryou mirando a Bakura quien se enfado mas.

- No me digas hermano -dijo Bakura enfadado para despues sujetarse la sien- he decidido quedarme contigo. asi que mañana sere oficalmente tu tutor y protector pero entiende bien una cosa mocoso-dijo Bakura acercandose al niño.- yo no soy tu hermano...-dijo Bakura Ryou abrio los ojos sorprendido

- Pero si eres mi...-intento decir Ryou pero bakura lo miro friamente.

- Tu no me importas-dijo Bakura mirando a Ryou quien lo miro sorprendido.- lo unico que me importa es mi reputacion...haz lo que quieras despues de todo...no eres mas que una pieza de ajedrez que esta bajo mi mando hasta que puedas valerte por ti mismo-dijo Bakura sonriendo saliendo de la habitacion...ryou golpeo la cama...

- Eres un maldito-dijo Ryou en un susurro...- pense...que serias como mis amigos decian...-dijo Ryou recordando.

_Bakura tenshi es un verdadero angel_

_Siempre es muy buena persona_

_Es tan hermoso que realmente es un angel caido del cielo_

- Que tonto fui al creerlo...-dijo Ryou llorando en su habitacion- que tonto fui al estar orgulloso de una persona que nunca quiso a nadie que no sea el mismo-dijo Ryou llorando...-" pero estar aqui es mejor que estar en un orfanato donde me trataran mal...donde ire con una familia desconocida...por que...a pesar de que sea un demonio...es mi familia...lo unico que me queda"-penso ryou cayendo en un intranquilo sueño.

XXXXXX

WII termine el primer capitulo ¿cierto que dan ganas de pegarle a bakura?..jejejeje el fic aun sigue!

bye!


	2. Perdido En Tokio

QUE BUENO QUE EL FIC LES GUSTO es genial que les gustase tanto 2 reviews me hacen muy feliz

aqui esta el proximo capitulo^^ espero les guste

este fic esta inspirado en 2 cosas en el anime Skip Beat y la pelicula Entrenando a Papá.

YGO ni Skip Beat ni la pelicula Entrenando a Papá son mias esto lo hice por ocioXD

¡Disfrutenlo!

Capitulo 2

Perdido en Tokio

a la mañana siguente Ryou se desperto muy temprano...el menor salio aun adormilado de la habitacion vio como Bakura se iba del departamento a las 8:30 de la mañana. el menor se tallo el ojo aun con sueño.

- asi que es verdad que no toma desayuno en este lugar-dijo Ryou viendo por la ventana como la limosina de Bakura se alejaba.- bueno empecemos el dia con optimismo-dijo Ryou sonriendo - en 4 años mas podre irme de aqui...-dijo Ryou llendo a su habitacion a cambiarse ropa...el pequeño salio de la habitacion vestido con unos jeans viejos y una camisa de rayas blanca y azul..un poco desteñida. el menor busco en todas las alacenas pero no habia ni cereales.

Ryou suspiro.

- ah que hambre tengo-dijo el menor llendo hacia su mochila sacando una pequeña libreta de ahorros.- creo que me alcanzara...-dijo mirando la libreta. tenia apenas unos 20.000 yenes.- no es mucho pero me alcanzara para comprar unos bollos de crema , no puedo tomarme mis pastillas sin algo en el estomago...-dijo sacando una pequeña bolsita de papel. el menor vio su ropa.-y un par de playeras nuevas, esta ya se me esta rompiendo-dijo el niño colocandose sus zapatos, se coloco la mochila y una gorra saliendo del departamento. el menor bajo por el ancensor y miro al guardia.- buenos dias señor

- buenos dias...¿tu vives aqui? nunca te habia visto-dijo el guardia confundido

- si algo asi me mude ayer-dijo Ryou sonriendo sacando una libretita y un lapiz- vivo en el departamento 207.

- eso es mentira que yo sepa ahi vive el cantante Bakura Tenshi-dijo el guardia algo enfadado.- ¿ acaso eres un periodista encubierto?-dijo tomando la mano del niño, el menor cerro los ojos con dolor.

- ¡que no lo soy!-dijo Ryou forcejando.- solo queria pedirle indicaciones...

- eres un rastrero como todos los de tu tipo...-dijo el guardia sacando al niño del edificio.- ¡y no regreses!-dijo el guardia Ryou se tenso.

- pero si aqui vivo...-dijo Ryou en un susurro...- es obvio que Bakura-san no le dijo a nadie que yo estaba en su departamento...bueno ire a pedir indicaciones a otra parte...-dijo el niño caminando aunque no sabia realmente hacia adonde iba...era la primera vez que caminaba por la ciudad de tokio.

XXXXXX

Bakura estaba en un estudio de grabacion , cantando su nuevo sencillo. llamado Perdicion.

- y tu eres mi perdicion...no puedo dejar...de pensar en ti...mis noches no son tranquilas desde que el hechizo del amor entro a mi corazón.-canto Bakura su manager sonrio.

- buen trabajo Bakura..descansemos un poco antes de que cantes la otra estrofa-dijo ella sonriendo.

- si claro-dijo Bakura tomando un poco de agua mineral...Miyuki miraba que Bakura estaba demasiado relajado a pesar de que ayer habia recibido la sorpresa de tener un hermano.

- "quizas lo dejo con una niñera"-penso ella para despues seguir dando indicaciones sobre la cancion a Bakura y al productor musical.

XXXXXXX

mientras Ryou caminaba por las calles confundido.

- disculpe señorita-dijo Ryou a una joven que pasaba por ahi...- ¿podria decirme como puedo llegar al banco nacional?-dijo Ryou esperanzado pero la joven solo lo miro con asco.

- alejate de mi indigente-dijo ella ignorando a Ryou quien suspiro.

- ya es la tercera vez que me dicen eso...-dijo el menor...su estomago rugio pidiendo comida.- tengo hambre...y no puedo comer si no saco primero el dinero de la libreta de ahorros.-dijo Ryou volviendo a suspirar...buscando entre las calles alguien que le dijera donde quedaba el banco.

XXXXXXX

un hombre de 18 años cabellos tricolor y ojos violeta se le quedo mirando cuando el niño paso frente a la agencia de talentos a la que pertenecia.

- "es extraño...nunca aparecen pobres en esta parte de la ciudad"-penso Yami Motou quien se puso sus gafas oscuras.- "ese cabello blanco podria ser..."

- hermano...es hora de grabar la escena-dijo un pequeño niño de 14 años cabellos tricolor y ojos violeta llenos de inocencia.

- ya voy Yugi-dijo yami entrando al estudio de grabacion...aun con la imagen del niño en su mente.

XXXXXXXX

los ojos de ryou se iluminaron al ver un edificio en particular.

- ¡es el banco!-dijo Ryou feliz...- ahora podre comer algo...que alivio.-dijo ryou entrando al banco...para despues salir con 20.000 yenes en la billetera.- creo que vi una pasteleria por aqui...-dijo Ryou caminando sin sentido de nuevo.

XXXXXXX

a las afueras de la agencia de talentos..un hombre de cabellos tricolor despedia a su hermano menor quien estaba en una limosina.

- adios hermano.-dijo Yugi sonriendo.

- que te vaya bien en la escuela-dijo Yami sonriendo.

- si hermano ya veras que pasare ese examen-dijo Yugi. la limosina empezo a moverse. y Yami vio como su hermano desaparecia entre las calles.

- pasteleria...pasteleria...-dijo una voz que le llamo la atencion...Yami volteo encontrandose con el niño quien miraba a todos lados...- ¿donde diablos esta?...se que la vi por aqui...-decia el niño en un susurro. se veia palido y que su respiracion era muy agitada

-" ¿sera el...?"-penso Yami mirando al niño quien de repente se puso muy tenso.

- "dios ya ni me acuerdo como llegar al departamento de Bakura-san"-dijo Ryou confundido...caminando mientras buscaba algo que le fuera familiar. Yami lo miro enfadado.

- " si es el...Bakura Tenshi"-penso yami colocandose las gafas y siguiendo a su rival...el oji violeta tomo su celular.- ¿Alo? Sho...cancela todo por hoy...tengo algo que hacer-dijo Yami a su manager para despues colgar.

ese dia enfrentaria a ese idiota de Bakura Tenshi...

XXXXX

mientras Miyuki fue a buscar otra agua mineral para Bakura.

- has trabajado muy duro Bakura-dijo ella sonriendo.- por cierto ¿como esta el niño de ayer?

- ¿el niño de ayer?...ah te refieres a ese mocoso...lo deje en el departamento.-dijo Bakura sin preocuparse. ella lo miro sorprendida.

- ¿lo dejaste con alguien?-dijo ella...Bakura la miro de reojo.

- ¿por que habria que hacerlo? el tiene 14 años-dijo Bakura seriamente..ella sudo gotita.

- ¿le dejaste comida al menos? por que yo sepa tu pides comida a domicilio y...-Miyuki se puso palida- tomas desayuno aca...no me digas que...-dijo ella exaltada

- ayer el me dijo que no habia comida y compre comida a domicilio para el-dijo bakura suspirando- fue una gran cena...no quedo nada..ni un solo tamagoyaki

- esto es malo...¿pero al menos avisaste a los guardias y a la limpieza que el vivia ahi?-dijo ella realmente preocupada.

- no...no les dije nada-dijo Bakura tomando el agua. Miyuki se levanto y golpeo la mano de bakura haciendo que botara el agua.- ¿que te pasa?

- ¿estas loco? ¿como se te ocurre dejar a un niño sin comida solo en un departamento?-dijo ella palida

- estara bien...no se va a morir por no tener comida-dijo Bakura enfadado.

- ¡claro que si idiota!-dijo ella mirando a bakura realmente enfadada.- ¿no te das cuenta? si el no encuentra comida es seguro que salga a buscarla...¡el es de kyoto por todos los cielos quizas nunca en su vida habia venido a tokio!-dijo ella gritando...ahora Bakura estaba preocupado.- y como no avisaste a los guardias ni a nadie quizas lo hayan corrido del edificio por tu irresponsabilidad ¡ahora debe estar perdido en las calles de tokio!

bakura se levanto de su asiento y tomo su celular...

- edificio Tsuki-dijo el guardia.

- Kenshin...soy yo Bakura Tenshi.

- ahh bakura tenshi que suerte que me llamas... vi a un niño muy raro en el edificio...

- jaja ¿en serio?-dijo Bakura nervioso.

- si , supe de inmediato que era un periodista ...tenia una libreta y un lapiz en la mano...jajajaja decia que vivia en tu apartamento lo corri por mentiroso tranquilo ese mocoso no te volvera a molestar...me dio mucha risa por que el me queria preguntar indicaciones...jajajja de seguro queria preguntarme cosas tuyas.

- ¿que hiciste que?-dijo Bakura exaltado.

- lo corri...-dijo el guardia algo nervioso-¿no me digas que en realidad vivia contigo?

- maldicion...-dijo Bakura colgando el telefono y mirando a Miyuki quien lo miraba enfadada.- eres una maldita adivina...el guardia saco a Ryou del edificio cuando intento pedirle indicaciones...-dijo Bakura.

- pobrecito-dijo ella preocupada.- debi hacerme cargo de el ...eres un irresponsable...¿como se te ocurre dejar a ese niño solo?-dijo la castaña desesperada.

- lo importante ahora es encontrarlo.-dijo Bakura saliendo de ahi llendo a su limosina- " si alguien lo encuentra y Ryou habla...mi reputacion se ira al infierno"

XXXXXXX

mientras Ryou seguia buscando la pasteleria...el menor se detuvo en un callejon...

- no por aqui no es...-dijo el niño mirando su reloj- "son las 12:00...no he comido nada en toda la mañana...ni he tomado mi medicamento.- un dolor en su pecho empezo a molestarlo.- "esto es malo"-dijo el niño sujetandose el pecho...cuando el menor iba a salir del callejon se encontro de frente con el hombre de cabellos tricolor.

- Bakura Tenshi...nos volvemos a encontrar...-dijo el hombre sacandose las gafas...Ryou se quedo asombrado.

- Yami Motou...-dijo el niño sorprendido...el hombre lo miro confundido.

- jajaja debes estar sorprendido de que mi ultimo sencillo sea mas popular que el...- Yami no pudo seguir hablando por que el niño se le acerco y le miro casi desesperado.

- dime...por favor ¿sabes donde esta algun lugar para comer? tengo mucha hambre y debo...-dijo el niño...el menor se tambaleo e iba a caer al piso si no fuera por que Yami lo atrapo.

- oye...pero...-dijo Yami confundido. la gorra se resbalo y cayo al piso dejando libre los cabellos blancos de Ryou...el menor levanto la mirada un poco.- ¿estas bien? Bakura Tenshi...

- no...no soy Bakura...-dijo el niño mirando a yami ...el menor se sujeto la sien.- perdoneme...no he comido nada desde que me desperte...soy de kyoto y nunca en mi vida he venido a tokio...por eso yo...

- te perdiste...-dijo Yami comprendiendolo todo. el joven tomo la mano del niño y le sonrio.- ven te llevare a comer.

- gracias por ayudarme...mi nombre es Ryou Tenshi-dijo el albino tomando la gorra y la mochila. yami sonrio.

- mi nombre ya lo conoces...soy Yami Motou.-dijo el oji violeta guiando al niño a un restourant que quedaba a un par de cuadras mas. Yami sonrio al ver el rostro del niño iluminado.

- ¿que van a pedir?-dijo una chica...el pequeño sonrio.

- una hamburguesa, con coca cola y papas fritas, por favor-dijo el niño feliz.

- eso no es comida saludable-dijo Yami viendo al niño quien se sonrojo.

- si tiene razon...-dijo Ryou avergonzado

- puedo sugerirte...arroz con curry o un ramen...ah tambien hay omellete de arroz...creo que eso es mas sano para ti-dijo la chica revolviendo los cabellos de Ryou quien sonrio.

- arroz con curry por favor-dijo Ryou.

- yo pedire el omellete-dijo Yami.

- entendido-dijo ella tomando las ordenes.- volvere en un segundo- dijo ella dejandolos solos...Yami miro al niño seriamente.

- dijiste que te llamabas Ryou Tenshi ¿verdad?-dijo el seriamente..el menor asintio.- ¿eres pariente de Bakura Tenshi? se parecen mucho-dijo Yami haciendo que Ryou se pusiera nervioso.

- si algo si...-dijo Ryou mirando a un lado.

- ¿y que hacias afuera en la calle? si Bakura es un pariente tuyo deberia cuidarte ¿no?-Ryou bajo la mirada tristemente.

- se supone que si -dijo Ryou - pero...el...-dijo Ryou ya no aguantando mas y se puso a llorar...Yami lo miro con pena y saco un pañuelo.

- ¿que te hizo ese idiota, para que llores con tanto dolor?-dijo Yami...el menor se limpio las lagrimas y miro a Yami tristemente.

- el...nego el hecho de que somos hermanos-dijo Ryou en un susurro sorprendiendo a Yami...- tu mas que nadie debe saber...lo que dice Bakura sobre su familia...

- si que el es huerfano y todo eso.-dijo Yami.

- eso es mentira...mis padres lo dejaron al cuidado de mi tio Ichigo quien era manager para asi poder cultivar sus talentos. yo naci un año despues de eso...-dijo Ryou mirando la mesa como si fuera lo mas interesante- aunque yo nunca pude hablar con el..ni verlo frente a frente...lo admiraba...estaba orgulloso de que mi hermano fuera tan famoso...y segun lo que decian mis amigos...tan buena persona...nunca me imagine lo contrairo...hasta que la realidad me golpeo anoche-dijo Ryou tristemente.- mis padres murieron hace poco y mi unico pariente sanguineo es el...me llevaron a tokio para que se hiciera cargo de mi pero...

- el nego ser hermano tuyo...-dijo Yami en un susurro . Ryou asintio.

- me dijo que me llevaria a un orfanato...que no se haria cargo de mi por que el era famoso y yo...era algo que no se podia saber-dijo Ryou tristemente. la mesera llego con sus ordenes y Ryou empezo a comer...vacio el plato incluso antes que Yami. y despues sacando una de las pastillas de la bolsa de papel se la tomo con un poco de soda. para despues mirar a Yami.- el oficial a cargo de mi traeria mis documentos en 3 dias por lo que bakura tenia que cuidarme hasta entonces...y yo ayer lo convenci de cuidarme...pero...parece que solo me cuidara por que si los medios se enteran que me queria abandonar lo tratarian como basura-dijo Ryou limpiandose una lagrima solitaria que bajo por su mejilla.- el se olvido de mi...me dejo en el departamento sin comida...asi que decidi ir a comprar algo...baje y le pregunte al guardia pero me tomo por mentiroso y me saco del edificio...el unico dinero que tenia era en una libreta de ahorros y le pregunte a muchas personas donde estaba un banco...pero ninguna me ayudo..cuando por fin pude encontrar uno...me di cuenta que estaba perdido...no podia recordar donde estaba el apartamento por lo que decidi buscar algo que me resultara familiar...pero nada...si no fuera por usted de seguro me habria desmayado-dijo Ryou tomando un sorbo de soda- cuando me encontro ya tenia mucha hambre y nada de fuerza...ademas...yo...-dijo el niño pero despues miro a la mesa pensando...nadie debia saber que estaba enfermo.- gracias por haberme salvado.-dijo el niño sonriendo. Yami le revolvio los cabellos.

- no fue nada pequeño...-dijo Yami la mesera llego con la cuenta. el niño vio la cuenta y casi de desmaya

- 5,000 yenes el plato...-dijo Ryou mirando la cuenta sorprendido.- con esto me quedaran solo 15.000 yenes...quizas solo me alcanze para una playera-dijo el niño en un susurro llamando la atencion de yami.

- ¿que pasa? ¿te falta dinero?-dijo Yami, Ryou se puso nervioso.

- etto..no es eso..solo que...tengo solamente 20.000 yenes...y Bakura-san ya me dijo que no le importaba por lo que no pienso depender de el...-dijo Ryou algo enfadado- cuando me acostumbre a la ciudad buscare un trabajo de medio tiempo con el cual pueda comprarme las cosas que necesito.-dijo Ryou decidido..el menor saco de su mochila una calculadora.- si cobro 800 yenes la hora podre comprarme un poco de ropa y unos libros de textos...-dijo Ryou dejando sorprendido a Yami. este niño era todo lo contrairo a Bakura.- y ademas podria ahorrar unos 100 yenes por semana para emergencias...-dijo Ryou sacando calculos.

- jajaja...¿pero crees poder conseguir trabajo con esas ropas?-dijo Yami el menor se sonrojo.

- se que estan algo viejas pero...es todo lo que tengo mi familia no fue muy prospera en esto del dinero-dijo Ryou avergonzado...

- ya veo..ven-dijo Yami sacando un par de billetes y dejandolos en al mesa para despues tomar la mano de Ryou y guiandolo al centro de la ciudad.

XXXXXX

mientras Bakura miraba por la ventana de su limosina casi desesperado.

- ¿lo ves Miyuki?-dijo Bakura preocupado.

- no Bakura ...¿no sera mejor llamar a la policia?-dijo ella bakura la miro enfadado.

- ¿estas loca? si ellos se enteran que deje a un niño solo en el departamento sin comida, y que ahora esta perdido en tokio me quitarian a Ryou y empezaria un juicio en mi contra por maltrato infantil-dijo Bakura.- si eso pasa mi reputacion se ira y perdere todo.

- debiste pensarlo antes de dejar a Ryou solo-dijo ella suspirando viendo como Bakura se tomaba de los cabellos nervioso.- volvamos a la agencia.-dijo ella suspirando.- te dare un calmante alli-dijo ella haciando una señal al chofer quien dio la vuelta y regreso a la agencia a la que pertenecia Bakura.

al abrir las puertas Miyuki y Bakura se sorprendieron...ahi estaba Ryou acompañado de...

- Yami Motou..-dijo Bakura llendo hacia ellos...Ryou se tenso.

- ah...Bakura Tenshi...¿no se te perdio algo?-dijo Yami mirando al albino con una sonrisa victoriosa...Bakura lo miro enfadado. para despues ver a Ryou...quien bajo la mirada ,el menor vestia ropa de marca.

- Ryou...-dijo Bakura en un susurro...Miyuki se acerco a Ryou y lo abrazo.

- ¡Ryou-kun!...estaba tan preocupada...-dijo ella besando la frente de Ryou quien se sonrojo.- no te preocupes Ryou...no volvere a cometer el error de dejarte con Bakura otra vez-dijo ella seriamente

- Miyuki-san...no creo que eso sea necesario-dijo Ryou sonrojado.

- Bakura ¿no debes decirle algo a Yami Motou? -dijo Miyuki mirando al albino. Bakura supiro.

- Motou...gracias por haberlo encontrado-dijo Bakura tragandose su orgullo Yami lo miro seriamente

- no fue nada-dijo yami mirando a Bakura seriamente.- pero dejame decirte algo...si vuelvo a encontrar a ese niño en una situacion asi...te aseguro que lo pagaras caro...-dijo Yami para despues acercarse a Ryou y arrodillandose para quedar a su nivel. el ojivioleta acerco su mano para revolverle los cabellos.

- gracias por todo. señor Yami-dijo Ryou sonriendole a Yami..Bakura miro a un lado enfadado.

- fue un placer...recuerda lo que te dije-dijo Yami sonriendole a Ryou. el menor asintio.

- si, lo recordare-dijo Ryou sonriendo...Yami se levanto. y se despidio de todos con un movimiento de la mano y salio de la agencia...Ryou bajo la mirada algo apenado.

el menor solo sintio como Bakura lo tomaba del brazo y se lo llevaba a la limosina junto a Miyuki.

- ¿por que saliste del apartamento?-dijo Bakura a Ryou quien bajo la mirada apenado. Miyuki miro severamente a Bakura.

- tenia hambre , sali a comprar algo que comer.-dijo Ryou...Bakura bufo molesto.

- pudiste haberme llamado-dijo Bakura.

- no me dejaste numeros, ni siquiera te despediste cuando te fuiste-dijo Ryou en su defensa. -ademas parece que tampoco le dijiste al guardia sobre mi...solo queria saber donde estaba el banco y termine afuera del edificio.

- ¿un banco?-dijo Miyuki...- ¿por que querias ir a un banco?-dijo ella al menor quien la miro algo apenado.

- todo el dinero que tengo esta en una libreta de ahorros...por lo que sali a buscar un banco para poder sacar el dinero.-dijo Ryou pero despues se sonrojo y bajo la mirada.- pero como no tenia ropa apropiada todo el mundo me decia indigente y nadie me ayudo a buscar el banco...cuando por fin lo encontre y saque el dinero...pero me di cuenta que me habia perdido..ya ni siquiera recordaba donde quedaba el apartamento-dijo Ryou quien jugaba con sus dedos nervioso.- intente buscar algo que se me hiciera familiar pero termine en un callejon sin salida...en eso me encontre con el señor yami..-dijo Ryou apenado.

- ya veo...-dijo miyuki acariciando los cabellos de Ryou.

- el me habia confundido contigo-dijo Ryou mirando a Bakura enfadado.- por eso me siguio...cuando me di cuenta de quien era le pregunte si conocia algun lugar donde poder comer...eran mas de las 12 de la tarde y estaba muerto de hambre...tenia tanta hambre que casi me desmayo...-dijo Ryou avergonzado.- por lo que el me llevo a un restourant y me pregunto si yo era pariente tuyo...-dijo Ryou sonriendo.

- y le contaste todo ¿verdad?...no sabes guardar silencio...hubiera sido mejor haberte dejado en el orfanato-dijo Bakura. Ryou lo miro sorprendido. miyuki miro a Bakura enfadado

- ¡Bakura!...-dijo ella regañandolo...Bakura bufo molesto sacando una cerveza de la nevera de la limosina y la bebio de un trago...Miyuki suspiro.- continua pequeño.

- yo...-dijo Ryou mirando como Bakura iba por su segunda cerveza...- le conte que solo tenia 20.000 yenes en el bolsillo y el plato que comi en ese restourant era...mas caro de lo que me imaginaba por lo que el amablemente pago la cuenta y me llevo al centro donde me compro ropa...para despues llevarme a la agencia donde nos encontramos-dijo Ryou...Miyuki le beso la frente.

- pobrecito...tranquilo eso no volvera a pasar-dijo ella..Ryou bajo la mirada y vio a Bakura quien lo miraba enfadado

- tiraras esa ropa de inmediato-dijo Bakura con voz autoritaria.- tu estas bajo mi tutela...no quiero que andes mendigando por ahi..ni menos que recibas ayuda de ese imbecil de yami motou-dijo Bakura enfadado.

- que yo sepa tampoco recibio ayuda tuya-dijo Miyuki enfadada.- eres un irresponsable y creo que es un peligro dejar a Ryou bajo tu tutela-dijo la castaña mirando al niño.- este pequeño estuvo a punto de desmayarse de hambre ¿y a ti lo unico que te importa es que conto que era hermano tuyo? ¿ le ordenas que tire la ropa que alguien le compro por que tu no pudiste o no quisiste comprarle nada?-dijo ella enfadada...- pequeño...dormiras en mi casa hoy esta noche.

- pero dijo ayer que no podia cuidarme-dijo Ryou confundido.

- lo se pero dejarte con el es un peligro.-dijo Miyuki mirando a Bakura. quien dejo de beber cerveza y miro a miyuki.

- si quieres llevatelo..a mi no me importa-dijo Bakura...Miyuki suspiro y acaricio la cabeza de Ryou.

- señorita Miyuki...quiero dormir en el apartamento de Bakura-san...-dijo Ryou ...ella lo miro asombrada.

- ¿estas seguro?-dijo ella Ryou asintio.

- estoy seguro...pero haremos una pequeña parada antes de ir al apartamento-dijo ryou sonriendo...la limosina se detuvo en un supermercado abierto las 24 horas y Ryou y Miyuki bajaron...ambos compraron comida, verduras, leche , carne, lo necesario en un hogar...a parte de algunos dulces para Ryou...y todo lo pagaron con la tarjeta de Bakura...al llegar al edificio Miyuki miro preocupada a Ryou.

- si sucede algo llamame ¿de acuerdo?-dijo ella...Ryou sonrio.

- lo hare señorita Miyuki no se preocupe-dijo Ryou entrando al edificio con Bakura. quien miraba al guardia con cara de malos amigos.

- Kenshin...-dijo Bakura enfadado.- te prohibo que le vuelvas a poner una mano encima a este niño-dijo mostrando a Ryou quien bajo la mirada.- avisame a mi agencia si el sale de aqui...¿escuchaste?-dijo Bakura ,Kenshin asintio nervioso y ambos hermanos subieron por el ancensor al apartamento...Ryou coloco las bolsas en la mesa y empezo a guardar las cosas en el refrigerador y la alacena.

- bakura-san ¿que quieres cenar hoy?-dijo Ryou...Bakura ya estaba sacando el celular.- no llames a nadie..yo hare la comida-dijo Ryou.

- ¿tu?...jajajaja eso tengo que verlo-dijo Bakura sonriendo.- ya hazme una hambuerguesa con un huevo frito encima.-dijo Bakura sonriendo el menor asintio.

- esta bien pero deberias comer algo mas sano-dijo Ryou empezando a cocinar...en un momento tenia lista la hambuerguesa y un plato de ramen para el...Bakura se lo comio todo.

- nada mal para un insecto-dijo Bakura sonriendo.

- ahora hay comida en la casa por lo que no tendre que salir a buscarla...-dijo Ryou terminando su ramen.

- te buscare una escuela-dijo Bakura mirando la television.

- esta bien-dijo Ryou lavando los platos para despues bostezar...- buenas noches Bakura-san...-dijo Ryou llendo a su habitacion bakura se levanto haciendo que Ryou lo mirara confundido.- ¿pasa algo?

- Nada...solo vete a dormir-dijo Bakura, Ryou entro a su habitacion y Bakura suspiro aliviado.- "me pregunto ¿que habra sido esa sensacion cuando lo vi en la agencia? ¿felicidad?...¿alivio?...-Bakura abrio otra cerveza y se sento en el sofa.- sea lo que sea...fue agradable.

mientras Ryou miraba el nuevo celular que Yami le habia comprado.

" cuando bakura te trate mal o te vuelva a dejar sin comida, solo llamame..."

- Yami Motou...-dijo Ryou sonriendo.- es como el hermano mayor que me imagine que tendria.- dijo Ryou tomandose sus pastillas y acostandose en la cama para quedarse dormido ya no con la angustia de la noche pasada...ahora tenia una nueva esperanza.

alguien con quien hablar, en quien confiar...y de quien estar orgulloso.

El actor y cantante mas famoso de Japon.

Yami Motou.

XXXXXXXX

wii!


	3. Conociendo a Los Rivales

lamento la tardanza pero aun esta historia no esta terminada por lo que tengo un proceso de actualizacion un poco largo...si tengo el cpaitulo 3 no lo subo hasta terminar el 4 y asi...asi que tengan paciencia^^ el fic esta mejor que nunca.

aqui esta el proximo capitulo^^ espero les guste y de verdad lamento haberme demorado tantoXD

este fic esta inspirado en 2 cosas en el anime Skip Beat y la pelicula Entrenando a Papá.

YGO ni Skip Beat ni la pelicula Entrenando a Papá son mias esto lo hice por ocioXD

¡Disfrutenlo!

Capitulo 3

Conociendo a Los Rivales.

Al dia siguente Ryou se desperto al oir movimiento en el apartamento...Bakura estaba listo para irse.

- ¿ya te vas Bakura-san?-dijo Ryou mirando a Bakura algo adormilado.

- eh si...volvere en la noche. en la mesa esta mi numero de telefono y el de Miyuki por si algo pasa. adios-dijo Bakura mirando al niño. Ryou le sonrio.

- ok Bakura-san-dijo el niño Bakura salio del apartamento y Ryou suspiro.

despues de bañarse, hizo el desayuno y tomo sus medicamentos para despues ponerse a ver un poco de television...al menor casi le da un infarto cuando su celular empezo a sonar.

- ¿si? ah Yami-san...buenos dias.-dijo Ryou nervioso.

- _buenos dias pequeño Ryou_.-dijo Yami quien estaba en la agencia.- ¿como te encuentras?

- bien gracias por preguntar-dijo ryou sonriendo.

- _¿donde estas?-_dijo se puso nervioso.

- bakura-san me dejo de nuevo en el apartamento-dijo Ryou algo triste.

- _ese idiota..._

- pero por lo menos ayer fuimos a comprar comida...por lo que ya no tendre que salir a buscarla-dijo Ryou algo avergonzado.

- _eso es un avance...oye te llamaba para hacerte una invitacion._

- ¿una invitacion?-dijo Ryou confundido.

- _¿te gustaria recorrer la ciudad conmigo y mi hermano?_-dijo Yami sonriendo.

- ¿en serio?-dijo Ryou emocionado- eso me ayudaria mucho gracias...no conosco esta ciudad por lo que no se donde podria hallar trabajo.-dijo Ryou sonriendo...Yami suspiro.

- _¿aun sigues con lo del trabajo? tienes apenas 14 años._

- si pero...Bakura-san dijo que yo no le importaba...por lo que no me dara dinero para comprarme nada...-dijo Ryou algo tristemente.

- _bueno en 15 minutos ire por ti a tu edificio._

- ¿sabes donde es?-dijo Ryou asombrado.

- _siempre dicen...ten a tus amigos cerca y a tus enemigos aun mas cerca_-dijo Yami sonriendo.

- entonces es verdad que son rivales...Bakura-san ya me habia comentado algo...-dijo Ryou...yami sonrio.

- _si pero no tiene por que preocuparte...nos vemos en 15 minutos_-dijo Yami cortando la llamada..Ryou sonrio y fue arreglarse.

en 15 minutos bajo del apartamento...el guardia al verlo bajar se acerco a el.

- joven Tenshi- Ryou se tenso al oir al guardia...el niño lo miro algo nervioso.

- bu..buenos dias-dijo Ryou nervioso. el guardia hizo una reverencia ante el niño.

- lamento mucho el incidente de ayer-dijo el guardia...Ryou le sonrio.

- no tiene de que disculparse-dijo Ryou sonriendo. el guardia le sonrio tambien.

- por cierto ¿a donde va?.-dijo el guardia Ryou se tenso

- voy a salir con un amigo vuelvo en la tarde antes de que regrese Bakura-san-dijo Ryou sonriendo...en eso una limosina se coloco en frente del edificio.- ya llegaron por mi, adios-dijo Ryou saliendo del edificio y subiendose al auto. el guardia lo miro confundido para despues tomar el telefono de la administracion y llamar a Bakura.

xxxxxxx

mientras en la agencia.

- ¡dejaste otra vez a Ryou solo!-dijo Miyuki exaltada, Bakura se tapo los oidos hastiado.- Bakura eres un irresponsable ¿y si le pasa algo?.

- le deje mis telefonos y ayer compro comida como para un ejercito yo creo que estara bien-dijo Bakura.

- ¿bien? ¿estas loco? -dijo ella tomando el celular y llamando al apartamento de Bakura. - no contesta...

- de seguro esta durmiendo.- el celular de Bakura empezo a sonar.- ¿si? ah Kenshin ¿que paso?...¿que Ryou que...? si...esta bien adios.

- ¿que paso?-dijo Miyuki preocupada.

- Ryou salio a quien sabe donde...dice kenshin que llego una limosina por el...-dijo Bakura pensativo.

- es extraño...que yo sepa el es nuevo en la ciudad-dijo Miyuki...la castaña se sorprendio.- ah no puede ser..quizas motou-san.

- ese imbecil...-dijo Bakura enfadado...- ¿que hace invitando a ese mocoso a quien sabe donde?-dijo Bakura apretando su puño...Miyuki suspiro.

- lo que tu no estas haciendo ,cuidarlo-dijo Miyuki tomando unas formas.- no puedes dejar a un niño solo...creo que necesitas clases para ser mas responsable con alguien que no eres tu-dijo ella saliendo de ahi haciendo que Bakura golpeara la pared enfadado.

- "¿ser responsable por alguien que no soy yo?...¿como hacer eso?...ese niño desde que llego a mi vida ha causado solo problemas"-penso Bakura llendo a grabar su nuevo sencillo...Miyuki solo suspiro frustada...no sabia como enseñarle a Bakura a cuidar de un niño...si el tampoco cooperaba.

XXXXXXX

Ryou al entrar en la limosina se sintio un poco cohibido...Yami le sonrio.

- hola Ryou...¿el guardia no te dio problemas esta vez?-dijo Yami sonriendo el menor se sonrojo y nego con la cabeza.

- buenos dias Yami-san...etto..el me trato muy bien hoy-dijo Ryou sonriendo para despues mirar al niño que estaba sentado al lado de Yami. Yugi le sonrio.

- hola...mi nombre es Yugi Motou-dijo el chico de cabellos tricolor viendo al albino quien le sonrio.

- mi nombre es Ryou Tenshi-dijo el albino mirando a Yugi.- espero que seamos buenos amigos-dijo el albino, la sonrisa de Yugi se hizo mas grande.

- lo mismo espero-dijo el sonriendo. Yami sonrio y revolvio los cabellos de ambos niños.

- presta atencion Ryou-dijo Yami mirando a la ventana.- tienes que aprenderte las calles de la ciudad ¿verdad?

- si-dijo Ryou mirando a la ventana ilucionado

- algo me comento Yami..-dijo yugi mirando a Ryou.- ¿quieres buscarte un trabajo?

- si necesito comprar un par de cosas...-dijo Ryou sonriendo. Yugi miro a Yami y despues sonrio.

- entonces nosotros te ayudaremos-dijo yugi...- mira aqui hay un mapa...-dijo el niño sacando un mapa -tu vives aqui-dijo marcando un punto en el mapa. - y el centro de la ciudad esta aqui-dijo Yugi...- en el centro estan la mayoria de los puestos de trabajo ahi puedes conseguirte uno de medio tiempo.

- no queda muy lejos del apartamento-dijo Ryou sonriendo tambien- perfecto quizas hoy dia mismo encuentre empleo-dijo Ryou emocionado. Yugi y yami sonrieron...aunque en su interior deseaban que Ryou no consiguiera un trabajo...ya que les dolia enormemente que un niño tuviera que trabajar a esa edad...Yami miro a Yugi y acaricio sus cabellos.

-" un hermano mayor nunca dejaria que un hermano menor trabajara"-penso Yami para despues mirar el paisaje algo enfadado- " parece que realmente el dejarlo con Bakura es un peligro"

XXXXXXXXX

el albino menor nunca estuvo mas agradecido con Yami quien le dio un recorrido por toda la ciudad, y se aprendio el camino al apartamento al centro en un par de minutos, despues fueron a comer y despues comieron un helado en una plaza...Ryou miraba a ambos hermanos agradecido

- en serio no se como agradecerles-dijo Ryou sonriendo.

- no tienes por que agradecernoslo Ryou-dijo Yami mirando a su hermano.- solo hicimos lo que cualquiera hubiera hecho.- Ryou le dio un mordisco a su helado y miro a Yami un poco triste.

- permitame dudarlo..ayer nadie me quizo dar indicaciones ni Bakura-san se ofrecio a ayudarme a adaptarme a Tokio-dijo el menor bajando la mirada...Yugi le sonrio.

- no pienses en eso Ryou...-dijo Yugi para despues ver al frente donde estaba una pasteleria.- ¿que pasteles te gustan Ryou?

- etto..el de crema me encanta-dijo el albino sonrojado. el menor sintio un fuerte dolor en el pecho obligandolo a sujetarse de Yami el mayor se preocupo.

- ¿estas bien?-dijo yami a Ryou...Yugi ya estaba tomando su celular.

- tranquilos...esto...siempre me pasa.-dijo Ryou sacando de su mochila la bolsa de papel , saco una pastilla y con una botella de agua que siempre llevaba en su mochila se la tomo. el menor se quedo en la misma posicion respirando agitado hasta que el dolor paso.

- Ryou...¿estas bien?-dijo Yugi...Ryou asintio.

- si...-dijo el menor guardando las cosas.

- Ryou...-dijo Yami seriamente.- ¿que es lo que tienes?

- nada-dijo Ryou casi inmediatamente...-solo fue un enfriamiento por el helado...solo eso.

- ¿crees que me tragare ese cuento?-dijo Yami algo enfadado.- ¿dime que tienes? ¿ por que tomas esas pastillas?-dijo Yami mirando a Ryou quien estaba nervioso.

- yo...-en eso Ryou vio un pequeño cartel en la pasteleria.- regreso en un segundo Yami-san..Yugi-san-dijo Ryou llendo a la pasteleria. ambos hermanos se vieron confundidos.

- ¿que crees que le habra pasado?-dijo Yami..Yugi lo miro preocupado

- no lo se...pero lo que sea que haya sido..no quiere que nadie sepa de ello.-dijo Yugi

en eso vieron como Ryou salia con el dependiente de la tienda..Ryou hizo una reverencia al hombre y se acerco a los hermanos. el menor venia con una sonrisa.

- tengo un empleo-dijo Ryou con una sonrisa. haciendo que ambos hermanos se pusieran algo tristes.- trabajo solo 3 horas diarias ...el jefe no me dejo trabajar mas de ese horario dijo que necesitaria el tiempo para la escuela.-dijo algo sonrojado. - pero con esto ya tendre algo de dinero-dijo Ryou tomando las manos de Yami y Yugi.- gracias por haberme ayudado.

- de...de nada-dijeron los dos sonriendo nerviosos Ryou rio un poco. Yami decidio que era mejor llevar a Ryou a casa...en eso el menor se detuvo y miro a Yami algo avergonzado.

- no tengo las llaves-dijo Ryou sudando gotita, Yami y Yugi suspiraron.

- ¿que el idiota de Bakura no te dio una copia de las llaves?-dijo Yami ,Ryou solo sudo gotita.- esta bien te dejaremos en su agencia-dijo Yami..Ryou sonrio. y subio otra vez a la limosina.

XXXXXXX

mientras Bakura ya habia terminado de grabar otro sencillo y estaba diciendole a la produccion como seria el nuevo video. cuando uno de los guardias llego.

- joven Tenshi...Yami Motou esta en la agencia-dijo el guardia y Bakura se levanto para ir a la recepcion..ahi Bakura vio como Ryou se despedia de Yami y Yugi y ambos oji violeta se alejaban...aunque pudo ver perfectamente como Yami le miro y le sonrio.

- Ryou...-dijo Bakura enfadado...Ryou retrocedio un poco.

- hola Bakura-san.-dijo Ryou nervioso

- ¿asi que saliste a pasear con el?-dijo Bakura realmente enfadado..Ryou bajo la cabeza.

- si...me enseño la ciudad.-dijo Ryou para despues mirar a Bakura que estaba que ardia de rabia. Miyuki aparecio y sonrio al ver al pequeño.

- Ryou-chan-dijo Miyuki sonriendo.

- buenas tardes señorita Miyuki-dijo Ryou sonriendo.

- ven , seguro quieres oir el nuevo sencillo de Bakura-dijo Miyuki sonriendo...Ryou asintio.y siguio a la mujer, mientras Bakura suspiraba. y los seguia.

la productora esperaba a Bakura en su oficina...al entrar miyuki con Ryou y Bakura ella se sorprendio.

- sabes Miyuki-chan...admiro tu maternidad...pero no puedes traer niños al trabajo-dijo la productora..Miyuki se sonrojo.

- jajaja- rio nerviosa ella tomando el hombro de Ryou.- el no es mio Kyoko...es de...etto-dijo ella mirando a Bakura quien se sento frente a su productora.

- es mio.-dijo Bakura mirando a Ryou con recelo.- es mi hermano menor o eso creo que es-dijo Bakura dandole una mirada de odio a Ryou.- aunque no esta dando mas que problemas.

- lo puedo ver-dijo Kyoko quien tenia el cabello negro, la productora miro friamente a Ryou.- esta no es una guarderia pequeño ¿asi que por favor puedes dejar a los adultos trabajar?- esto sorprendio a Miyuki...¿como podia ser tan fria esa mujer? Ryou se levanto. de su asiento. y sonrio.

- claro perdon por la intromision-dijo Ryou acercandose a Bakura y sacandole las llaves del bolsillo.- nos vemos luego. Bakura-san, Miyuki-san.- y diciendo eso salio de la oficina. Miyuki intento detenerlo pero Kyoko la tomo del brazo.

- es hora de ver como sera el video de tu nuevo sencillo Bakura-dijo Kyoko sonriendo. Miyuki la miro severamente y salio del agarre para ir a buscar a Ryou pero este ya se habia ido.

XXXXXXXX

Ryou caminaba rapidamente hacia el apartamento, el menor suspiro.

- parece que no a todos puedo caerles bien-dijo Ryou suspirando. antes de llegar al apartamento vio a un monton de personas en la calle y el recibidor del edificio.- ¿que habra pasado?-dijo Ryou acercandose al edificio. en eso se dio cuenta que eran periodistas.

- un guardia que trabaja para Bakura Tenshi. ha confirmado la existencia de un hermano perdido de esta estrella del pop japones ¿acaso el gran cantante planeaba ocultar esta informacion a los medios? ¿ sera o no verdad? esas son las dudas que angustian a sus fans quienes estan aqui esperando que su idolo vuelva de su trabajo.-dijo una periodista , Ryou quedo de piedra cerca del edificio.

- señor¿usted ha trabajado años aqui verdad? ¿son ciertos los rumores de que Bakura Tenshi tiene un hermano?-pregunto otra periodista a Kenshin quien intentaba alejar unas fans del ancensor.

- deben salir de aqui ,no se dara ninguna entrevista-dijo Kenshin enfadado. en eso el grupo de fans que estaba siendo alejada por la policia vio a Ryou.

- ahhhhhhhhhhh- el grito alerto a los periodistas quienes vieron a Ryou. el menor se quedo de piedra.

-"mierda"-penso Ryou cuando vio a un monton de periodistas acercandose a el..el menor solo atino a correr al edificio y entrar...Kenshin alejo a las fans y se acerco a los periodistas quienes habian rodeado a Ryou .

- ¿cuantos años tienes?

- ¿cual es tu nombre?

- ¿crees que Bakura Tenshi quiso ocultarte?

-¿como llegaste a manos del cantante?

- no dare declaraciones-dijo Ryou mareado..en eso llego Kenshin quien tomo a Ryou del brazo y lo protegio de los periodistas.

- ya lo oyeron , no habra declaraciones asi que vayanse-dijo Kenshin llevando a Ryou al ancensor quien entro apurado...cuando la puerta del ancensor se cerro dio un largo suspiro.

- crei que iba a desmayarme-dijo ryou suspirando.-¿como se enteraron?-dijo Ryou confundido...pero pronto recordo a los guardias que llamaron a Bakura en el concierto. y que escucharon cuando Hideki dijo que era el hermano de Bakura.- ¿no puede que ellos hayan...?-dijo Ryou , despues de que el ancensor se detuviera. el menor salio y entro al apartamento prendiendo la television.

- como pudieron ver los rumores al parecer son ciertos..Bakura Tenshi tiene un hermano menor...segun nuestras fuentes se llamaria Ryou Tenshi tiene aproximadamente 14 años y vivia en Kyoto con sus padres, al morir ellos la custodia fue otorgada a Bakura Tenshi. pero las incognitas son ¿ por que Bakura Tenshi no ha reconocido que tiene un hermano? eso es por que nuestro contacto declaro que Bakura Tenshi no queria hacerse de la custodia del menor...pero si es asi ¿por que el niño aun vive con el? esta y mucha mas noticia a las 8:00 pm.

Ryou apago el televisor y suspiro.

- Bakura-san me matara -dijo el menor. suspirando.

XXXXXXX

- asi que sera una representacion del bien y el mal ¿no? un angel y un demonio atraeria a las chicas-dijo la productora sonriendo. Bakura asintio.

- si yo sere el demonio y quizas podriamos colocar a una actriz como el angel...mi sencillo se llama Hapinnes...la felicidad de un amor a pesar de ser imposible es lo que quiero -dijo Bakura sonriendo. Kyoko sonrio.

- me parece bien-dijo ella levantandose. Miyuki recibio una llamada.

- si...jefe ¿que pasa?...¡eh! ¡¿la prensa que...?...si..lo solucionaremos ahora-dijo Miyuki colgando para ver a Bakura.- Bakura tenemos un problema.

- de seguro a de estar vinculado con ese niño-dijo Kyoko algo preocupada...Bakura puso cara de fastidio.

- ¿que pasa Miyuki?-dijo Bakura ella lo miro preocupado.

- el jefe te llama a su oficina...uno de los guardias que vigilaban en tu concierto la noche que llego Ryou hablo con la prensa ahora hay docenas de periodistas en el edificio y muchas fans tuyas tambien...y Ryou volvio al apartamento pero segun lo que vi Kenshin lo ayudo a pasar de los periodistas y llegar al apartamento a salvo.

- maldicion sabia que quedarme con el era una mala idea-dijo Bakura..Kyoko sonrio.

- un niño siempre es problema-dijo Kyoko. Miyuki fruncio el ceño.

- ¿ah si? yo tengo 3 y ninguno es un problema-dijo Miyuki ,Kyoko la miro friamente.

- mis disculpas...si me permiten ire a ver que actriz puede hacer el video. adios-dijo la pelinegra saliendo de ahi Bakura se levanto y salio tambien seguido de Miyuki ,ambos subieron al ancensor para ir a la oficina del jefe.

al llegar a la gran puerta de roble Bakura suspiro y entro ...una musica al estilo arabe empezo a sonar y unas cuantas bailarinas danzaban al compas..Bakura ni se inmutuo , eso pasaba todo el tiempo..su jefe era algo excentrico...de entre una lluvias de papeles brillantes salio el jefe de Bakura un hombre de piel morena y ojos negros al igual que sus cabellos. vestia un tipo de tapado arabe.

- buenos tardes Bakura-dijo el jefe sonriendo. las chicas bailarinas hicieron una reverencia y salieron de ahi.- Miyuki-san...¿podria dejarnos solos por favor?-dijo aquel hombre Miyuki dio una reverencia y salio de la oficina.

- jefe yo...

- ¡es fantastico!-dijo el jefe levantandose, Bakura lo miro confundido.

- ¿eh?-dijo bakura mirando a su jefe sin comprender nada.

- cuando vi las noticias quede sin palabras...pero la premicia de que tengas un hermano es fantastica-dijo el jefe sonriendo.- y dime Bakura ¿como es? ¿ lo traeras aqui? quiero conocerlo ¡traelo! ¡traelo!-dijo el jefe moviendo sus manos como si fuera un niño Bakura sudo gotita.

- pero si solo da problemas...-dijo Bakura, el jefe lo miro enfadado.

- el que el niño sea mas agradable que tu no signiica que lo aisles de todos-dijo el jefe haciendo que Bakura suspirara molesto- mañana quiero ver a tu hermano.

- esta bien lo traere.-dijo Bakura enfadado...el jefe lo miro seriamente.

- por cierto ¿que quieres hacer con ese niño?-dijo el jefe lo cual dejo a Bakura desconcertado.

- ¿de que habla?

- de que ¿si te haras cargo de el..o lo dejaras en el orfanato como dijo aquel ex guardia de seguridad?-dijo el jefe llamado Ren, Bakura solo suspiro.

- ese asunto solo me concierne a mi.-dijo Bakura algo enfadado.- ese niño solo me ha dado problemas.

- pero con tu ingreso economico , no hay excusa de no poder cuidar al niño-dijo el jefe sonriendo a lo que Bakura solo volvio a suspirar.

- por eso lo he tenido conmigo. no quiero que la prensa hable mal de mi...-dijo Bakura. el jefe solo suspiro.

- estas perdiendo tiempo valioso en ti-dijo el jefe para despues mirar a Bakura- ¿se te ha ocurrido pensar en lo que pudo haberle pasado al niño en Kyoto? ¿si el vio o no como murieron tus padres?- esto hizo que Bakura levantara la mirada algo preocupado.- ¿no verdad? solo te preocupas por ti...algun dia eso se ira en tu contra.-dijo el jefe para despues mirar a Bakura severamente.- en 4 dias mas convocare a la prensa para que des una entrevista junto al pequeño. decide que haras con el en ese tiempo. ya puedes irte-dijo Ren , Bakura se levanto de su asiento y salio de la oficina. Miyuki lo miro preocupada.

- Bakura ¿ que pasa?

- la prensa vendra en 4 dias y debo dar una entrevista con ese niño...-dijo Bakura algo preocupado.- el jefe me pregunto si realmente me quedaria con el o lo dejaria en el orfanato.

- tu siempre dices que Ryou te da problemas ¿no? ¿entonces no crees que seria mejor dejarlo ir? podria ser adoptado por alguien que "realmente" se preocupe de el-dijo Miyuki mirando a Bakura algo enfadada..Bakura solo la ignoro y se fue al estacionamiento donde su limosina lo esperaba. el albino miro el paisaje de la ventana para despues negar con la cabeza.

-" es imposible que el los haya visto morir..."-penso Bakura para despues mirar a Miyuki quien hablaba con su hijo por telefono.

al llegar al departamento como esperaba estaba lleno de fans y periodistas quienes le cortaron el paso pero Bakura solo los ignoro hasta llegar al ancensor...al entrar a su apartamento pudo ver como Ryou comia una caja de pocky's (esos palitos de pan dulces, yo no soy dueña de los pockys solo los puse en el fic sin fines de lucro, espero no molestar a nadie pero esos dulcecitos me encantanXD) mientras leia un libro. al oir la puerta el menor se tenso.

- bievenido Bakura-san-dijo el menor algo nervioso. mientras sacaba otro pocky. el adulto no contesto solo entro al apartamento y prendio la television.

- el cantante Bakura Tenshi ha regresado a su hogar...y el jefe de la compañia Angels nos ha llamado para una conferencia de prensa en 4 dias mas ¿ tendra algo que ver con el recien encontrado hermano del cantante? lo sabremos en una edicion especial dentro de 4 dias.

- ¿ves eso? ahora todo el mundo duda de mi por tu culpa-dijo Bakura al niño quien solo dio un mordisco de su pocky.- mañana iras conmigo a mi trabajo, quiero que te comportes.

- esta bien Bakura-san.-dijo Ryou mirando al piso.

- Miyuki vendra aqui en unas horas mas...dijo que te llevaria a comprar ropa.-dijo Bakura sacando una cerveza del refrigerador.- quiero que te compres todo lo necesario. zapatos, playeras abrigos ¿de todo entendiste? de seguro habran periodistas siguendo tus pasos , solamente ignoralos.

- ya veo por que tanta amabilidad-dijo Ryou levantandose del asiento.- quieres aparentar.

- ¿y que?-dijo Bakura tomando su cerveza.- perdoname si no quiero dejar que un mocoso como tu arruine mi carrera. ahora has lo que te digo compra lo necesario y vuelves aca...en 4 dias habra una conferencia de prensa y tu estaras conmigo... quiero que le digas al mundo lo buen hermano que soy contigo.

- ¿y si me niego? ¿que haras?-dijo Ryou algo enfadado.-¿ no te es suficiente haberles mentido sobre tu familia y ahora quieres que yo mienta?

- si no lo haces te iras al orfanato.-dijo Bakura...Ryou se tenso un momento. si se iba al orfanato tendria que renunciar al trabajo. y ya no consiguiria dinero para no depender de Bakura. o ahorrar para su futuro...pues sabia que a Bakura le importaba la nada si estudiaba o no. el menor apreto los puños y bajo la mirada.

- eres un...-dijo Ryou en un susurro bakura lo miro severemente.-bu...buen negociador...lo hare -dijo el menor para despues tomar su libro y sus dulces y encerrarce en su habitacion.

- listo todo solucionado-dijo Bakura bebiendo. una hora mas tarde llego Miyuki y se llevo a Ryou a las grandes tiendas a comprarse ropa...el niño llego repleto de bolsas.

el menor llevo las bolsas a la habitacion y empezo a ordenar su ropa...y elimino la mayoria de su ropa que traia de Kyoto la cual estaba casi toda rota lo unico que dejo fue una yukata, con todo incluido. que su madre le habia comprado para que la ayudara en la posada.

saco la ropa vieja en bolsas de basura y la dejo en el recipiente de basura del edificio. pues sabia que su ropa no le serviria a alguien pobre. por que estaba toda rota.

el niño despues subio al apartamento, hizo la cena y se fue a dormir...pues sabia que mañana seria un largo dia para el.

XXXXXXXXXX

wii capitulo 3 terminado, dejen reviews^^


	4. La Conferencia de Prensa

lamento la tardanza pero aun esta historia no esta terminada ademas he tenido muchos problemas familiares mi abuelita esta muy mal..estuvo hospitalizada toda la semana santa y este fin de semana iremos a verla...ademas inicie mis clases de masaje por lo que he estado practicando mis movimientosXD pero no se preocupen este fic tiene futuro solo espero acepten mis disculpas y esten dispuestos a esperar ya que aunque tenga unos capitulos terminados deberan esperar para leerlos.

Maryn Kimura.

este fic esta inspirado en 2 cosas en el anime Skip Beat y la pelicula Entrenando a Papá.

YGO ni Skip Beat ni la pelicula Entrenando a Papá son mias esto lo hice por ocioXD

¡Disfrutenlo!

Capitulo 4

La Conferencia de Prensa.

Ryou se levanto temprano al dia siguente. se vistio y espero que Bakura estuviera listo. y ambos bajaron al estacionamiento donde estaba la limosina esperandolos.

el menor miraba algo preocupado el paisaje...realmente no sabia como iba a ser capaz de mentir tan descaradamente en 3 dias mas...realmente no lo sabia.

_Ryou..._

el menor suspiro. la voz de su madre llego a su mente.

_debes ser siempre honesto con tu corazón...tu hermano siempre decia eso._

-" el tiempo te puede hacer olvidar muchas cosas"-penso Ryou mirando de reojo a Bakura. para volver a suspirar.

- ¿por que esa actitud?-dijo Bakura mirando al niño quien se tenso.

- por nada, cosas mias-dijo Ryou mirando la ventana. fueron a la casa de Miyuki. quien los esperaba lista para el trabajo. en el camino fueron a un restourant y pidieron el desayuno.

despues de comer Ryou se tomo sus pastillas sin importarle que Miyuki o Bakura estuvieran ahi...Bakura lo miro de reojo.

- ¿y esas pastillas?-dijo mirando a Ryou quien solo lo miro algo enfadado.

- tienes mis papeles ¿no? -dijo Ryou guardando la botella de agua. Bakura asintio.- entonces averigualo por ti mismo.-dijo Ryou para despues mirar la agencia de Bakura

ya habian llegado.

cuando el menor bajo de la limosina , siguio a Bakura y a Miyuki al interior de la agencia donde subieron a un ancensor para llegar a al ultimo piso de la agencia.

- ¿Bakura-san?-dijo Ryou algo confundido...Bakura solo le sonrio.

- mi jefe quiere verte..asi que comportate.-dijo Bakura golpeando suavemente la puerta de la oficina de Ren...la puerta se abrio. y Ryou sudo gotita...adentro habian 5 bailarinas arabes. quienes con sus velos dejaban a la vista al jefe el cual miraba al menor seriamente. la musica termino. y el jefe se levanto de su asiento para caminar hacia los albinos ..Ryou lo miro nervioso. Bakura solo miraba a su jefe con una sonrisa

- asi que tu eres el hermano de Bakura-dijo con un tono algo frio...el menor asintio nervioso.

- si...soy yo...mi nombre es...- pero el menor no pudo continuar por que se vio abrazado por el jefe.

- ¡que monada! realmente no te pareces en nada al amargado de tu hermano- Bakura gruño.- ¿como te llamas, pequeño?

- Ryou tenshi, señor...-dijo Ryou aun nervioso.

- no me digas señor me haces sentir viejo...dime Ren-dijo el hombre de cabellos negros. y ojos del mismo color el menor sonrio.

- esta bien. Ren...-al decir el nombre el menor se sonrojo de verguenza..no estaba bien tratar a alguien mayor asi...el hombre sonrio y le revolvio los cabellos.

- buen chico..ahora vayamos a ver como tu hermano hace un video musical...-dijo el jefe llevandose de ahi a Ryou..mientras Bakura y Miyuki solo los miraban sudando gotita.

- parece que al jefe le agrado Ryou-chan-dijo Miyuki sonriendo.

- asi parece.-dijo Bakura.- vamos Miyuki...debo grabar el video.-dijo bakura llendo al estudio de grabacion.

XXXXXX

Kyoko estaba en el estudio de grabacion dando ordenes a diestra y siniestra.

- mas luz por aqui...mas sombra aqui...debe parecer el hogar de un verdadero demonio...y el otro el de un angel.-dijo Kyoko la puerta del set se abrio y entro el jefe y Ryou.- ah jefe...¿eh? ¿que hace este niño aqui?

- el se quedara a ver como graban el video musical de happiness...¿cierto Ryou?.- el menor lo miro algo dudoso.

- pero realmente no quiero estorbar...-dijo Ryou en un susurro haciendo que Ren lo mirara tiernamente.

- no estorbaras es mas es un honor tener al hermanito de la estrella de la agencia aqui ¿cierto Kyoko?-dijo el jefe mirando severamente a Kyoko quien sudo gotita.

- si un honor-dijo ella con una venita en la frente. - sientense por alla...la grabacion empezara cuando Bakura-san e ishizu-san lleguen.

- ¿Ishizu-san?-dijo Ryou confundido.

- si, la mejor actriz de todo japon...-dijo una voz detras de Ryou...el menor volteo mirando asombrado a 2 gemelos de 15 años ,rubios y de ojos lavanda.- sus actuaciones fueron las mas premiadas este año.-dijo el rubio de cabellos menos rebeldes.

- y no solo eso sino que tambien tiene tiempo de cuidarnos a nosotros.-dijo el otro niño de cabellos rebeldes.

- si, hermano...aunque siempre encontramos la manera...

- de molestarla-dijeron ambos hermanos con una sonrisa..Ryou estaba mas que confundido.

- Malik, Marik no sabia que vendrian tambien a esta grabacion-dijo el jefe...Kyoko estaba que hervia de rabia.

- jefe estos niños desconcentraran a los actores-dijo Kyoko. mirando a Ryou y despues a los gemelos.- esto no es una guarderia.

- pero es mi agencia y yo digo que se queden-dijo el jefe mirando a Kyoko para despues tomar la mano de Ryou y acercarlo a los gemelos.- Ryou ellos son Malik y Marik isthar son los hermanos de Ishizu.

- h...hola-dijo Ryou nervioso...ambos gemelos sonrieron.

- bueno debo ir a revisar unos papeles...espero verte otra vez aqui Ryou.-dijo el jefe saliendo de ahi. los gemelos miraron a Ryou detalladamente

- asi que es verdad que Bakura tenshi tiene un hermano.-dijo Malik..Marik se acerco a Ryou y sonrio.

- se parecen mucho..pero los ojos son diferentes.

- tienen un brillo especial...-dijo Malik mirando los ojos de Ryou haciendo que este bajara la mirada sonrojado.

- etto...-dijo el albino avergonzado. al ver esto los gemelos sonrieron.

- eres muy timido Ryou-kun-dijo Malik sonriendo.- ven te llevare al mejor lugar para ver la filmacion..ahora mi hermana y el idiota de Bakura estan en maquillaje-dijo Malik.

- quiero ver como dejaran a ese idiota..se supone que debe ser un demonio...bueno ya lo es asi que solo creo que lo peinaran-dijo Marik sonriendo...Ryou bajo la mirada .

- " si ellos dicen eso de Bakura-san significa que ya ha actuado como un ogro aqui..."-penso Ryou...los gemelos lo llevaron al lado del director del video. y se sentaron en unas sillas que ahi habian.

- este es el mejor lugar-dijo Malik sonriendo.

- podremos ver a nuestra hermana actuar de nuevo...aunque fuera en un video musical de ese imbecil.-dijo Marik enfadado.

- etto...-ryou miro a los gemelos algo timido.- ¿Bakura- san...ha actuado mal en este lugar...para que le tengan tanto rencor?

- ¿Ba...Bakura-san?-dijo Malik sorprendido.- ¿por que llamas a ese imbecil asi?...tu eres su hermanito ¿no?-dijo Malik Ryou bajo la mirada...ambos morenos vieron como la mirada de Ryou se ensombrecio

- el...-dijo Ryou algo triste- el hecho de que seamos hermanos de sangre...no quiere decir que se merezca ser llamado de esa forma.-dijo Ryou mirando el set. recordando las frias palabras que Bakura le dijo el dia en que se conocieron.

_yo no soy tu hermano._

ryou fruncio el ceño...

_tu no me importas_

_no eres mas que una pieza de ajedrez que esta bajo mi mando hasta que puedas valerte por ti mismo_

ambos gemelos se miraron y se cruzaron de brazos.

- que idiota-dijeron ambos para despues cada uno tomar un brazo de Ryou.- nosotros queremos que nos digas asi...de ahora en adelante seremos tus hermanos mayores -esto atrajo a la realidad al pequeño albino que miro a los morenos como si estuvieran locos.

- ¿que? pero yo...-intento decir Ryou pero una graciosa risa le llamo la atencion

- vaya, vaya..quieren aumentar la familia ¿y yo ni enterada?-dijo una mujer morena de cabellos negros y ojos azules...ambos morenos se sonrojaron al ver a su hermana. estaba vestida con un hermoso vestido blanco con detalles en dorado. le habian alargado el cabello. y parecia realmente un angel...Ryou tambien se sonrojo...nunca habia visto a una mujer tan guapa. la morena se acerco a los pequeños.- y diganme. mis pequeños diablitos...¿quien sera mi nuevo hermano?

- el-dijeron Malik y Marik tomando a Ryou de los brazos haciendo que el menor mirara algo asustado a ishizu.

- yo...etto..no es lo...-pero no pudo continuar ya que ishizu ya le habia abrazado. y besado la mejilla.

- eres tan pequeño...y se ve que no eres tan amargado como Bakura-dijo ella abrazando al menor. para despues mirar hacia atras puesto que Bakura miraba la escena enfadado.- lo siento Bakura-chan-dijo ella tomando a Ryou.- mis hermanos me han dicho que quieren que el sea de la familia...¿lo dejarias ser un isthar?.

- no quiero que se convierta en un loco como tus hermanos...-dijo Bakura mirando a Ryou quien lo miro asustado e intento soltarse de Ishizu pero ella solamente lo abrazo.- ademas ahora mismo estoy dudando de tu capacidad mental Ishizu.

- y yo dudo de tu capacidad para cuidar niños, Bakura-chan-dijo ella sonriendo triunfante. Malik y Marik chocaron sus manos.- mis hermanos a pesar de tener 15 años son unos genios en lo que a obtener informacion se refiere- esto hizo que Bakura mirara a la morena enfadado.- ademas-dijo ella soltando a Ryou y acercandose a Bakura para mirarlo a los ojos.- no es dificil reconocer a un niño totalmente desorientado en las calles de tokyo.- esto hizo que Bakura la mirara sorprendido.

- ¿tu...?-dijo Bakura mas enfadado que nunca Ishizu solo le sonrio triunfal.

- espero que todo salga bien en esta filmacion...Bakura-chan-dijo ella. bakura la miro friamente.

- lo mismo espero-dijo Bakura. el director sudo gotita y los llamo para actuar. Bakura realmente parecia un demonio. le habian puesto ropa negra con cadenas, le habian alargado el cabello blanco y lo llevaba en una cola alta. tenia un par de dagas a los lados..y orejas puntiagudas se veia realmente peligroso.

- y bien...listos...accion.

Ryou quedo maravillado con la actuacion de Ishizu quien afuera del set se notaba que detestaba a Bakura al igual que sus hermanos pero en el video se veia como si realmente estuviera enamorada de el. era realmente una excelente actriz.

- mira Ryou-dijo Malik sonriendo.- ¿cierto que mi hermana actua de maravilla?

- si...nunca habia visto actuar a alguien tan bien-dijo Ryou.

- aunque no debo negar que el idiota de Bakura tambien lo hace bien.-dijo Marik mirando como Bakura actuaba con Ishizu.- de verdad pareciera como si estuvieran juntos.

- arrggg no lo digas con solo pensarlo-dijo Malik algo traumado.

-" no se que le ven de malo"-penso Ryou mirando a Ishizu danzar frente a Bakura y que el al verla sonreia tan calidamente. que incluso sorprendio al director-" a mi me parece que harian linda pareja...una bella princesa que puede convertir a la bestia en un principe"-penso Ryou. despues de la actuacion y terminar el video Ishizu salio con su verdadera apariencia, el cabello le llegaba mas abajo de los hombros y usaba unos pantalones negros y una playera muy a la moda de color cafe claro que le iba muy bien a su piel morena.

- ahora nos iremos a comer algo-dijo Ishizu mirando a sus hermanos para despues mirar a Ryou tiernamente.-¿ quieres venir con nosotros Ryou-chan?

- el no podra ir contigo y tu duo de lunaticos-dijo Bakura tomando a Ryou del hombro.- el almorzara conmigo.

- pero con solo ver tu cara perdera el apetito-dijo Ishizu. Bakura la miro enfadado.- ademas el niño tiene derecho a decidir...no heredo tu estupidez ¿sabes?...Ryou-chan...¿quieres ir a comer conmigo y mis hermanos?- Ryou iba a hablar pero sintio como el agarre de Bakura se hizo mas fuerte. el menor temblo sabiendo lo que le esperaba si iba con Ishizu.

- disculpame Ishizu-san...pero...sera en otra ocasion.-dijo Ryou..Ishizu lo miro tristemente. claramente habia visto el temor en los ojos de Ryou, la morena suspiro.

- esta bien..sera para otra ocasion-dijo ella sacando su telefono movil- te dare mi numero.

- ¡ah! es verdad-dijeron Malik y Marik sacando sus celulares.- toma Ryou este es mi numero.-dijo Malik.

- y este es el mio.-dijo Marik Ryou saco su movil y empezo a anotarlos...

- listo...creo..-dijo el menor algo mareado con tanto numero.

- nos veremos despues Ryou-chan-dijo ishizu dandole un beso en la mejilla, los gemelos se despidieron a lo lejos de el y salieron de la agencia. Ryou sonrio.

- no deberias estar tan tranquilo...ahora no te van a dejar de llamar.-dijo Bakura viendo a Ryou quien lo miro confundido.

- etto..¿acaso no es esa la funcion de un celular?-dijo Ryou confundido. Bakura suspiro.

- lo es pero...no quiero que les contentes las llamadas a ese par de revoltosos solo te meteran en lios-dijo Bakura Ryou guardo su celular y sonrio.

- no lo creo, parecen buenos chicos...Bakura-san ¿tienes el numero de Ishizu-san?-pregunto ryou inocentemente notando como bakura se sonrojaba y volteaba a un lado enfadado.

- ¿como crees que tendre el numero de esa mujer?-dijo Bakura sonrojado. ryou lo miro y no pudo evitar sonreir internamente.

-" ya lo entiendo todo"-penso el menor, Bakura llevo a Ryou a comer a un restourant, despues de comer el postre. y que Bakura pidiera un cafe el menor miro como Bakura llamaba por telefono.

- si...en un momento estare ahi-dijo Bakura.

- ¿que pasa Bakura-san?-dijo Ryou Bakura solo suspiro.

- ya editaron el video y lo pasaran al aire...-dijo Bakura sonriendo.- asi que nos vamos a la agencia.

- etto...yo tengo algo que hacer-dijo Ryou algo nervioso.

- ¿algo que hacer?-dijo Bakura algo sorprendido.

- si...llegare a las 8 al apartamento-dijo Ryou mirando el reloj- y asi sera todos los dias...¿me dejas las llaves?-dijo Ryou..Bakura lo miro seriamente para despues pasarle las llaves del apartamento.

- llega a la hora que quieras-dijo Bakura para despues pagar el almuerzo e irse en su limosina dejando a Ryou en el restourant quien suspiro.

-" parece que nunca le podre caer bien"-penso Ryou para despues ir a su trabajo de medio tiempo. al llegar el jefe le miro sonriente.

- buenas tardes Ryou-kun...llegas un poco temprano.

- si quiero ver en que puedo ayudar-dijo Ryou..el jefe le paso una bolsa de papel.

- ten tu nuevo uniforme.-dijo el jefe sonriendo.- mi esposa lo hizo para ti...hay una peluca adentro quiero que te la coloques.

- ¿eh? ¿por que?-dijo Ryou confundido el jefe le acaricio el cabello.

- no es nada malo ryou...solo que no quiero ver la tienda llena de fans de bakura tenshi-dijo el jefe sorprendiendo a ryou.- al principio no me di cuenta de quien eras...pero las noticias de ayer me lo dejaron claro-dijo el jefe bajo la mirada- se que tendras tus razones para trabajar y por eso te di el uniforme..ahora ve a cambiarte atras...-dijo el jefe sonriendo Ryou fue a atras y cuando regreso llevaba puesto unos pantalones azules, una camisa blanca con una corbata de cintas azul y un sombrerito de pastelero pequeño. la peluca era de cabello castaño. y le quedaba muy bien al menor.

- etto...-dijo Ryou avergonzado.

- te ves bien pequeño Ryou-dijo el jefe sonriendo...Ryou se sonrojo mas de verguenza , pero era un buen trabajo y podria dejar de depender de Bakura.

-" no quiero depender de alguien a quien no le importo"-penso Ryou...el jefe le paso una canasta llena de pequeñas galletas en bolsitas.

- listo Ryou tendras tu primera tarea...esta semana estamos de aniversario por lo que la pasteleria "Dream Star" regala dulces a la gente y los atrae para comprar pasteles...esa sera tu labor- Ryou tomo la canasta y asintio.

- entiendo jefe.

- debes decir " la tienda Dream Star esta celebrando su quinto aniversario. por lo que estamos regalando dulces" y promocionas los pasteles del dia. que son el de crema, vainilla y el de fresa. ¿ok?

- si...ya me voy jefe espero tener suerte-dijo Ryou saliendo de la tienda. el jefe sonrio. aquel niño era una gran ayuda pero de verdad lo inquietaba las razones por la cual un hermano de una super estrella necesitaria trabajo.

- la tienda Dream Star esta celebrando su quinto aniversario, por lo que estamos regalando dulces-dijo Ryou sonriendo a la gente que pasaba mucha gente se acerco a el. en especial los niños el menor les pasaba las galletas y mencionaba los pasteles en promocion..la tienda se lleno en un momento de gente.

- es un lindo chico el que trabaja aqui-dijo una señora que compraba una torta de fresa para su nieta.- ¿como se llama? es encantador-dijo ella.

- Len...-dijo el jefe llamado Kaito. la mujer sonrio.

- ¿Len? es un nombre tan bonito..perfecto para ese niño-dijo la señora saliendo de la tienda despues de pagar el pastel..ryou volvio con la canastita vacia.

- veo que te ha ido bien-dijo el jefe divertido.

- eso creo-dijo ryou sonriendo.

- tu nombre en cuando entres a la tienda sera len ¿de acuerdo?-dijo Kaito el menor asintio.

- de acuerdo...-dijo Ryou un pocoo confundido

- ahora ven..ponte ese delantal te enseñare a hacer pasteles de vainilla-dijo el jefe...ya que quedaban aun dos horas para que el menor se fuera a casa.

esas dos horas Ryou las paso aprendiendo el tiempo, y los ingredientes de el pastel de vainilla el menor era muy habil en eso.

- veo que la pasteleria es lo tuyo.-dijo el jefe divertido mientras decoraban el pastel.

- mi madre me enseño un par de cosas-dijo Ryou sonriendo.- me enseño tambien a coser y a cocinar...pero aunque me enseño a hacer galletas u otros postres nunca llego a enseñarme los pasteles.-dijo Ryou un poco triste..el jefe le sonrio.

- has trabajado bien y estoy muy satisfecho contigo...ten-dijo pasandole un pequeño sobre.- ten tu paga de hoy -dijo el jefe Ryou sonrio tomando el sobre.

- gracias -dijo el niño revisando el sobre.- etto...jefe...-dijo el menor algo avergonzado.

- ¿dime pequeño?

- ¿hay una farmacia cerca de aqui?-dijo Ryou sorprendiendo al mayor...¿una farmacia? ¿para que necesitaria el niño una farmacia? ¿acaso el estaba enfermo?

- si..a dos calles -dijo el jefe aun sorprendido.-¿ por que necesitas ir alla?

- por unas pastillas...-dijo el menor algo triste.

- ¿que tienes? ¿por que las necesitas?-dijo Kaito...Ryou bajo la mirada.

- en el curriculum que traje sale de todas formas...por favor jefe despues de saberlo no me trate diferente-dijo el menor para despues pasarle el curriculum...el jefe lo leyo y quedo sorprendido.

- Ryou...

- tengo eso desde que naci...-dijo Ryou suspirando.- por eso necesito el trabajo ...debo costearme las pastillas...-dijo Ryou algo apenado. Kaito apreto el puño.

- ¿tu hermano lo sabe?-dijo Kaito y Ryou bajo aun mas la mirada.

- el me dejo muy en claro desde el primer dia que nos vimos que el no es mi hermano y que solo me mantiene en su apartamento para que la prensa no diga nada en contra de el-dijo Ryou para despues ver los pasteles.- si el me ha comprado cosas es para mantener apariencias..no quiero que se entere...de seguro lo tomara como una oportunidad de deshacerse de mi...hay clinicas especiales para eso..de seguro me internara en una y nunca mas lo vere... y quizas nunca pueda estudiar lo que quiero.-dijo Ryou seriamente.

- pero...esto es grave.-dijo Kaito viendo el curriculum

- no lo es..he trabajado antes en tiendas...aparece ahi..-dijo Ryou..- con las pastillas todo esta solucionado.-dijo el menor el jefe suspiro.

- confiare en ti. pero no te dare trabajos pesados y si te cansas avisame ¿de acuerdo?-dijo el jefe. el menor asintio.

- si le avisare...gracias por dejarme trabajar aqui, aun despues de saberlo-dijo el menor. el jefe le revolvio los cabellos.

- de nada..se que necesitas el dinero...eres muy independiente pequeño Ryou y eso habla muy bien de ti...pero a la vez no quiero que olvides tu condicion y hagas cosas que puedan perjudicarte.

- entiendo jefe-dijo el menor sonriendo. Ryou vio el reloj y se asusto.- ¿las 8:15? le dije a Bakura que regresaria a las 8:00-dijo Ryou saliendo de ahi..a los 5 minutos estaba cambiado y guardo el uniforme en su mochila que siempre traia. la cual estaba toda vieja.- debo irme lo vere mañana-dijo el menor sonriendo. Kaito lo miro preocupado.

- ¿tu casa esta cerca de aqui?-pregunto Kaito. Ryou asintio.

- si lo esta...gracias por preocuparse. debo irme adios-dijo el menor colocandose la gorra y salir...

no podia correr y lo sabia...por lo que iba caminando lo mas rapido que podia hacia la farmacia...despues de comprar las pastillas con el dinero. se fue al apartamento. el menor abrio la puerta y suspiro.

- parece que Bakura-san no ha llegado todavia.-dijo Ryou...las luces se encendieron dejando ver a un Bakura muy enfadado. El albino mayor estaba en el sofa mirando severamente al niño

- dijiste que llegarias a las 8:00-dijo bakura enfadado...ryou se puso nervioso.

- si perdon se me hizo tarde.-dijo el menor nervioso.- enseguida hare la cena...¿que quiere comer?-dijo Ryou dejando la mochila en el sillon y llendo a la cocina...Bakura lo miro aun mas enfadado.

- ¿donde estuviste?-dijo bakura..Ryou se tenso.

- cosas mias...-dijo Ryou. Bakura golpeo la mesa.

- esto no es un juego mocoso...¿donde estuviste?...ademas dijiste que irias todos los dias y regresarias a las 8:00...¿que tramas mocoso?...no te dejare arruinar mi carrera.

- no intento eso-dijo Ryou mirandolo sorprendido.

- entonces ¿que estuviste haciendo?

- trabajando.-dijo Ryou mirando a Bakura...este lo miro sorprendido.

- ¿trabajando?-dijo Bakura aun sin creerselo.

- si...¿algun problema?-dijo Ryou mirandolo desafiante

- de verdad eres un idiota-dijo Bakura mirando a ryou.- renuncia ahora..¿que pasaria si se enteran de que estas trabajando? la prensa me comeria vivo.

- no pienso dejar de trabajar.-dijo Ryou firmemente- ya me es suficiente castigo tener que mentir sobre nuestra buena relacion de hermanos como para que me exigas dejar de trabajar.

- ademas ¿quien podria contratarte? eres solo un niño mimado que no sabe ni levantar un plato.

- creo que me estas confundiendo contigo-dijo Ryou mirandolo friamente.- no dejare de trabajar y punto. necesito el dinero.

- si claro para gastartelos en dulces-dijo mostrandole una caja vacia de pocky's...Ryou le saco la lengua.

- es mi dinero..lo que haga con el no es asunto tuyo.

- claro que es asunto mio...yo soy tu...-Bakura se quedo callado...Ryou lo miro friamente.

- ¿mi que? ¿no fuiste tu el que me dijo que no eras mi hermano?¿que hiciera lo que quisiera y que no era mas que una pieza de ajedrez que podias mover a tu antojo?-dijo Ryou para despues tomar una caja de pockys de la alacena.

- si lo hice pero...

- ¿pero que?-dijo Ryou.- se que desde el momento en que llegue he sido un estorbo para ti-dijo Ryou enfadado.- no necesito de tu Caridad para salir adelante- y diciendo esto se encerro en su habitacion dejando sin palabras al mayor.

XXXXXXXXX

al dia siguente el menor volvio a acompañar a Bakura a la agencia. Ren parecia encantado con el..y jugaban en la agencia como dos niños. pero eso realmente no preocupaba a Bakura sino el asunto del trabajo de Ryou. ¿ en que estaria trabajando?

muchas ideas llegaron a la mente de Bakura. como traficante de armas. vendedor de drogas o cualquier otra cosa.

- "si esta metido en esas cosas mi carrera se ira al demonio"-penso bakura viendo al menor quien ahora bebia un te con Ren y Miyuki. al llegar las 4:30 de la tarde el menor se despidio de Miyuki y el jefe para despues salir de la agencia. Bakura lo miro decidido.-" es hora de mi plan"-dijo Bakura quien tambien se despidio de ambos y salio. en un cuarto en el estacionamiento se cambio de ropa se puso una gabardina gris ,una peluca negra y lentes oscuros y salio corriendo de la agencia hasta que diviso a Ryou quien se habia puesto una gorra de beisbol para cubrir su cabello

Ryou caminaba sin darse cuenta que Bakura lo estaba siguiendo ,el menor se detuvo en una tienda de instrumentos musicales y veia interesado un bajo. vio el precio y de su mochila saco una calculadora..saco un par de cuentas y suspiro.

- cuando tenga 18 apenas tendre para la mitad...¿por que tienen que ser tan caros?-dijo Ryou en voz baja para despues seguir caminando...hasta llegar a la pasteleria. bakura se escondio detras de un arbol y suspiro.

-"¿ahora que? ¿se comprara un pastel antes de ir a su trabajo?-penso Bakura pero se sorprendio ver salir a un muchacho a repartir dulces

- la tienda Dream Star esta celebrando su quinto aniversario, por lo que estamos regalando dulces-dijo ryou dandole un par de dulces a los niños que pasaban. Bakura estaba sin palabras ¿ese era Ryou? Bakura paso frente a el y lo miro...no habia duda era el...¿ese era su trabajo?. Bakura aun no lo creia

despues de haber entregado todos los dulces y haber sugerido los dulces del dia Ryou entro a la pasteleria. para ayudar al jefe el cual tenia muchos mas clientes.

- Len...necesito que traigas mas pasteles de cereza por favor-dijo Kaito..Ryou sonrio.

- si jefe-dijo Ryou trayendo mas...Bakura estaba asombrado . Ryou parecia muy a gusto con su trabajo.

cuando Bakura iba a entrar llego alguien que nunca esperaba...Yami Motou.

- hola pequeño-dijo Yami saludando a Ryou quien sonrio.

- buenas tardes. Yami-kun...-dijo el menor. Bakura ardia en furia ¿por que Ryou se llevaba tan bien con ese maldito?

- ¿como te ha ido en el trabajo?-dijo Yami...Ryou sonrio.

- muy bien gracias por preguntar-dijo Ryou sonriendo.

- len...-dijo el jefe mirando a Yami preocupado.

- ¿si señor?-dijo Ryou..yami miro al jefe confundido.

- ¿Len?..-dijo Yami confundido.

- ve a buscar mas pasteles de crema por favor-dijo Kaito , Ryou asintio y salio hacia la parte de atras.- asi que tu eres Yami Motou...el enemigo numero uno de Bakura Tenshi...

- si soy yo...pero.

- no quiero que te acerques a Ryou-dijo el jefe mirando seriamente a yami.- se que tu buscas cualquier manera de hundir a Bakura..no quiero que uses a Ryou para tus planes.

- no soy tan malo como en la television dicen que soy.-dijo Yami sonriendo.- nunca le haria daño a Ryou.

- eso es verdad. jefe-dijo Ryou quien habia vuelto con los pasteles.- Yami-kun me salvo cuando me perdi en tokio. y me llevo a conocer la ciudad y gracias a el pude encontrar la pasteleria-dijo el menor. kaito le revolvio los cabellos castaños.

- si eso es verdad no tengo de que preocuparme-dijo el jefe. para despues mirar a yami , Yami fruncio el ceño...la mirada de kaito decia claramente " le haces daño y te mato"

- bueno Len...dame dos pasteles de vainilla y uno de nuez para llevar, por favor-dijo Yami..Ryou asintio y sirvio los pasteles para despues ponerlos en una caja y pasarselos a Yami.

- seran 1500 yenes.-dijo ryou..yami le paso un billete y Ryou le paso el cambio.- aqui tiene , vuelva pronto.-dijo Ryou Yami le revolvio los cabellos y se fue...Bakura decidio entrar.- bienvenido-dijo Ryou...Bakura tosio un poco.

- hola...quiero uno de crema y uno de avellana.-dijo Bakura...Ryou le sirvio.

- seran 1000 yenes...-Bakura los pago y Ryou se los entrego.- vuelva pronto señor.-dijo Ryou sonriendo. bakura no pudo evitar sonreir..las ideas de que Ryou se metiera en problemas con su trabajo fueros desechadas casi al instante

- lo hare.-dijo Bakura sonriendo. saliendo de ahi.

Bakura entro a su apartamento. se quito el difraz para despues dejar los pasteles en la mesa y comerselos. sabia que Ryou podria reconocer los pasteles. por lo que habia que eliminar la evidencia.

a las 8:00 pm llego Ryou quien le sonrio a Bakura quien estaba viendo sus videos en la television.

- llegue Bakura-san.-dijo Ryou llendo al refrigerador para sacar un jugo de naranja y algunos vegetales.- ¿que quieres comer?.

- nada no tengo hambre-dijo Bakura...Ryou lo miro confundido.

- "¿estara enfermo?"-penso Ryou mirando atentamente a Bakura para despues cocinar algo ligero para la cena...- Bakura-san hice algo ligero por si luego te da hambre.-dijo ryou comiendo tranquilamente. despues de la cocina Ryou lavo los platos y se fue a bañar para despues irse a dormir. Bakura tambien se fue a dormir.

XXXXXX

los dias pasaron rapidamente y pronto llego el dia de la conferencia de prensa...el menor se habia colocado una playera, un chaleco y unos jeans y habia dejado su cabello suelto mientras que Bakura usaba ropa negra y jeans algo razgados creando la imagen que el siempre mantenia. sexy y misterioso.

ambos esperaban afuera de la puerta del salon de conferencias de la agencia. ryou temblaba de lo nervioso que estaba...Bakura lo miraba atentamente.

- oye...

- di...dime-dijo Ryou nervioso..realmente no se creia capaz de mentir sobre su familia...sobre que Bakura lo cuidaba.

- relajate...los periodistas te destruiran con sus preguntas si estas asi...y si caes yo caere contigo... asi que no quiero que cometas ningun error o lo pagaras-dijo Bakura...Ryou dejo de temblar...apretando sus puños con rabia.

- " no puedo creer que me diga eso...si digo algo lo pagare en el orfanato . Solo y sin dinero para mis pastillas...tengo que hacerlo por mi no por este imbecil que solo sonrie cuando se mira a un espejo"-penso ryou para despues escuchar atentos como el jefe de Bakura anunciaba que ellos estaban detras de la puerta.

ambos entraron y sonrieron a las camaras...ambos eran alumbrados por flashes y eran abordados por preguntas los albinos se sentaron y miraron a los periodistas.

- muchas gracias por haber venido hoy.-dijo bakura.- he venido a reconocer publicamente que tengo un hermano menor-dijo Bakura para despues colocar su mano en los cabellos de Ryou y revolverselos.- su nombre es Ryou Tenshi. - el menor vio como los periodistas lo miraban atentamente.

- bu...buenos dias-dijo Ryou algo nervioso. los periodistas prepararon sus grabadoras se lanzaron todos como una gran ola hacia los dos albinos. tanto que Ryou pego un pequeño brinco.

- ¿un hermano?-pregunto un periodista

- pero ¿usted no decia que era huerfano y que nunca conocio a sus padres? ¿como puede ser que tenga un hermano?

- esta mintiendo ¿verdad? si dice que el es su hermano menor entonces deberia conocer a sus padres-afirmo otro...Bakura se estaba poniendo mas y mas nervioso...Ryou solo miraba como Bakura se desesperaba...hasta Ren quien estaba sentado a la izquiera de Bakura estaba preocupado.

- eso es por que yo...-dijo Bakura nervioso- yo...nunca...

- nunca los conocio-dijo Ryou tomando el microfono y mirando a los periodistas. quienes lo miraban incredulos.

-¿como nunca los conocio? eso no puede ser creible

- eso fue por que...-Ryou cerro los ojos...debia hacerlo por su salud y su futuro.- por que nuestros padres lo dejaron en un orfanato cuando era un bebe...-dijo Ryou , Bakura lo miro sorprendido y ren tambien mientras el menor miraba como los periodistas dejaban de preguntarle cosas a Bakura y se concentraban en el.

- ¿eso es verdad?-dijo una periodista

- lo es...-dijo Ryou mirando a los periodistas y despues bajar la mirada.- yo estuve enterado desde que tengo memoria...

- cuentenos joven Tenshi...su verdad...la verdad oculta en la familia Tenshi-insitio otro periodista..Bakura miraba a Ryou aun mas sorprendido.

- esta bien...esto me lo conto mi madre cuando yo era pequeño ...mi madre y mi padre se casaron muy jovenes y sin ninguna oferta de trabajo...vivian en un lugar que se caia en pedazos y en la noche tenian que prender una fogata para pasar el frio...pero...ella quedo embarazada...y para ambos fue un destello de luz pero a pesar de que hacian un esfuerzo por el...las condiciones de vida no cambiaron para nada...pasaron los 9 meses y seguian viviendo en la miseria por lo que temian de que Bakura se enfermara o muriera de frio. y decidieron darlo en adopcion.

los periodistas escuchaban atentamente..en especial las mujeres que miraban al niño con mucha tristeza.

- fue una dificil decision...demasiada...pero por el bien de Bakura lo hicieron...por lo que el nunca los pudo conocer-dijo Ryou .- pasaron 3 años y la vida mejoro para ellos...tuvieron trabajo y mas ingresos, la esperanza volvio a sus corazones y decidieron ir a buscar a mi hermano-dijo Ryou mirando a Bakura- pero el ya habia sido adoptado...y por un pariente, el hermano de mi padre...por la directora del orfanato supieron que Bakura cantaba excelente para tener 3 años y dejaron que se fuera para que sea una estrella...se sentian orgullosos de el.-dijo Ryou sonriendo.- al año siguente naci yo...y nunca me ocultaron el hecho de que tenia un hermano mayor...cada vez que escuchaba una noticia de el me sentia orgulloso no podia evitarlo...a pesar de que el no me conociera...y que las unicas imagenes que tenia de el eran fotografias de revistas me sentia orgulloso de que mi hermano fuera un gran cantante...

- que tierno-dijo una de las periodistas.

- pero la tragedia llego una noche...mis padres murieron casi simultaneamente en su habitacion- dijo Ryou tomando el microfono con fuerza...el menor cerro los ojos un momento. las imagenes aun no se borraban aun de su mente.- me quede huerfano de un momento para otro y pensaban en enviarme a un orfanato...pero ahi recorde que tenia un hermano...y que el podria cuidarme. vine a tokio a buscarlo...y lo encontre.

algunas mujeres lloraban. y los hombres miraban al niño con respeto Bakura miraba al menor con una sonrisa sincera.

- Ryou...

- pero...-dijo un periodista.-aquel guardia dijo que Bakura no queria tener tu custodia.

- y con razon-dijo Ryou sonriendo- si no conoces a tus padres y de repente llega un policia con un niño y dice que es tu hermano menor ¿no lo negarias tambien?-dijo Ryou dejando sorprendido al periodista...es verdad el lo negaria. Ryou sonrio debilmente para despues mirar a su hermano.- Bakura Tenshi es un ser humano...por lo que puede sentir frio, calor, dolor y angustia...como tambien puede sentir temor hacia lo que desconoce...en ese momento...yo era lo desconocido para el. por eso yo le sugeri que aun no me reconociera como su hermano a la prensa.-dijo Ryou sorprendiendo a todos.

- ¿por que no querias que el te reconociera aun?-dijo una periodista...Ryou sonrio.

- ambos eramos unos completos desconocidos...y mi hermano estaba muy desconfiado. por lo que le sugeri que nos dieramos unos dias para que nos conocieramos mejor...ademas mis documentos llegarian en 3 dias mas...y el podria reconocerme oficialmente.-dijo Ryou...- pero...

- aquel guardia de seguridad confundio todo-dijo Bakura revolviendo los cabellos de su hermano.-ahora que lo se todo..que mis padres me quisieron retiro las cosas malas que dije de ellos...y si pueden escucharme...tambien estoy orgullosos de ellos-dijo Bakura...los periodistas sonreian al ver la tierna imagen de los hermanos.- ahora nos retiramos, gracias por su tiempo.-dijo Bakura ,Ryou tambien se levanto. e iban a salir cuando...

- una pregunta mas joven bakura-dijo un periodista- si ustedes usaron ese tiempo para conocerse mejor...¿cual es la fecha de cumpleaños del joven Ryou?- bakura y ryou se detuvieron al mismo tiempo...bakura trago saliva.

- este..." di cualquier fecha ryou lo afirmara...etto..me acuerdo de haber leido algunos datos de los documentos de Ryou..."-pensaba Bakura casi desesperado...Ryou miraba a su hermano con algo de miedo...si respondia mal quizas se darian cuenta de la mentira.

- diganos joven Bakura ¿cual es el cumpleaños de su hermano?-dijo aquel periodista sonriendo triunfal..Bakura se arreglo el cabello.

- es el 2 de septiembre.-dijo Bakura sonriendo el periodista miro al niño quien sonrio.

- si, asi es y el de Bakura es el 6 de agosto-dijo Ryou sonriendo.

- bueno si no hay mas preguntas nos retiramos-dijo Bakura sonriendo para despues irse con Ryou. ambos al salir de la sala de conferencia dieron un largo suspiro. Bakura sonrio satisfecho- lo hiciste muy bien

- no lo hice por ti, "hermano"-dijo Ryou saliendo de ahi...Miyuki aparecio y le dio una botella de agua a Bakura.

- buen trabajo ahora nadie dudara de ustedes.-dijo Miyuki, Bakura sonrio.

- asi es...ahora vamos a grabar...tengo la letra de una nueva cancion.-dijo Bakura.

- y mas encima hoy tienes un concierto.

- si...en el estadio nacional.-dijo Bakura.

- ¿llevaras a Ryou?-pregunto Miyuki , el albino supiro.

- creo que es lo mejor si no lo ven en el concierto preguntaran por que no lo lleve y eso podria ser un lio.

- si tienes razon-dijo Miyuki...- vamos al estudio. quiero oir esa cancion.

Ryou los esperaba en el estudio de creaccion musical donde Bakura creo un nuevo exito..Ryou solo veia con atencion uno de los bajos de Bakura...eran geniales.

-"algun dia tendre un bajo genial como ese...pero en azul no en negro"-dijo Ryou viendo que la mayoria de las guitarras de Bakura eran negras.

cuando terminaron la grabacion fueron a almorzar a un restourant...cuando todos terminaron de comer Ryou se tomo sus pastillas y suspiro.

- Bakura debo irme a trabajar ahora.-dijo Ryou , Miyuki quedo sorprendida

- ¿trabajar? pero...

- no quiero depender de nadie-dijo Ryou seriamente.

- cuando termines ve al apartamento y aseate bien...vendre a recogerte a las 9:00 de la noche para ir a un concierto.-dijo Bakura seriamente Ryou asintio.

- entendido...bueno me voy-dijo Ryou despidiendose de Miyuki y de Bakura y saliendo de ahi...miyuki miro preocupada a Bakura.

- Bakura solo tiene 14 años y ya esta trabajando...

- yo empece a trabajar desde los 5..no creo que haya mucha diferencia-dijo Bakura.

- pero ¿al menos sabes donde trabaja? podria meterse en un lio.

- si , trabaja en una pasteleria-dijo Bakura para despues sonreir.- la otra vez lo segui.

- ahh ya veo... te tenia preocupado-dijo ella Bakura bufo molesto.

- no es eso..si es contratado en un trabajo peligroso entonces el que pagara los platos rotos sere yo-dijo Bakura..Miyuki suspiro cansada.

- ¿cuando vas a admitir que Ryou te preocupa?-dijo Miyuki mirando a Bakura quien se levanto molesto, dio un par de billetes para pagar el almuerzo...Miyuki lo siguio.

- yo solo tengo que preocuparme por mi mismo-dijo Bakura subiendo a la limosina , Miyuki solo rio por lo bajo.

- si claro...¿ya has descubierto por que ryou toma esas pastillas?-dijo ella..Bakura miro hacia la ventana.

- como si me importara.

- claro que te importa-dijo ella sonriendo Bakura cerro los ojos con molestia.

- ya esta bien...ese niño me tiene algo preocupado ¿estas feliz?-dijo Bakura..Miyuki sonrio.

- muy feliz Bakura-dijo ella riendo.- ¿y dime te enteraste de algo?

- los documentos de Ryou se dañaron en el envio...todos estaban mas o menos aceptables excepto su expediente medico.

- ya veo...¿y si llevas a Ryou al doctor? asi harian un nuevo expediente.

- ¿ir al doctor? ¿estas loca? la prensa nos esta siguiendo los pasos si voy al hospital con Ryou empezaran de nuevo a especular...

- lo se pero cuando las cosas se calmen ¿lo haras?-dijo Miyuki...Bakura asintio.

- lo hare...pero en un par de semanas cuando Ryou sea aceptado por la sociedad del espectaculo.

- ok-dijo ella sonriendo.

ambos fueron a preparar las cosas para el concierto.

XXXXXXXXX

Ryou trabajo tranquilamente ese dia , aprendio a hacer pasteles de vainilla y el jefe le dio unos pasteles de crema para compartir con su hermano. y tal como se lo habia prometido a Bakura , habia regresado al apartamento se habia cambiado de ropa. preparo las cosas en su mochila vieja y salio de la habitacion para esperar abajo la limosina.. la cual llego un par de minutos despues.

el menor subio y vio como era abrazado por Miyuki.

- Buenas noches Ryou.

- Buenas noches Miyuki-san-dijo Ryou...ella sonrio. Bakura estaba preparando su garganta para el gran concierto.

llegaron al estadio y Bakura se fue directo al camerino a cambiarse ropa...mientras Miyuki preparaba todo.

Ryou se habia quedado viendo detras de un pilar a la cantidad de gente que habia en el estadio.

- wow Bakura debe ser muy famoso para convocar a tanta gente...-dijo Ryou asombrado. el menor salio de ahi con cuidado y volvio a las cercanias de los camerinos...Miyuki lo esperaba.

- ten ryou este es un pase vip para ti..por si te ven los guardias e intentan sacarte de aqui...-dijo ella sonriendo.

- gracias Miyuki-san...

- ¿QUE HA PASADO AQUI?...ESTO ES INAUDITO-el grito alerto a Miyuki y asusto a Ryou quienes fueron a ver que le pasaba a Bakura..al entrar al camerino vieron como la gabardina negra de Bakura se habia desgarrado. y Bakura regañaba fuertemente a la mujer que le estaba ayudando a colocarse la ropa y el maquillaje. con dicha prenda en la mano

- Bakura calmate-dijo Miyuki

- ¿como voy a salir asi?-dijo bakura enfadado...- tu inutil has algo-dijo mirando a la mujer quien estaba temblando de miedo...Ryou se acerco a la mujer y la ayudo a levantarse del suelo.

- Bakura no debes tratar a las mujeres de esa manera-dijo Ryou algo enfadado, si las miradas matasen ryou ahora estaria muerto.

- no me digas que hacer mocoso-dijo Bakura enfadado- ¿ahora como voy a salir al escenario? tu-dijo apuntando a la pobre mujer- tu arregla la gabardina..siendo mujer debes saber coser...

- lo siento ...no se me da bien-dijo ella temblando..bakura se puso aun mas furioso. y rompio un florero que estaba ahi. miyuki y la mujer se refugiaron detras de un mueble y Bakura no resulto herido.. Ryou sintio como uno de los vidrios le rozo el brazo pero lo ignoro

- ¡que lo arregles con un carajo!-grito Bakura...la mujer mas temblaba asustada

- ¡ya basta!-dijo Ryou enfadado ayudando a la mujer.- Bakura eres un verdadero ogro..no se como puedes llenar de esperanza y amor los corazones de tus fans con tus canciones si tu nunca has sentido algo mas que vanidad y egoismo.-dijo Ryou, Bakura se sintio herido por esas palabras...Ryou suspiro molesto para despues sacar a la mujer del camerino.- tranquila...abajo hay una maquina de bebidas vaya a tomar algo ...seguro eso le ayudara a calmarse. realmente siento mucho lo que paso hace un instante...-dijo Ryou...la mujer lo miro agradecida y beso su mejilla.

- gracias pequeño-dijo ella saliendo de ahi, Bakura estaba que hervia.

- bien hecho Ryou ¿y ahora quien arreglara este desastre?- Ryou se acerco a el realmente furioso y le arrebato la gabardina. se sento en el piso. de su mochila saco un pequeño set de costura y empezo a coser rapidamente. tanto que Bakura y Miyuki tenian dificultad para ver la aguja...el menor despues de unos minutos termino de coser y le lanzo la gabardina de nuevo a Bakura.

- ahi tienes-dijo ryou levantandose. no se atrevia a mirar a Bakura a los ojos..realmente aquella actitud la odiaba.- realmente...no se que sentiria mi madre si te ve ahora Bakura...-dijo Ryou sorprendiendo a Bakura quien bajo la mirada algo arrepentido- pero sea lo que sea...dudo que se sienta orgullosa de alguien que actue como tu- y diciendo esto salio de ahi...Miyuki miro a Bakura seriamente. quien estaba sin palabras.

- tu te lo buscaste-dijo Miyuki anotando unas cosas...- te pedire hora a un siquiatra y el te ayudara a controlar esa ira que tienes.-dijo Miyuki a Bakura quien solo asintio algo perdido.

- "Ryou tiene razon...mi madre no se sentiria orgullosa de mi"-dijo Bakura deprimido...Miyuki vio como el publico estaba gritando el nombre de Bakura. Miyuki sonrio debilmente.

- Bakura ya es hora del concierto.-dijo Miyuki...Bakura asintio y se puso la gabardina y tomo el microfono...iba a salir al escenario cuando vio que Ryou estaba en un rincon del escenario revisando la mochila casi desesperado. Bakura se acerco preocupado.

- " vendas...algo...maldicion me deje el maletin de primeros auxilios en casa..."-pensaba el menor revisando la mochila...estaba tan concetrado que no noto como Bakura se acercaba.

- Ryou ¿que te pa...?- Bakura quedo helado cuando vio que el menor estaba sangrando de un brazo...quizas demasiado.

- Bakura...-dijo Ryou algo asustado.

- ¿que demonios te sucedio?-dijo Bakura levantando con cuidado la manga del menor viendo la herida la cual no dejaba de sangrar ryou bajo la mirada..se sentia mareado.

- el florero-dijo Ryou debilmente...Bakura fruncio el ceño furioso...pero no con Ryou sino consigo mismo...en su ataque de ira habia herido a Ryou...Miyuki llego a la escena.

- oh dios...llamare a una ambulancia.

- no lo hagas llamarias mucha la atencion-dijo Bakura rompiendo su gabardina y haciendola pasar como venda..la ato fuertemente alrededor de la herida para detener la hemorragia.- esto bastara...Miyuki cancela el concierto di que tuve con contratiempo de ultimo minuto.-dijo Bakura cargando a Ryou quien ya estaba perdiendo el conocimiento.

- si Bakura-dijo ella preocupada. Bakura cargo al menor a la limosina y le dijo al chofer que fuera al apartamento lo mas rapido posible mientras llamaba al doctor que siempre lo habia atendido.

al llegar al apartamento el doctor ya los esperaba en la puerta.

Bakura recosto al menor en el sillon..la herida habia dejado de sangrar pero aun asi el menor habia perdido mucha sangre.

el doctor corto las ropas de Ryou y limpio la herida con cuidado para que no volviera a sangrar...despues la vendo nuevamente y le quito el resto de camisa rota Bakura traia el pijama de Ryou y le puso la parte de arriba. para que no sufriera frio.

- el vidrio no daño ni nervios ni musculo pero perdio buena cantidad de sangre tardara unos dias en recuperarse...sugiero reposo absoluto y tambien comidas balanceadas para incentivar la creaccion de globulos rojos...si aun esta debil debemos recurrir a la transfuccion...-dijo el doctor Bakura asintio.

- gracias doctor-dijo Bakura ...el hombre sonrio.

- no hay de que Bakura...pero la proxima vez cuida tu ira...no sea que algun dia realmente le hagas un daño mas grave a tu hermano-dijo el doctor...Bakura suspiro.

- lo se y controlare mi ira...por el-dijo Bakura mirando a Ryou quien estaba en el sillon todavia.

- bueno yo me voy...recuestalo y que no se levante hasta que haya cumplido 5 dias de reposo absoluto.-dijo el doctor saliendo de ahi..Bakura tomo a Ryou cuidadosamente y lo dejo en la habitacion del menor...Ryou empezo a despertar aun debil.

- Bakura...¿que paso?¿donde estoy?

- tranquilo...ya estas bien...estamos en el apartamento...el doctor te dio 5 dias de reposo..perdiste mucha sangre- Ryou suspiro cansado.

- perdon por darte problemas...-dijo Ryou...Bakura le acaricio los cabellos.

- perdoname a mi..si no fuera por mi estupidad actitud tu no estarias herido.-dijo Bakura ,Ryou se sorprendio y sonrio debilmente.

- estas disculpado...pero ¿y el concierto?-dijo Ryou..bakura sonrio.

- lo cancele...-dijo Bakura, Ryou se sorprendio.

- ¿en serio?...yo...

- tu solo descanza...-dijo Bakura cubriendo los ojos de Ryou con su mano...Ryou sonrio.

- de acuerdo pero...¿y mi mochila?

- esta aqui-dijo Bakura pasandosela...Ryou saco debilmente las pastillas y se tomo una.- Ryou...¿por que tomas esas pastillas? ¿que tienes?

- Bakura...no quiero hablar ahora de eso-dijo Ryou recostandose...- realmente tengo mucho sueño-dijo el menor..Bakura suspiro.

- ¿un dia me lo contaras?-dijo Bakura pero se dio cuenta que Ryou no le responderia ya que estaba dormido...el albino sonrio debilmente y acaricio los cabellos de Ryou para despues salir de la habitacion para irse a dormir..ese dia habia sido muy pesado. sin escuchar lo que Ryou dijo en sueños.

- Gracias Hermano...

XXXXXXXX

wii capitulo 4 terminado me gusta hacer sufrir a mi Ryou asi que pronto mas sufrimientoXD


	5. ¿Actuacion?

LAMENTO LA TARDANZA PERO ES QUE TENIA PRUEBA ^^...ahora no tengo muchas cosas que estudiar asi que decidi como premio por haber sido buena estudiante y haberme sacado buenas notas ( creo yo ,ojalaXD) , subir un nuevo capitulo del fic Cambio de Corazón^^ espero que lo disfruten y dejen reviews

bye bee

Maryn Kimura.

este fic esta inspirado en 2 cosas en el anime Skip Beat y la pelicula Entrenando a Papá.

YGO ni Skip Beat ni la pelicula Entrenando a Papá son mias esto lo hice por ocioXD

¡Disfrutenlo!

Capitulo 5

¿Actuacion?

la sorpresa de Ryou fue enorme cuando Bakura le dijo que se quedaria con el, hasta que pasaran los 5 dias de la licencia medica.

como Bakura no sabia cocinar ni hacer las labores del hogar se habia juntado una gran montaña de papeles y de cajas vacias de comida rapida. el menor al poder finalmente levantarse se habia quedado anonadado por la cantidad de basura.

-"me costara horas limpiar esto"-penso Ryou sudando gotita al ver la sala y la cocina hecha un desastre.

- ni lo pienses-dijo Bakura saliendo de su habitacion ya vestido-llamare a un servicio de limpieza. en esta tarde esto se ira-dijo apuntando a la basura.

- ya veo-dijo Ryou sonriendo.

- anda a vestirte te quiero en 10 minutos listo. tengo que ir a la agencia.-dijo Bakura suspirando para despues apuntar a la contestadora. la cual estaba desconectada- EL no deja de llamarnos-dijo enfadado. Ryou rio nervioso

- solo esta preocupado por nosotros, no es para enojarse con el.

- siempre llamando a toda hora...no es lo que un jefe normal haria-dijo Bakura algo enfadado. Ryou rio fuertemente.

- el no es un jefe normal-dijo Ryou sonriendo , Bakura suspiro.

- bueno en eso tienes razon-dijo Bakura...Ryou se vistio lo mas rapido que pudo y despues salio del edificio junto a Bakura. ya una limosina los esperaba.

Miyuki sonrio al ver a los dos albinos entrar a la limosina. apenas se pusieron en movimiento la chica abrazo a Ryou y saludo a Bakura.

- que bueno que estan bien, en especial tu Ryou...me tenias preocupada.-dijo ella viendo en el brazo una cicatriz...donde el vidrio le habia cortado.

- gracias por su preocupacion miyuki-san-dijo Ryou sonriendo- ya estoy mejor gracias...-el menor sonrio mirando a Bakura- gracias a mi hermano.-dijo sonriendo...Bakura solo miro hacia otro lado, Miyuki sonrio satisfecha.

- parece que en la semana que estuvieron juntos pudieron arreglar un poco las cosas-dijo Miyuki y ambos hermanos asistieron...ambos se habian hecho mas amigos esa semana, y habian aprendido a tolerarse pero aun Ryou no sentia la confianza suficiente como para decirle a su hermano de su enfermadad...temia que si le decia la verdad, el usara eso en su contra y finalmente lo abandonara como pensaba hacerlo cuando se conocieron.

al llegar a la agencia...Ren los esperaba en la entrada, al ver al menor no pudo evitar abrazarlo.

- Ryou-chan me tenias preocupado-dijo ren sonriendo- el amargado de tu hermano no contestaba el telefono- Bakura bufo molesto.

- a mi tambien me da gusto verte Ren-dijo Bakura enfadado.- vamos...tengo que ponerme al dia con las canciones y los videos promocionales.

- ve Ryou al estudio de grabacion hay una sorpresa ahi para ti-dijo Ren sonriendo..Ryou asintio y despues de desperdirse de todos se fue al estudio. al ver al niño alejarse Ren cambio su expresion...Bakura se estremecio...su jefe realmente estaba enfadado.- ¿fue una semana tranquila Bakura?-pregunto su jefe..Bakura trago saliva.

- si estas enfadado por mi trabajo ahora pienso ponerme al...

- no es tu trabajo lo que me preocupa-dijo Ren acercandose al chico quien bufo molesto.

- ¿entonces que?

- curiosa cicatriz tiene tu pequeño hermano en el brazo-dijo Ren, Bakura suspiro.

- se corto con un fierro por ahi...yo...

- por favor sabes que eso no fue lo que sucedio-dijo Ren enfadado. el mayor suspiro intentando calmar su rabia y le dio la espalda a Bakura.- por esta vez lo dejare pasar, pero te advierto Bakura si le vuelves a hacer daño a ese niño- el jefe se dio la vuelta para mirar a Bakura...si las miradas matasen Bakura ahora estaria muerto- te arrepentiras...recuerda-dijo el jefe apuntando a Bakura.- tendre un ojo puesto en ti.

Miyuki no pudo evitar tragar saliva...cuando se enfadaba su jefe era de temer...ren cambio su expresion a una mas tranquila y se dirigio al estudio...Bakura aun sorprendido y temeroso de la amenaza le siguio silenciosamente. al llegar la risa de Ryou se escuchaba por todo el lugar...Bakura busco a su hermano con la mirada y lo encontro en una esquina del estudio con algo en las manos.

- ¿Ryou?-dijo Bakura acercandose...Ryou tenia un pequeño gatito en las manos.

- Bakura- san-dijo Ryou sonriendo.- ¡mira! ¿no es bonito?

- veo que te gusto mi sorpresa Ryou-chan-dijo el jefe sorniendo Ryou asintio.

- si es precioso.-dijo Ryou sonriendo...- ¿Bakura-san puedo quedarme con el? -dijo Ryou con los ojos brillantes...Bakura miro al gato el cual al verlo le habia mostrado los colmillos.

- no lo se...aun no tengo tu expediente medico completo ¿que tal si eres alergico a esa bolas de pelos?

- no soy alergico.-dijo Ryou suspirando para despues mirar a Bakura preocupado- ¿tu lo eres?

- no, no lo soy-dijo Bakura suspirando.

- ¿entonces puedo?- volvio a preguntar Ryou con los ojitos brillantes.

- esta bien pero si hace algun daño a mi apartamento se va.-dijo Bakura, Ryou sonrio

- gracias Bakura-san-dijo Ryou sonriendo. Bakura lo ignoro y empezo a trabajar en un nuevo sencillo mientras Ren y el pequeño Ryou jugaban con el minimo.

despues de unas horas Bakura planeaba su proximo video musical , Ren sonrio y miro a Ryou quien tenia al gatito en brazos.

- ven Ryou-chan te llevare a dar una vuelta por la agencia-dijo Ren el menor asintio algo nervioso y salio del estudio con el gatito en brazos...Bakura estaba demasiado entusiasmado en su trabajo como para notar su ausencia.

ambos se dieron vueltas por los pasillos de la agencia en el mas absoluto silencio hasta que llegaron a la entrada de la agencia donde estaban puestos en una vitrina un monton de panfletos y guias...el menor se detuvo a ver la vitrina y miraba una de las guias fijamente. ren se dio cuenta y sonrio acercadose al menor.

- ¿te interesa la actuacion pequeño Ryou?- el pequeño pego un brinco y miro al jefe nervioso.

- no...yo...bueno...esto-decia Ryou nervioso ren solo sonrio.

- no te preocupes-dijo Ren sonriendo. ambos se quedaron en silencio un rato.- por cierto Ryou...esa cicatriz...

- yo...me golpee con un fierro y me corte-Dijo Ryou nervioso...Ren solo se arrodillo para quedar a la altura del menor y lo tomo de los hombros mirandolo directamente a los ojos.

- ¿sabes que es malo mentir pequeño?-Ryou miro al hombre asustado...Ren lo miro seriamente.- tranquilo tomare cartas en el asunto...si ese idiota vuelve a lastimarte...-dijo con algo de rencor ren...el menor tomo la mano del adulto.

- no lo hara...yo confio en el-dijo Ryou mirando a ren a los ojos...los ojos de Ryou reflejaban total confianza hacia su hermano. ren no pudo evitar suspirar para despues acariciar su cabello despeinandolo.

- esta bien confiare en ti...pero no permitire otro "accidente" como ese-dijo Ryou asintio. por dentro no pudo evitar sonreir...ya que el jefe de Bakura le protegia y cuidaba mucho...como un padre a un hijo. Ryou no pudo evitar sonreir al recordar a sus padres...el menor levanto la mirada al cielo sonriendo.

-" me pregunto como estaran alla en el cielo"-penso Ryou ...pero aquel momento de recuerdos fueron interrumpidos por una fuerte discusion.

- no lo puedo creer-dijo un chico de 13 años cabello rubio y ojos azules. peleaba con un hombre de unos 25 años.- eres el diretor mas ostinado que he visto en toda mi carrera.

- y tu el actor novato mas insistente y molesto que he tenido la oportunidad de conocer-respondio el hombre de cabellos oscuros y vestimenta desaliñada.- te he dicho 100 veces que no te dare el papel en aquel comercial.

- pero si el actor que escogiste para ese comercial tuvo un accidente. yo soy la mejor opcion ahora.-dijo aquel chico desordenandose el cabello

- no quedas con la descripcion del personaje que yo quiero. lo siento no se hable mas.

- no aceptare tal respuesta-dijo aquel rubio...Ren y Ryou se acercaron a ellos, el mayor los miro seriamente.

- ¿que significa todo este escandalo?-dijo Ren, el pequeño rubio miro al jefe y sonrio.

- jefe...lo que pasa es que...-intentor decir el rubio llamado Minoru Takenaga pero el director paso al lado del jefe sonriendo.

- este actor no quiere aceptar el veredicto de un director...-dijo aquel sujeto mirando a Ren seriamente.

- ah Zazie hace tiempo que no te veia...-dijo Ren divertido.

- lo se,he estado por ahi y por alla...-dijo aquel hombre fijandose en Ryou.- vaya..hola pequeño...dejame adivinar...cabello platinado, ojos chocolates...¿eres Ryou Tenshi no es cierto?

- ah...si...-dijo Ryou haciendo una pequeña reverencia. el hombre lo miro fijamente- mucho gusto señor...

- el gusto es mio-dijo aquel hombre acercandose al pequeño.- por cierto...¿te interesaria trabajar para mi?- Ren solo sonrio, Ryou pestaño confundido y Minoru se puso a gritar enfadado.

- ¿QUE? ESTO ES INAUDITO..EL NO SABE NADA DE ACTUACION.-dijo Minouru apuntando a Ryou quien aun estaba confundido y miraba a Ren pidiendo ayuda.

- y tu nada de respeto-dijo el director Zazie sonriendo.- y Tenshi-san ¿aceptas?

- este yo...yo...-decia el menor nervioso el director sonrio.

- esas son las actitudes que busco en un nuevo actor...alguien que no fanfarronea de sus estudios sino que sea humilde y timido a la vez-dijo el director divertido. Ryou miro a Ren nervioso. la verdad las unicas veces que habia actuado era en la escuela...y solo eran papeles realmente inutiles como un arbol o una piedra nunca habia dicho una frase mientras actuaba...

- Ryou..no tienes que decidir ahora-dijo Ren , el menor sonrio y asintio.

- gracias-dijo Ryou sonriendo para despues dirigirse al director- Zazie-san...la verdad nunca he actuado de verdad..en la escuela solo hacia papeles como un arbol o una piedra-dijo Ryou sonrojado haciendo que el director sonriera...- pero..pensare en la oferta que me hizo...y le dare mi respuesta lo mas pronto posible.-dijo Ryou haciendo una reverencia. el director sonrio.

- esperare esa respuesta con ansias. nos vemos-dijo el director saliendo de ahi...Minoru se fue lo mas orgulloso que podia ..Ren sonrio.

- vaya ese zazie...siempre tan directo.-dijo ren divertido. el menor solo miraba a la nada.- ryou...

- Ren-san...¿puedo...hablar contigo en privado?-dijo Ryou mirando al jefe quien lo miro sorprendido y algo preocupado. el jefe lo guio a su oficina. y ordeno a una chica que estaba ahi que les trajera algo de te...el niño sonrio agradecido y empezo a jugar con sus manos nervioso.

- perdon por causarle problemas-dijo Ryou nevrioso..Ren solo movio su mano.

- tu nunca seras un problema para mi...-dijo Ren para despues mirar a Ryou tiernamente- ¿y de que me querias hablar pequeño?

- yo...bueno...lo que pasa es que...-Ryou apreto los ojos y respiro hondo.- yo vivia en Kyoto con mis padres, y les ayudaba en su posada...no eramos muy prosperos con el dinero pero si estabamos juntos no importaba...todos esos años supe que tenia un hermano mayor y que este era un gran cantante.-dijo Ryou aun jugando con sus manos nervioso.

- ya veo...-dijo Ren mirando al pequeño tiernamente.

- yo desde que era pequeño soñaba con estar en los escenarios con mi hermano-confeso Ryou para despues sonreir- pero no canto muy bien por lo que descarte la idea...ademas bakura no me conocia ...aun asi no perdi la esperanza de verlo algun dia...por lo que mi interes en una carrera siempre ha sido en una carrera del mundo del entretenimiento.-dijo Ryou suspirando.- cree varias canciones y mi idea era ser un compositor famoso..tan famoso que mi propio hermano cantaria mis canciones. pero...cuando lo conoci...ese sueño se desvanecio-dijo Ryou suspirando.

- no deberias dejar tus sueños solo por un pequeño obstaculo como tu hermano.-dijo Ren sonriendo. Ryou sonrio.

- mi unica meta en la vida era conocer a mi hermano...pero cuando lo hice...

- te decepcionaste...-dijo Ren suspirando. y el lo sabia...desde que Bakura entro en la industria lo unico que hacia era pensar en su bien y si por su bien tenia que pisotear a otros lo hacia con gusto. varias veces tuvo que regañarlo por esa actitud.

- aun asi...-dijo Ryou suspirando.- no me interesa convertirme en un abogado o algo asi...por lo que los folletos sobre la actuacion han tomado mi atencion...ademas he conocido a otros actores y no son malos como personas...-dijo sonriendo.

- ¿otros actores? ¿hablas de Ishizu-san y Yami-san?-dijo Ren sonriendo.

- asi es...ellos han cuidado de mi aunque apenas nos conocimos en muy poco tiempo. tambien lo conoci a usted y a Miyuki-san...y realmente estoy muy agradecido con ustedes por haberme cuidado todo este tiempo.-dijo Ryou sonrojado.

- no tienes que darlas...-dijo Ren sonriendo- para mi eres muy importante...eres como un hijo.

- ¿un hijo? ¿en serio?-dijo ryou algo triste.- pero mis padres estan...

- lo se..aun asi...-dijo ren acercandose a Ryou y tomandolo del hombro en señal de apoyo.- estas en la industria del entretenimiento y si decides unirte a ella...yo sere tu padre y protector en este mundo tan cruel...ahora lo que has visto son las dos caras de la moneda..algunos cantantes como actores pueden tomar actitudes como las de Bakura en el transcurso de su carrera. pero otros como Yami-san e Ishizu no pierden nunca lo que es importante...yo te guiare por aquel camino. si me permites hacerlo.- el niño sonrio y abrazo a Ren

- ¡gracias Ren-san!-dijo Ryou sonriendo, Ren acaricio los cabellos de Ryou para despues salir a ver que hacia Bakura.

cuando llegaron al estudio de grabacion Bakura ya habia terminado de grabar un nuevo sencillo...Bakura al ver a Ryou entrar suspiro.

- ¿donde estabas enano?-dijo Bakura algo enfadado...el gato que tenia Ryou en los brazos maullo amenazadoramente.

- el jefe me llevo a dar una vuelta por la agencia...-dijo Ryou sonriendo, para despues acariciar al gatito para que se tranquilizara.

- bueno no importa...vamos a almorzar...-dijo bakura tomando al gato de Ryou y pasandoselo a Miyuki.- llevalo al departamento.-dijo Bakura y Miyuki asintio , Ryou se despidio de todos saliendo del estudio siguiendo a su hermano mayor...Miyuki se quedo en la agencia mirando al jefe sonriendo.

- hoy intentara dar un paso en la confianza de Ryou..ojala que todo salga bien-dijo ella acariciando el gatito quien maullo feliz...al oir estas palabras ren sonrio calidamente.

- esperemos que su corazón hable en vez de su arrogancia-dijo Ren retirandose a su oficina.

Bakura miraba como su hermano veia por la ventana de la limosina...totalmente ido en sus pensamientos. Bakura suspiro.

- Ryou...-dijo Bakura llamando la atencion de su hermano quien lo miro.- iremos a un restaurant a almorzar ahi quiero hablarte de algo...

- esta bien-dijo Ryou algo nervioso- yo tambien quiero hablarte de algo Bakura-san.-dijo Ryou...Bakura asintio. llegaron al restourant y ambos pidieron su plato favorito...Bakura miraba como Ryou comia feliz un gran plato de ramen mientras bakura comia un menu de comida francesa...ambos tenian diferentes gustos en la comida...Ryou al haber sido criado en una ciudad tradicional siempre preferia las comidas japonesas pero Bakura preferia la comida francesa y la occidental.

- Bakura-san ¿que es eso?-pregunto Ryou al ver como Bakura comia papas francesas.

- papas...-dijo Bakura simplemente. Ryou las miro extrañado. para despues comer mas ramen...despues del almuerzo en el restaurant les sirvieron el postre...Ryou pidio una porcion de daifuku de fresa y Bakura un gran helado de crema.- Ryou...

- ¿si Bakura-san?-dijo Ryou con la carita llena de masa.

- yo... bueno como sabes...tu y yo no nos llevamos muy bien cuando nos conocimos.- Ryou asintio mirando su postre.- pero...la semana en la que te cuide me di cuenta que no eras tan malo y...creo que debemos...

- ¿conocernos mas?-dijo Ryou mirando a su hermano.

- asi es.-dijo Bakura sonriendo debilmente. ryou suspiro.

- yo conosco mucho de ti, papá y mama no dejaban de hablarme de tus gustos y lo que hacias.-dijo Ryou algo triste.

- ¿que decian de mi?-dijo Bakura suavemente...Ryou suspiro.

- que a pesar de que mintieras sobre tu pasado seguias siendo su hijo y que estaban orgullosos de ti.-dijo Ryou mirando a un lado...Bakura se sorprendio.

- ¿lo sabian?-dijo Bakura sintiendose culpable...Ryou asintio.

- no se perdian ninguna entrevista tuya...sabian exactamente las mentiras que decias sobre ellos pero creo que estaban orgullosos de que estuvieras en la cima del mundo del espectaculo que no les importaba quedar como malos padres si tu eras feliz diciendo eso.-dijo Ryou tristemente. Bakura bajo la mirada tristemente.

- Ryou...- dijo Bakura levantando su mirada, sus ojos reflejaban la tristesa que sentia. ,Ryou simplemente nego con la cabeza.

- si ellos eran felices asi...no creo que sintiendote culpable arregles las cosas...ellos fueron felices y eso es lo deberia importarte.-dijo Ryou mirando a su hermano con compasion- ellos fueron felices hasta el ultimo momento , recuerda eso..no deshonres su memoria y sigue adelante.-dijo Ryou sonriendo...a pesar que cada vez que hablaba de sus padres se sentia realmente desolado...pues el recuerdo de haberlos visto muertos aun estaba fresco en su memoria. Ryou no podia evitar sentirse asustado...temia decirle a su hermano que habia visto a sus padres muertos y que habia intentado resucitarlos sin exito alguno...temia saber la reaccion de su hermano.

- tienes toda la razon Ryou...no debo deshonrarlos...por cierto querias hablarme de algo ¿que es?

- bueno...-dijo Ryou nervioso...- este yo...empezare a trabajar en el mundo del entretenimiento...

- ¿Que?...tu...pero...no tienes experiencia en ningun campo.-dijo Bakura mirando a ryou con algo de sorpresa y desden.- no sabes cantar, ni actuar y hacer pasteles no es un gran talento que digamos-dijo Bakura con un tono burlesco

- lo se pero ren-san dijo que me ayudaria y bueno...queria saber si te molesta mi decision...-dijo Ryou mirando nerviosamente.

- claro que me molesta tu decision-dijo Bakura algo enfadado.- tu eres un niño normal...puedes ser lo que quieras en ese espacio, abogado, arquitecto...

- esos trabajos no me interesan...al menos dejame intentarlo...ademas...apenas nos conocimos me dijiste que no te importaba lo que hiciera.- Bakura bajo la mirada derrotado era verdad que le habia dicho eso a su hermano pero...¿que este quisiera entrar a la industria?...Bakura bufo molesto...pero en realidad ¿que sentia realmente? Bakura no pudo evitar sorprenderse sentia celos de su propio hermano.

- esta bien...pero no quiero verte llorar en la habitacion por la decision que has tomado-dijo Bakura seriamente...el rostro de Ryou se ilumino.

- gracias hermano.-dijo Ryou sonriendo como nunca...aquella palabra tan odiada y a la vez amada por Bakura dejo en el corazon del albino mayor una serie de sentimientos y emociones demasiadas para su dueño.

Ryou se despidio de su hermano y fue a su trabajo de medio tiempo...al llegar Kaito sonrio mirando a Ryou.

- buenas tardes Ryou hoy tenemos mucho trabajo...-dijo Kaito sonriendo..Ryou asintio.

- genial ire a colocarme el uniforme-dijo Ryou llendo a la parte de atras...despues de unos minutos estaba listo..kaito le miro sonriente

- repartiras galletas y despues me ayudaras a atender a los clientes-dijo Kaito, Ryou asintio, suavemente tomo la canastita y salio de la tienda a repartir las galletas. despues de eso atendio a los clientes e hizo algunos pasteles...cuando la tienda se vacio y estaban a punto de cerrar...Kaito le dio su paga de esa semana con varios panfletos.

- jefe...¿que es esto?-dijo Ryou mirando confundido a su jefe quien sonrio.

- mi esposa esta preocupada por tu educacion...a tu edad deberias estar estudiando...¿estas inscrito en una escuela?-Ryou nego con la cabeza.

- mi hermano dijo que me buscaria una pero aun no hay muchos resultados creo-dijo Ryou suspirando.

- aunque estes en el mundo del espectaculo-dijo Kaito acariciandole el cabello al pequeño Ryou- es necesario terminar la escuela...esos son los panfletos de las escuelas de este sector...si tu hermano aun no ha decidido no haria nada de mal una pequeña ayuda ¿no crees?-Ryou sonrio.

- gracias Kaito-san...-dijo Ryou sonriendo.

- queremos que seas grande e inteligente ...para mi y mi mujer eres como uno de nuestros hijos-dijo Kaito y Ryou asintio.- y como hijo mio..estudiaras y seras una gran persona.-dijo Kaito con cierto tono de reproche y orgullo...la sonrisa de Ryou podria iluminar un estadio...Ryou miraba a Kaito con los ojos llenos de felicidad y esperanza.

- gracias Kaito-san-dijo Ryou feliz...esas palabras lo hicieron acordarse de sus padres

_" Ryou-chan debes sacar mejor notas la proxima vez"-decia un hombre mostrandole una pequeña libreta a su mujer.- "queremos que seas un profesional, que puedas valerte por ti mismo si algun dia no estamos"-decia aquel hombre a un niño de 6 años quien asintio._

_" asi es Ryou-chan tu debes saberlo muy bien...somos debiles de salud..."-dijo una mujer de cabellos blancos que usaba un kimono de color morado.- aunque...-dijo ella abrazando a su hijo.- "se que podras valerte por ti mismo...no por nada eres nuestro hijo."_

- "Padre, Madre"-penso Ryou sonriendo...-" no los decepcionare"-penso Ryou sonriendo.- ya es hora de que me vaya Kaito-san-dijo Ryou..Kaito asintio...despues de que Ryou se cambiara a su ropa normal se despidio de su jefe y salio de la pasteleria rumbo al departamento.

al llegar al departamento vio a Bakura sentado en el sofa tomando un par de cervezas y viendo las noticias. Ryou sonrio y se dirigio a la cocina para preparar la cena como ya estaba acostumbrado...el gatito que habia recibido de parte de Ren estaba durmiendo en uno de los sillones.

- Ryou mañana deberas darle gracias a Miyuki, ella le compro comida, arena y juguetes a esa bola de pelos-dijo Bakura mirando al chico seriamente Ryou asintio y levanto al gatito dejandolo en su regazo.

- ok...lo recordare...ahora-dijo tomando al pequeño gatito.-¿como te llamare?-preguntaba al gatito quien maullaba feliz para despues lamer la nariz del albino.- detente..ya me haces cosquillas...jajajaja

- Basura seria un buen nombre-dijo Bakura sonriendo. Ryou lo miro burlon.

- ja ja que gracioso-dijo el pequeño con sarcasmo. para despues mirar al gatito.-mmmm creo que te llamare Yue

- ¿Yue? es perfecto...un estupido nombre para un estupido gato-dijo Bakura mirando la television...Ryou solo miro al cielo harto de los comentarios hirientes de su hermano.

- bueno hare la cena-dijo Ryou haciendo una cena tradicional japonesa...despues de comer Ryou se dio un baño y se fue a dormir junto a su nueva mascota.

XXXXXXX

al dia siguente Ryou estaba nervioso...ese dia iria a su primera audicion para un comercial de una bebida...el director era Zazie quien al no encontrar un actor apto para el comercial pues el que habia elegido sufrio un "accidente" decidio hacer otro casting a ver si encontraba a su actor...Ren le llamo en la mañana dandole la direccion donde seria el casting...seria en una de las oficinas de la agencia en la seccion de actuacion. Ryou trago saliva..Bakura solo lo miraba divertido. ambos vestian unos jeans y una playera, la de Bakura era negra con rojo y la de Ryou azul con blanco.

- ¿asustado enano?

- un poco-reconocio Ryou para despues mirar a la ventana.

- quedate tranquilo soy lo suficiente famoso para que te acepten en un comercial.-dijo Bakura altaneramente, Ryou lo miro algo enfadado.

- ¿crees que no podria ser aceptado para actuar en un comercial por mi esfuerzo y no por mi nombre?

- creeme algunas veces los directores solo aceptan personas con un gran nombre detras...el jefe me conto que conociste al muy odioso de minoru takenaga- Ryou asintio con la cabeza-el muy desgraciado es el heredero de una gran empresa multimillonaria pero sueña con convertirse en una estrella que represente a japon...quiere quitarle el puesto a Yami Motou lo que es bueno pero yo sere quien supere a ese tricolor no el ademas el no se escuda en su talento de actuacion para lograr sus metas sino que se escuda en su nombre. mas bien en su apellido-dijo Bakura suspirando.- no digo que no tengas talento, si Yami Motou se convirtio en actor , tu tambien puedes. pero digo que algunas veces el apellido te da un pequeño empujuncito en el negocio.-dijo Bakura mirando a Ryou quien bajo la mirada.

- bueno gracias por decirmelo-dijo Ryou. Bakura sonrio ampliamente.

- otro consejo, en este medio lo que tienes que hacer es llamar la atencion...los elementos para llamar la atencion, ropa llamativa, buen peinado. te garantiza que los productores queden impresionados con tu presencia lo que podria conseguirte un empleo-dijo Bakura..Ryou asintio. al llegar a la agencia el pequeño ryou se fue a la area de actuacion donde estaban haciendo el casting, el menor entro en el lugar y se quedo asombrado, ¡habian muchos jovenes! algunos mayores que el...

- " hay demasiadas personas...¿lograre impresionar al director?"-penso Ryou preocupado...mirando como todos los jovenes hablaban entre ellos preguntandose como seria la audiccion.

- ¡Ryou-kun!- Ryou sintio como alguien lo abraza del cuello y miro al chico sorprendido era...

- Malik...¿tu tambien viniste a la audicion?

- y no solo yo-dijo Malik apuntando a un lado donde Yugi se acercaba a ellos

- Yugi hola hace dias que no te veo-dijo Ryou sonriendo.

- bueno ya vez...mi hermano me dijo que hiciera el casting...que me podria ayudar en mi carrera.

- yo apenas supe del casting vine-dijo Malik sonriendo.

- por cierto ¿y Marik?- ambos chicos suspiraron.

- el quiere ser la nueva estrella de rock de japon-dijo Yugi sonriendo.

- esta en un estudio grabando con su banda-dijo Malik.- yo quiero ser actor como Ishizu-dijo Malik sonriendo.

- me parece bien-dijo Ryou, una risa los hizo ver el interior de la habitacion, Minoru Les miraba creyendose superior.

- vaya, vaya, vaya...la basura ha llegado-dijo Minoru mirando a los 3 chicos quienes le miraron enfadados.- acaso creen que pueden ganarme en esta audicion ja, no me llegan ni a los talones.

- eso, Takenaga lo veremos en el casting-dijo Malik sonriendo. Yugi sonrio cuando el rubio se fue con la poca dignidad que le quedaba.

- ¿por que Takenaga-san actua de esa manera?-pregunto Ryou a los demas ellos solo negaron con la cabeza.

- el solo aprendio a obtener todo lo que quiere...y una de las cosas que siempre ha querido es la fama de nuestros hermanos...Ishizu Isthar y mi hermano son los mejores actores de japon y Bakura Tenshi el mejor cantante, aunque algunas veces esta empatado con yami pero...son titulos que el no puede alcanzar a menos que destruya las carreras de ellos-dijo Yugi suspirando- y lamentablemente la unica manera de hacerlo es empezando con arruinar las nuestras-dijo Yugi

- pero sera algo imposible para el vencerme-dijo Malik sonriendo...Ryou bajo la mirada nervioso el nunca habia actuado...¿como podria superar a Minoru o incluso a Yugi y a Malik?

una de las puertas se abrio y entro un hombre de rostro amable, vestido con un traje formal de color azul, usaba unos lentes de montura cuadrada.

- la audiccion esta apunto de comenzar...por favor siganme...-todos siguieron al hombre hacia una habitacion donde habian varias sillas...Ryou, Yugi y Malik se sentaron juntos mientras que Minoru lo hacia en la primera silla.

frente a los chicos habia una mesa donde estaban todos los productores del comercial al cual harian audicion. el hombre que los habia guiado sonrio.

- muy bien, gracias por esperar, a pesar de que el director del comercial Zazie-san no ha llegado aun, empezaremos ahora ya que no podemos esperar mas.- los chicos empezaron a murmurar

- el director no esta...esto me da un mal presentimiento-dijo Ryou en voz baja..Malik sonrio.

- tranquilo Ryou, esto es una buena oportunidad...asi nuestras actuaciones tendran una justa calificacion.-dijo Malik. un ruido hizo todos los chicos miraran a Minoru quien se habia puesto de pie elegantemente

- numero 1, Minoru Takenaga...-dijo sonriendo.- mis intereses son andar a caballo y viajar y mi especialidad es la actuacion.

- ¿Takenaga?-dijo uno de los productores...- ah tu eres el chico que esta detras del Imperio Takenaga.

- asi es, desde que era joven queria convertirme en una estrella que representara a japon y tengo la confianza de que podre hacerlo...si me eligen...este nuevo producto, junto con la reputacion de las empresas Takenaga sera un exito inmediato-dijo Minoru sonriendo triunfal.

- ahi esta, siempre lo mismo-dijo yugi suspirando.

- esa persona no se basa en su propia fuerza sino en la reputacion de su familia-dijo sorprendido Ryou.

- asi es como este medio trabaja-dijo Malik...- los productores saben esto muy bien...-dijo Malik mirando como los productores habian empezado a hablar con Minoru.

- excelente si te elegimos nuestro producto tendra mucha publicidad-dijo uno..Minoru se rio fuertemente.

- ehh pero si ya empezaron a discutir...-dijo Yugi sorprendido.

- y no hemos hecho nada-dijo Ryou...otro chico se levanto.

- un momento yo tambien quiero convertirme en estrella-dijo uno

- desde pequeño yo tambien tenia ese sueño- dijo otro...Yugi, Ryou y Malik miraban como habia empezado una pelea frente a ellos.

despues de un par de horas...

un hombre con apariencia desaliñada y cabellos oscuros paseaba por los pasillos de la agencia.

- ya deberia haber terminado...-dijo viendo el reloj...varios chicos pasaron frente a el ignorandolo.

- es la primera vez que me expreso de esa manera- decia uno.

- si fue genial-dijo otro...Zazie llego hacia una pequeña sala de espera y vio sorprendido a 3 chicos que estaban ahi...eran

-"¿que haran ellos aqui?...Malik Isthar, Yugi Motou...y Ryou Tenshi...esto sera interesante"-dijo sentandose detras de ellos para escuchar su conversacion.

- ya se por que mi hermana no queria que entrara al mundo del espectaculo-dijo Malik en un susurro.

- ellos tenian un gran sentimiento de deseo...-dijo Yugi en un susurro.

- si se trata de pelear , definitivamente perdere...nunca he actuado de verdad...ademas despues de que los productores calmaron a los demas y continuaron con la audicion...

Flash Back.

el hombre de lentes, despues de haber calmado a los chicos siguio con la audicion.

- el concepto de este comercial es sobre la destellante juventud...asi que me gustaria escuchar la interpretacion de todos sobre sus destellantes recuerdos.

todos empezaron uno por uno a relatar sus mas felices recuerdos, hasta que llego el turno de Malik.

- cuando era pequeño tuve la oportunidad de viajar con mis hermanos por europa...sin mis padres.-dijo Malik...Ryou lo miro sorprendido...quizas los padres de Malik no eran buenos padres. Yugi sonrio y se levanto.

- mi recuerdo mas feliz fue cuando mi abuelo me trajo de egipto una caja de oro, que tenia un rompecabezas...despues de armarlo todos los problemas se acabaron-dijo Yugi sonriendo...ryou sonrio junto a el...pero finalmente llego su turno...¿que diria?

- mi recuerdo mas feliz...fue cuando... a los 4 años...supe que tenia un hermano mayor-dijo Ryou suavemente...sorprendiendo a todos...Yugi y Malik sonrieron...aunque bakura odiaba a Ryou...el sentimiento no era reciproco...para Ryou..Bakura era lo mas importante que poseia en ese mundo.

Fin Flash Back

- Pero igual me sorprendiste Ryou-chan..decir eso...-dijo Malik sorprendido

- es que es la verdad...-dijo Ryou algo apenado.- mi familia era pobre pero unida...un dia mis padres me llamaron a ver la televison...

Flash Back.

- mira Ryou-chan-dijo una hermosa mujer mostrandole el televisor donde estaba un niño de 8 años cantaba en un programa.

- ah...que bonito canta...¿quien es mamá?-dijo Ryou...un hombre detras de el sonrio.

- es tu hermano mayor...su nombre es Bakura...

- ¿mi hermano mayor?...¿el chico de la television?

- asi es...tu tio Ichigo lo llevo a tokio a convertirlo en una estrella...su nombre es Bakura...

- Bakura...-dijo Ryou feliz...escuchando a su hermano mayor cantar...- gracias papá, mamá soy el niño mas feliz del mundo-dijo Ryou abrazando a sus padres...quienes rieron felices al saber que su hijo no tenia resentimiento ni celos por que su hermano mayor sea una estrella

Fin Flash Back.

- y asi fue como me entere que tenia un hermano...despues empece a comprar todas las revistas en las que salia...era mi idolo pero al conocerlo me di cuenta que no era como lo describian los reporteros-dijo Ryou suspirando.

- nuestros recuerdos son un asco...debimos haber inventado algo...-dijo Malik suspirando.

- lo se pero ahora estamos en problemas Takenaga esta en ventaja...-dijo Yugi preocupado.

- si tan solo supieramos que hacer para obtener el papel...-dijo Ryou.

- el problema es que solo uno sera elegido-dijo Malik frustrado, dejando a Ryou y a Yugi sorprendidos

- no puede ser-dijo Ryou tristemente.

- no me importaria perder contra uno de ustedes dos-dijo Yugi sonriendo.

- a mi tampoco me importa perder..si no lo consigo siguire intentando-dijo Malik sonriendo.- pero no quiero dejar que takenaga gane.

- yo tampoco-dijo Yugi sin saber que hacer para ganar el trabajo. Malik suspiro algo abatido.

- no tenemos suficiente dinero en nuestras cuentas como para ganar en ese ambito el trabajo-dijo Malik suspirando.- ademas las empresas Takenaga son famosas en todo el mundo y su reputacion es demasiado buena...los productores ya empezaron a discutir con el...creo que tiene todas las de ganar.

- Malik...-dijo Ryou tomando la mano del moreno suavemente- aunque Takenaga lo intente el dinero no puede comprar la habilidad-dijo Ryou seriamente.

- ¿crees que nuestro talento podra ganarle al dinero Ryou?- dijeron Malik y Yugi al mismo tiempo el albino sonrio y asintio.- ¿como haremos eso?- aqui el menor se quedo callado no se le ocurria un buen consejo...el menor sudo gotita...realmente no se le ocurria nada, hasta que...

_"en este medio lo que tienes que hacer es llamar la atencion...los elementos para llamar la atencion, ropa llamativa, buen peinado. te garantiza que los productores queden impresionados con tu presencia lo que podria conseguirte un empleo"_

- ¡eso es! tenemos que llamar la atencion de los productores de alguna forma-dijo el menor sonriendo...los otros chicos lo miraron confundidos.

- ¿y como haremos eso?-dijeron los dos Ryou sonrio.

- con ropa llamativa o algo asi...estoy seguro que funcionara-dijo Ryou. Malik sonrio maquiavelicamente.

- entonces ¿que estamos esperando?-dijo Malik tomando a Ryou y a Yugi de la mano-si llamar la atencion es lo que hay que hacer...¡yo soy el rey de la atencion!-dijo llevandose a los chicos casi arrastrando.

- oye espera Malik ¿que piensas hacer?-dijo la voz de Ryou se escucho a lo lejos el menor estaba nervioso y asustado.

- ya lo veran.-dijo Malik feliz...Zazie quien habia escuchado la conversacion sonrio sacandose las gafas oscuras que llevaba.

- ¿con que pensaran llamar la atencion?...no puedo esperar a ver que planearan...-dijo Zazie sonriendo, el director nunca imagino que el casting resultara tan interesante.

XXXXXXXXXX

wii capitulo 5 terminado^^ ya veran lo que hara Malik para hacer que llamen la atencion de los productores^^ y asi vencer al niño mimado de takenaga bye bee^^


	6. La Primera Amistad

PERDON POR LA TARDANZA xD en agosto termine el curso y ahora estoy juntando dinero para mi nueva empresa^^ espero que la espera haya valido la pena y les guste el capitulo para mi es uno de los mejores^^

espero que les guste bye beeXD

Capitulo 6

La Primera Amistad.

Malik miraba su creacion con ojos destellantes ryou y yugi estaban sonrojados.

- ¿estas seguro que se ve bien?-decia yugi algo inseguro, ryou sujetaba en las manos la nueva ropa que malik le habia comprado.

- espero que esto funcione malik-dijo ryou nervioso.

- claro que servira ahora vamonos-dijo malik sacando a sus dos amigos de la tienda con las bolsas de la ropa.

XXXXXX

Mientras en Kyoto. una mujer de hermosas proporciones y cabello negro largo estaba hablando por telefono, la chica vestia con un vestido y una chaqueta ajustada.

- si , Por fin pudimos encontrarlo...si- la chica sonrio- investigare el caso, antes de tomar una decision radical...si-la chica colgo el telefono.- Bakura Tenshi...es hora de hacerte una visita.-dijo la mujer colgando su celular y subiendo a su auto, saliendo a toda velocidad por la carretera.

XXXXXXXXXXX

ryou y yugi estaban algo sonrojados de verguenza, solo malik sonreia ampliamente al ver que todos en el casting los estaban mirando...los 3 chicos usaban la misma ropa, jeans negros ajustados ,una camisa blanca manga larga y una chaqueta de cuero sin mangas. todos se veian geniales.

todos los chicos en el casting susurraban lo bien que se veian y que debieron hacer lo mismo.

- esto es genial el plan funciona a la perfeccion-dijo malik sonriendo, yugi y ryou asistieron ahora menos cohibidos.

- asi parece-dijo yugi sonriendo.

- espero que nos vaya bien en la audicion-dijo ryou sonriendo.

- ¡claro que nos ira bien ryou-chan!-dijo malik sonriendo.- esta ropa lo dice...jajaja.- los tres chicos rieron felices pero...

- AHHH ¿que demonios traen puesto? ¿no les da verguenza?-dijo minoru algo asombrado...los chicos lo miraban enfadados.- ah ya veo como saben que no van a poder vencerme se visten de esa manera...quiero decirles que es un caso perdido. el papel de este comercial sera mio jajajaja- los chicos ni se molestaron en responderle, solo miraban al rubio desafiante. takenaga les devolvio la mirada desafiante.-" ¿que es esto? aunque los moleste , la expresion de su cara no cambia"-dijo el rubio mirando a los ojos a malik, yugi y ryou.-" detesto cuando la gente me desafia"-penso takenaga mientras daba media vuelta y se iba a sentar al primer lugar como siempre.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

mientras en la sala de juntas zazie cortaba algunos papeles y los dejaba en una pequeña caja. los demas productores lo quedaron mirando confundidos.

- eh...zazie-samma...-dijo uno de ellos mirando la mesa de la oficina donde estaban...la cual estaba repleto de dinero, zazie sonrio.

- ah disculpa kouichi...puedes sacar este papel inservible-dijo zazie mirando los billetes.- el hombre de lentes asintio sacando el papel de la mesa. zazie miro a 3 hombres frente a el.- lo siento pero pueden decirle a ese chico...-zazie los fulmino con su mirada.- que no comparare habilidad con dinero.-Dijo zazie seriamente. los 3 hombres que venian de parte de takenaga temblaron de miedo.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

- ¿como que lo rechazo?-dijo minoru hablando por su celular...los 3 hombres que habia mandado a comprar al director y a los productores temblaban al otro lado del telefono.

- rechazo el dinero y dijo que no compararia dinero con habilidad minoru-samma.-decia uno de ellos.

- pero por que no insistieron ¿son hombres o no? debieron quedarse ahi-dijo minoru enfadado.

- es que ese sujeto da mucho miedo-dijeron los tres al mismo tiempo y minoru colgo enfadado

- argg no lo puedo creer-dijo minoru...malik rio detras de el.

- ¿que pasa takenaga? ¿tu plan no funciono?-dijo malik sonriendo takenaga miro hacia un lado enojado.

- no se de lo que estas hablando.

- de seguro el dinero no te sirvio esta vez, nos vemos en la audicion-dijo malik con saña llendo hacia donde sus amigos los cuales lo miraban confundidos, minoru se enfado y casi lanza su celular al piso por la rabia.

-" ya veras isthar conseguire ese puesto por mis propios medios"-dijo minoru esperando al director y a los productores. finalmente se podia escuchar los pasos del director en el pasillo...todos aguantaron la respiracion al ver llegar al director...zazie se tuvo que tapar la boca para no reir al ver a los 3 chicos vestidos iguales.

- "vaya manera de llamar la atencion me han dejado sin palabras"-penso el director sentandose junto a los productores, zazie sonrio y puso la caja al frente suyo.

- perdonen el retraso, por favor quiero que cada uno saque 1 papel de la caja, y guarden el papel pues sera fundamental en la segunda parte de la audicion-dijo zazie. todos se acercaron a sacar un papel...ryou malik y yugi miraron sus papeles confundidos. ryou tenia 3-B, Malik el 3-A y yugi el 3-C los niños se quedaron mirando confundidos. zazie al ver que todos tenian un papel sonrio. juntence con las personas que tengan el mismo numero , formaran equipo de 3 personas- todos empezaron a juntarse por los numeros...los chicos sonrieron al ver que les tocaba juntos.- aqui les dire la historia del cormercial...van a promocionar una gaseosa llamada Kyurara.-dijo el director mostrando la botella y la lata de la bebida.- la historia es de 3 buenos amigos...pero a A Y B les gustaba la misma chica. A fue a declararse pero la chica dijo que le gustaba B , C intenta arreglar las cosas entre ellos...quiero que en un minuto representen dos escenas...la pelea y la reconcilacion de los amigos.

- espere un momento-dijo minoru enfadado. para despues apuntar a malik y los demas.- ellos claramente tienen una mejor relacion que los demas que nos conocimos en la mañana...es obvio que les sera mas facil actuar de esa manera.

- espera...nosotros aun no nos llamamos del todo amigos...ademas eso no tiene nada que ver con nuestra habilidad actoral.-dijo malik enfadado.

- pero claramente usan el mismo vestuario, ¿y dicen no llamarse aun amigos? mentirosos-dijo minoru enfadado.

- ya basta-dijo zazie- si quieren podemos hacer el sorteo de nuevo.- yugi miro a los chicos y despues miro al director.

- no dejelo asi por favor, no importa si no podemos planear nuestras actuaciones pero dejelo asi-dijo yugi y ryou asintio. el director sonrio.

- esta bien lo dejare asi...pero no podran juntarse a planear su actuacion-dijo zazie los 3 chicos asistieron - ahora empiecen a planear su actuacion solo tienen un minuto para demostrarme todo su talento en actuacion. el receso sera de unos 15 minutos para que puedan planear algo bueno.-dijo levantandose junto a los productores al hacerlo zazie miro al albino fijamente.- joven acompañame.- ryou asintio y siguio al director mientras los demas postulantes al trabajo se quedaban planeando como actuarian.

zazie hablo unas cuantas palabras con los productores y despues se acerco a ryou quien lo esperaba cerca de la puerta.

- espera afuera de la sala por favor...no debes juntarte con tus compañeros hasta que pasen los 15 minutos...asi nadie se enfadara.

- si -dijo ryou asintiendo. zazie acaricio los cabellos del menor sonriendo.

- por cierto ¿bakura sabe que estas aqui?-dijo zazie algo impresionado.- pense que te tendria encerrado en una jaula de oro o algo asi...

- si, bakura-san sabe que estoy aqui-dijo ryou fruncio el ceño...¿por que ryou no llamaba a bakura su hermano?. zazie bufo algo molesto, no se imaginaba que daño le habia hecho ese cantante arrogante a su propio hermano para que este actuara asi.- aunque no le hizo mucha gracia.-dijo ryou mirando a un lado algo nervioso

- lo entiendo perfectamente.-dijo zazie sonriendo.- eres como un lienzo en blanco...muchos directores o productores estaran tras de ti por eso. eres joven y tu apellido te llena de fama y fortuna aun asi eres como un gatito al que deben de educar...y creeme varias personas se acercaran a ti por ese motivo.- ryou suspiro algo cansado.- todos querran entrenarte para que seas una estrella.

- lo se...pero aun asi tenga que enfrentarme a todos los directores de tokio, estare junto a mi hermano pase lo que pase -dijo ryou recordando a bakura- ademas he conocido mucha gente en el mundo de la actuacion...y algunas son muy buenas personas por lo que no tengo miedo.-dijo ryou sonriendo para despues hacer una leve reverencia. y salir en direccion a la maquinas de dulces y gaseosas...dejando a un sorprendido zazie en el pasillo.

el director sonrio tras su sorpresa y se arreglo las gafas.

- realmente no me equivoque...ese niño es una caja de sorpresas-dijo zazie mirando en la direccion donde ryou se habia ido.- no puedo esperar a ver que le depara el futuro.-dijo zazie para despues ir a su oficina.

XXXXXXXX

mientras en la sala de la audicion.

- ¿que haremos malik?-dijo yugi preocupado...malik sonrio maliciosamente.

- dejamelo todo a mi.-dijo malik sonriendo...yugi lo miro confundido. los 15 minutos pasaron rapido y ryou entro seguido por los productores y el director.

- espero que hayan aprovechado bien su tiempo...iniciemos con la primera escena. la pelea. por favor pasen segun el puesto de sus asientos-dijo zazie..los chicos supiraron ellos eran los ultimos.

minoru y sus dos compañeros lo hicieron bien apenas empezo el tiempo empezaron a pelear verbalmente hasta que termino su minuto...los productores y le director aplaudieron.

- vaya...una intensa pelea en solo un minuto-dijo un productor.

- aun asi no es muy impresionable-dijo zazie en voz baja.

despues de que todos hicieran sus actuaciones les toco a los chicos quienes se miraron algo nervioso. malik miro al director sonriendo.

- espero que nos juzgen bien-dijo malik haciendo una reverencia para despues mirar a sus amigos. ryou estaba frente a el pues supuestamente deberian pelear y yugi estaba al lado de ryou...el albino miro nervioso a malik.

- malik...yo...-malik miro dulcemente al menor y le susurro.

- solo siganme el juego-dijo malik yugi y ryou se quedaron mirando para despues mirar a malik confundidos...zazie tomo su cronometro.

- ¿listos?- los chicos asistieron- ¡empiezen!

malik y ryou se miraron y ryou se sintio extraño.

-" no puedo moverme..¿por que?"- ryou miraba fijamente a malik a los ojos...esa mirada-" esta cargada de odio...por que la chica dijo que le gustaba B..."- el menor miro a malik con odio.-" entonces mis emociones deben ser las mismas"-penso ryou mientras malik se le acercaba...lo que paso despues nadie se lo espero...Malik le dio un puñetazo a ryou. el cual lo hizo voltear a un lado. yugi los miro a ambos sorprendido

- "sigueme el juego"-recordo ryou...y el menor estiro la mano-" debo regresarle el golpe"- pero cuando vio el rostro de malik el menor desistio en devolverle el golpe...el rostro de malik representaba arrepentimiento y miraba la mano con que le habia pegado hasta asustado...malik cayo de rodillas llorando. ryou bajo su mano y miro a malik entre preocupado y con un enorme sentimiento dijo.- lo siento.

al escuchar esa palabra yugi sonrio aliviado. zazie dejo caer el lapiz que tenia en su mano sorprendido.

malik se levanto del suelo y miro la director.

- muchas gracias-dijo malik para despues irse a la pared..yugi y ryou reaccionaron e hicieron lo mismo.

el director miro el cronometro y sonrio aun quedaba algo de tiempo...esa actuacion fue una de las mejores que habia visto.

- es increible fue solo una linea de dialogo-dijo un chico.

- pero aun que fue solo una linea, la accion retrato toda la emocion-dijo otro de los chicos.- B recibio un inesperado puñetazo. sorprendiendo a B y C pero fue A quien demostro una gran expresion de arrepentimiento y B que deberia estar enfadado dijo que lo sentia...y C se mostro aliviado por ello. todos esos sentimientos fueron expresados por ellos-dijo aquel chico. minoru celoso miro a donde estaban los tres ryou se frotaba la mejilla mientras malik le acariciaba el cabello y yugi sonreia.

-"¿quien diablos es ese niño?"- se pregunto minoru a si mismo mientras miraba como ryou reia de los comentarios de sus amigos.

el director llamo a un pequeño descanso de 15 minutos para que planearan la escena de la reconcilacion de los 3 amigos...ryou habia vuelto a ser sacado de la habitacion esta vez para que planeala la escena. pues ahora le tocaba empezar a B.

ryou se encontraba de nuevo frente a las maquinas de dulces, sentado en una de las sillas que alli habian.

- "¿que hare para la segunda ronda? se supone que debemos reconciliarnos..."-pensaba ryou mientras movia los pies algo nervioso.- "nunca he tenido un amigo por lo que no se como reconciliarme con uno"-penso ryou nervioso...recordando.

Flash Back

un ryou de 6 años estaba en la escuela primaria disfrutando un helado...mientras sus compañeros veian una revista.

- ¿no es genial bakura tenshi?-dijo uno mostrando la revista.- ha ganado el titulo de cantante mas famoso de japon con solo 9 años de edad.

- quisiera ser el...debe ser fantastico ser famoso a esa edad.-dijo otro niño.

- nunca podrias ser el..el es unico-dijo otro divertido.

- saben el es mi hermano-dijo ryou mirando la revista.

- si sigue soñando ryou-dijo uno divertido

- no, en serio es mi hermano.-dijo ryou algo nervioso.

- oigan todos-dijo uno de los niños- ryou piensa que bakura tenshi es su hermano.- los niños que oyeron eso empezaron a reirse.

- pero si es la verdad-dijo ryou , todos los niños le apuntaban y se burlaban de el..el menor tomo sus cosas y se alejo de ellos.

- no importa un dia estare con mi hermano y tendran que tragarse sus burlas-se dijo el pequeño ryou sintiendo como una solitaria lagrima caia por su mejilla.

Fin del Flash Back.

- " nunca tuve amigos por eso..."-penso el menor suspirando.- ¿como podria reconciliarme con ellos?.-dijo ryou en voz baja.

mientras en la sala de audiciones yugi se movia de un lado a otro.

- estoy nervioso...

- no tienes por que estarlo...ryou creara algo excelente que nos hara ganar la audicion.

- ¿eso crees?-dijo minoru con saña acercandose a los chicos.- el no sabe actuar y realmente gente como el no deberia estar aqui

- ¿como el?-dijo malik mirando a minoru enfadado.

- si...quizas es solo un mendigo que se cruzo con el presidente de la agencia y el le sugirio ir al casting-dijo minoru riendo- pero el es un plebeyo...despues de todo este mundo es para los mas fuertes y los mas reconocidos en esta industria.

- se ve que no has visto las noticas ultimamente takenaga-dijo yugi divertido.

- ¿de que hablas?-dijo minoru confundido.

- ryou es el hermano de bakura tenshi...-dijo malik sonriendo. minoru lo miro sorprendido- quizas el tuvo la suerte de crecer alejado del mundo del espectaculo...pero por eso no puedes negar lo que el es...el es una figura reconocida que al igual que nosotros se esta abriendo paso en esta industria. y debes respetarlo como futuro colega y compañero de trabajo-dijo malik seriamente...minoru miro a malik y a yugi enfadado.

- ¿como es posible que ustedes sean amigos?-dijo minoru enfadado.- si lo que dicen es verdad...no deberian ser amigos ¿ustedes no son los hermanos de las personas que mas odian a bakura tenshi?

- si lo somos-dijeron malik y yugi al mismo tiempo.

- entonces...deberian estar en contra de el no ayudandolo a triunfar...-dijo minoru extrañado..malik rio fuertemente.

- estas olvidando algo importante minoru-san-dijo malik sonriendo triunfador.- ryou no es bakura...por lo tanto nuestra enemistad no recae en el por ser el hermano menor de ese engreido. el es inocente de las errores que ha cometido su hermano.-dijo malik...minoru lo miro enfadado y se fue del salon de las audiciones.

- "¿como puede ser? ¿ese plebeyo hermano de bakura tenshi?"-dijo minoru enfadado para despues escuchar una risa que le llamo la atencion...minoru vio con atencion a ryou quien hablaba solo.

- no hagas eso A...no hay que desobedecer a nuestros hermanos- decia ryou metido en su loca imaginacion.

- "ese niño ¿como es posible que sea una estrella por apellido?"-pensaba minoru viendo como ryou se quedaba mirando alucinado el cielo.

- ahh quisiera tener ese tipo de amistad con yugi y malik-dijo ryou alucinado. minoru estaba impresionado.

- "¡y ni siquiera piensa en la audicion!"-dijo minoru mirando hacia aun lado.- "es una verguenza pero no dejo de tener el sentimiento de que algo bueno saldra de el..."-dijo minoru viendo a ryou quien metio un par de monedas en la maquinas de sodas y saco un refresco de Cola.

-" ¿que hare para la audicion?- se pregunto ryou abriendo la lata...el menor le dio un trago y despues vio la lata pensativo.- "el producto que vamos a promocionar es una soda"- el menor penso un poco viendo la soda...- ¡eso es! es genial-dijo ryou feliz...pero...

- ¿que es genial ryou-chan?-dijo una voz que sobresalto al menor quien casi suelta la soda.

- zazie-san...me asusto.-dijo el menor volteandose para ver al director

- ya casi termina el descanso...-dijo zazie mirando a ryou quien le sonrio.

- si, zazie-san...¿kyurara es una soda sabor limon verdad?

- asi es.-dijo zazie sonriendo.

- no estoy muy acostumbrado a tomar sodas de ese sabor...-dijo ryou en voz baja. zazie sonrio divertido.

- si no puedes tomar nuestro producto quedaras descalificado-dijo zazie , ryou se puso nervioso.

- ¡no!-dijo ryou nervioso.- lo bebere, como si fuera la mejor bebida del mundo.- dijo ryou moviendo su cabeza de un lado a otro.- ya lo vera en la segunda ronda...-zazie lo miro sorprendido.

- ¿en la segunda ronda?- el menor se tapo la boca con la mano, maldicion se le habia escapado su idea...zazie rio divertido al ver la expresion de ryou. y salio del lugar para ir a la sala de la audicion aunque le parecio extraño ver a minoru takenaga caminando en su misma direccion un poco mas adelante.

cuando llegaron al salon de la audicion ryou llego algo cabizbajo.

- "que soy idiota, sin querer le dije mi plan a zazie-san"-dijo ryou mirando a zazie con algo de nerviosismo y culpa. yugi y malik miraban a ryou algo nerviosos.

- "esa cara...¿sera posible que a ryou chan no se le ocurrio nada?"-se pregunto yugi nervioso. malik solo miraba a minoru quien hablaba con los dos chicos que estaban en su equipo.

- ha terminado el descanso, ahora la escena a actuar es la reconciliacion de los amigos...por favor empiezen.

uno por uno empezaron a actuar mientras el director observaba con ojo critico. mas nada pareciar sorprender al director.

finalmente llego la hora de la actuacion de minoru quien se acerco con su grupo al frente de los directores para actuar.

- disculpen...¿puedo usar el kyurara en este acto?-dijo minoru sonriendo triunfal...ryou se quedo atonito.

- si claro, ten-dijo uno de los productores dandole una lata de kyurara, minoru sonrio.

- observen por favor-dijo minoru mirando a los otros chicos que actuarian con el.

el chico que representaba a B hizo que estaba hablando con c sobre lo ocurrido tomando el kyurara mientras A ( minoru) se acercaba...finalmente despues de unos cuantos minutos de disculpas sobre el motivo de la pelea. el otro chico le ofrece la bebida a minoru

- ten-dijo el otro chico.

- ¿estas seguro?-dijo minoru y el otro asintio. minoru tomo la lata y bebio un trago.

- gracias...- el minuto termino. y los chicos esperaron el veredicto del director

el director sonrio.

- ya veo nunca hubieras compartido la soda con alguien a menos que este sea tu amigo-dijo el director sorprendido.- interesante.- los chicos sonrieron y fueron a sus lugares minoru empezo a recibir los elogios de su grupo.

- eso fue excelente.-dijo uno de ellos.

- bueno tu sabes...lo importante aqui...es ganar-dijo mirando significativamente a ryou quien evito su mirada mirando hacia a un lado.

- los siguentes por favor...-dijo zazie...malik y yugi se acercaron y ryou nervioso los siguio. el albino estaba temblando.

- oye ¿estas bien?-pregunto malik a ryou...el menor lo miro nervioso.

- es..es lo mismo...-dijo ryou apenas. malik y yugi lo quedaron mirando confundidos.- esa idea...de beber kyurara..y mi idea...era exactamente la misma.- malik y yugi abrieron sus ojos sorprendidos y miraron a minoru quien sonreia.

" lo importante aqui...es ganar"

las palabras de minoru resonaron en la mente de zazie quien miro a ryou algo preocupado.

- " su idea fue robada"-penso zazie algo enfadado.-" debi suponerlo de takenaga"

-" aunque la idea fue robada, no se gana nada con decirlo...si no pensamos en un nuevo guion estaremos en problemas"- penso malik preocupado. zazie suspiro...tenia que ser profesional.

- ¿que pasa con ustedes?-dijo zazie -¿sera que no han decidido que hacer?

- no...eso...uhm-dijo yugi nervioso.

- si no tienen una idea seran descalificados-dijo zazie con pesar.

- ¿descalificados?-dijo malik asustado...ryou bajo la mirada.

- estamos listos...-dijo ryou , malik y yugi lo miraron confundidos-¡estamos listos!-dijo ryou un poco mas fuerte.

- ¿lo estamos?- dijo yugi nervioso. ryou levanto la vista...yugi y malik sudaron gotita asustados...los ojos de ryou reflejaban determinacion y tambien un poco de ira. malik y yugi tragaron saliva dificultosamente...ryou tenia la misma mirada de bakura cuando se enfadaba.

- disculpe...¿podria yo tambien tomar el kyurara?-dijo ryou...zazie lo miraba algo impresionado. si antes tenia duda de si ryou era en verdad hermano de bakura, estas dudas desaparecieron...¡ryou si era el hermano de bakura!

- si claro-dijo un productor sonriendo.- ven sigueme por favor.-dijo el productor ryou sonrio. y lo siguio..al salir malik y yugi suspiraron.

- malik...recuerdame nunca...nunca...hacer enfadar a ryou-chan-dijo yugi..malik asintio algo divertido.

- ya sabia yo que bakura era una mala influencia-dijo malik bajito , yugi rio bajito.

en un par de minutos ryou llego con 2 botellas de kyurara de tamano mediano y una lata. le paso una botella a malik y a yugi. mientras el se quedaba con la lata- mientras los demas chicos murmaraban

- ¿haran el mismo acto?-decia uno.

- ¿a pesar de que takenaga-kun ya lo hizo?-decia otro.

- entonces ¿empezamos?-dijo otro productor...ryou sonrio.

- bueno ¿listos?-dijo zazie...yugi se puso al lado de ryou como en la otra escena y ryou volteo para estar de espaldas frente a malik.

-" ¿que querra hacer? ¿quiere que yo empieze? pero se supone que B empieza la escena"-pensaba malik confundido.- "no entiendo la idea"

- malik...yugi-dijo ryou volteando.- solo siganme el juego.-dijo sonriendo. ambos chicos asistieron.

- ¡empiezen!

al oir eso...ryou abrio la lata y se volteo. lanzando el contenido de la lata sobre malik...yugi miro a ryou sorprendido...todos estaban anonadados.

- ¿no se supone que se deben reconciliar?-dijo uno de los chicos en un murmullo...ryou miraba a malik con un completo odio. malik estaba impresionado.

-" desde cuando ryou sabe actuar asi"-pensaba malik devolviendole la mirada a ryou...yugi miraba primero a ryou y despues a malik sin saber que hacer...los productores y el director estaban impresionados.

-" la atmosfera se puso muy extraña"-penso zazie asombrado. todos estaban esperando un nuevo movimiento hasta que...

- solo estaba bromeando-dijo ryou sonriendo como siempre mirando a los chicos como un niño que acababa de hacer una travesura

- ¿eh?-dijeron malik y yugi al mismo tiempo...ryou rio un poco y se acerco a los chicos con las manos en la espalda en un gesto tierno y travieso.

- ¿como creen? ¿ en verdad pensaron que era en serio?-Dijo ryou con una sonrisa. malik lo miro algo confundido. y yugi sonrio aliviado...de verdad pensaba que ryou se estaba vengando por lo del puñetazo.

" solo siganme el juego"

la voz de ryou resono en la mente de malik quien sonrio un poco y puso sus manos en la cadera mirando a ryou como si lo fuera a regañar.

- me engañaste ¿cierto?- ryou saco la lengua. malik sonrio.- ¡ya veras!- malik abrio su botella pero esta se subio haciendo que la bebida empezara a salir por los alrededores de la tapa.- AHHH espera ¿que?...¿que ahhhh?- ryou y yugi se taparon la boca con su mano...intentando aguantar la risa...pero era imposible era la primera vez que veian a malik tan aturdido.

unos segundos pasaron en que los 3 chicos se miraban fijamente sin decir nada y de repente.

- jajajajajajajaja- los 3 estallaron en risas... riendose de ellos mismos como si fueran amigos de toda la vida...la risa se contagio a todos en el cuarto menos a minoru quien veia celoso la reacion de todos los demas...cuando finalmente la risa de detuvo yugi miro a sus amigos con verdadero afecto

- ¿podria ser?...¿que ya se han perdonado?- ryou no dijo nada solo estiro su lata hacia sus dos amigos...ellos entienderon la idea. yugi abrio su botella la cual no se subio como la de malik y brindaron para despues beber un trago de la soda...malik dejo de beber y con los ojos cerrados dijo.

- gracias- dijo malik para abrir sus ojos...la mirada de agradecimiento y felicidad que el moreno expresaba lo decia todo.

el minuto termino y los chicos agradecieron a los jueces...minoru estaba que hervia de rabia.

-"¿en que estan pensando?, terminar su burda actuacion con mi frase..."

- ellos usaron la frase de takenaga-dijo un chico murmurando a su lado.

- aun asi el "gracias" de takenaga fue bueno pero el de ellos fue mucho mejor...-dijo otro chico.

- el sentimiento de alivio, cuando tu mejor amigo, te perdona...ellos lo expresaron a la perfeccion

- tal como lo pense esa es la diferencia de sus habilidades para la actuacion-dijo otro chico.

minoru se enfado aun mas al oir esas palabras...no importaba que...el obtendria el papel de ese comercial, cueste lo que cueste.

despues de esa actuacion los productores y el director se dirigieron a su oficina para dar un veredicto. mientras los demas esperaban en el salon de la audicion.

- realmente tuve una buena impresion del trio de chicos que usaba la misma ropa-dijo uno de los productores.

- ni siquiera pudieron ensayar juntos y actuaron mejor que los demas.

- estaba muy conmovido por los sentimientos que expresaban-dijo otro- luego , cuando terminaron, me senti muy aliviado por ellos.-dijo el productor sonriendo.

- ese chico albino lo hizo muy bien ¿verdad?

- no me conmovio tanto como las expresiones de los demas pero si hizo muy buen trabajo-dijo otro.

- "hizo Un buen trabajo ¿huh?...¿alguien que penso en un nuevo guion en cuestion de segundos?"-penso zazie pensativo.-" en aquel momento estuve a punto de decir " estan descalificados" nunca pense que fuera capaz de ingeniar algo nuevo tan rapido"

- me molesto como usaron el producto en un principio mas sin embargo me conmovio si fuera un comercial real es posible que la mayoria de la poblacion compraria el producto-dijo otro de los productores.

- pero fue algo divertido cuando le pedi que me siguiera para ir a buscar el kyurara-dijo el chico que habia guiado a ryou hace poco.- cuando las tuvo en sus manos. la lata y una de las botellas las empezo a agitar como loco...-dijo aquel señor recordando.- ahora que lo pienso el solo batio una botella y la lata...por lo que el ya tenia todo planeado ¿no creen?-dijo aquel señor...zazie lo miro asombrado para despues sonreir.

mientras en la sala de la audicion

- eso es por que puedo sentirlo, no es solo mi imaginacion...de verdad nos estamos haciendo cercanos..., sin duda alguna ¡es amistad!-decia ryou emocionado yugi reia divertido mientras malik le acariciaba el cabello al ilucionado albino.

- si , es amistad-dijo malik sonriendo.- por cierto ryou ¿por que tanta emocion? no me digas que tu nunca...

- yo nunca he tenido amigos-dijo ryou aun con la sonrisa en la cara- cuando pequeño se me ocurrio decir la verdad sobre mi hermano y me marginaron de todo, pero eso no importa ya-dijo ryou ilusionado.- tengo dos mejores amigos ¿que mas podria pedir?- malik y yugi sonrieron para despues mirar a la puerta algo nerviosos.

- por cierto estan a punto de decir los resultados-dijo yugi nervioso.

- ah no se preocupen-dijo ryou sonriendo felizmente- estoy seguro que ustedes dos avanzaran-dijo ryou sonriendo.

- no somos los unicos que estan avanzando-dijo yugi sonriendole a ryou quien lo miro confundido.

- ¿eh?-dijo ryou confundido...malik sonrio.

- tu tambien lograste avanzar ryou-chan-dijo malik...en ese momento la puerta se abrio y entro uno de los productores a decir los resultados.

- de acuerdo les diremos los resultados ahora-dijo el productor-los actores que tienen un papel en este comercial...son Malik Isthar, Yugi Motou y Ryou Tenshi...muchas gracias a los demas por haber participado en nuestro casting por favor...las tres personas que nombre acerquense aqui.

los demas chicos salieron del salon y los chicos se acercaron al productor.

- felicidades-dijo el productor sonriendo.-mañana a las 9:00 de la mañana les daremos los detalles del comercial, ahora por favor vayan a descansar.

- si-dijeron los chicos, despidiendose del productor...los chicos se sorprendieron a las afueras del salon los esperaba zazie.

- felicidades chicos realemente me sorprendieron-dijo zazie sonriendo.

- gracias zazie-san-dijo ryou sonriendo.

- tengan cuidado al volver a casa ¿ de acuerdo? no quiero que nada les pase a mis nuevas estrellas-dijo zazie sonriendo.

- tendremos cuidado-dijeron los chicos sonriendo. para despues salir del sector de actuacion de la agencia.

- ¡lo conseguimos!-dijo malik feliz.

- mi hermano estara muy contento-dijo yugi feliz pero despues el menor puso cara triste- pero me dara un sermon de como debo y no debo actuar.

- jajajajaja. solo se tu mismo en la actuacion yugi. asi demostraras al publico tus habilidades actorales-dijo malik sonriendo.

- creo que bakura-san tambien estara feliz al decirle que consegui el papel-dijo ryou sonriendo.- pero creo que la persona que estaria mas feliz sera Ren-san cuando le diga.

- bueno ¡iremos a celebrar!-dijo malik tomando las manos de yugi y ryou.

- pero malik nuestros hermanos nos vendran a buscar pronto-dijo yugi.

- hay que celebrar que conseguimos el papel-dijo malik sonriendo.- asi que los invito a un helado-dijo malik jalando a yugi y ryou fuera de la agencia a un puesto de helados que estaba cerca de ahi.

mientras cerca de las escaleras de la agencia. minoru miraba a ryou fijamente.

- imperdonable...ryou tenshi...me la pagaras-dijo minoru mirando como malik les compraba un helado a sus dos amigos.- como sea que resulte, no puedes aparecer en un comercial si estas herido ¿verdad?-dijo minoru sonriendo maliciosamente. viendo como los 3 chicos regresaban a la agencia con un helado en la mano...minoru entro en la agencia para esperar a su presa la cual no tardo en llegar a la recepcion de la agencia donde estaban 3 personas discutiendo.

- tu maldito...quizas me hayas ganado en esa encuesta...pero pronto yo sere el primero en todo-decia bakura mirando furioso a yami quien sonreia triunfal.

- cuando lo logres...yo ya estare en la cima del mundo des espectaculo. sigue trabajando duro bakura-san.-dijo yami sonriendo

- argg te odio.-dijo bakura

- y yo a ti mas-dijo yami.

- por los dioses comportense como adultos y no como niños de 5 años-reclamo ishizu sujetandose las sienes algo enfadada...ryou, yugi y malik llegaron a la recepcion aun con el helado en mano...al ver a sus hermanos se quedaron de piedra.

- hermano...no pense que me vendrias a buscar tan pronto-dijo yugi mirando a yami quien le revolvio el cabello. bakura miro a ryou quien lo saludo con un movimiento de la mano

- tenia curiosidad por como te fue en la audicion...¿dime como te fue?-dijo yami interesado.

- ¡malik, ryou-chan!-dijo ishizu abrazando a los dos afectuosamente.- y yugi-san hace tanto tiempo que no los veo-dijo ishizu tomando el brazo de yugi para poder acercarlo para abrazarlo como a los demas.- yugi has crecido un poco desde la ultima vez que te vi.

- ¿en serio? gracias-dijo yugi ilucionado...siempre los demas lo molestaban por ser tan bajito.

- y tu ryou-chan estas muy guapo...por cierto...estan usando las mismas ropas...¿que sucedio en la audicion?-pregunto ishizu confundida.

- si ¿que sucedio en el casting?-dijo bakura acercandose a malik y tomando un mechon del cabello del rubio el cual estaba tieso.- estas todo pegotiado ¿que sucedio?

- etto...hicimos buenas actuaciones y...-dijo malik nervioso.

- conseguimos el papel-dijo yugi feliz.

- ¿conseguimos?-dijo bakura confundido.- ¿no que el papel del comercial era para una persona?-pregunto confundido.

- la idea del comercial fue cambiada a ultimo minuto creo-dijo ryou algo nervioso- en vez de una persona, el director decidio contratar a tres y bueno...los tres conseguimos el trabajo-dijo ryou nervioso...para su sorpresa y la de todos ahi..bakura sonrio orgulloso.

- ya sabia yo que lo lograrias-dijo bakura divertido.- si esta persona de aqui pudo convertirse en actor tu tambien-dijo apuntando a yami quien le saco la lengua enfadado. ishizu se suejto las sienes de nuevo.

- estos niños-dijo ella en un susurro para despues volver a abrazar a los niños fuertemente- felicidades a los tres...espero con ansias ver el comercial...ahh le dire al director que me de una copia..el primer trabajo de mi hermanito.-dijo ella emocionada.

- ya ishizu que no podemos respirar-dijo malik apenas e ishizu los dejo de abrazar pero les beso la frente a los 3 chicos.

- estoy orgullosa de los tres-dijo ella para despues mirar a malik sonriendo.- ya es tarde malik debemos ir a buscar a tu hermano a su estudio-dijo ella sonriendo.

- si adios chicos nos vemos mañana-dijo malik sonriendole a sus nuevos amigos..yugi y ryou se despidieron de el con un movimiento de la mano.

- adios malik-dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo, malik se despidio de ellos con un movimiento de la mano para despues salir de la agencia con su hermana mayor. yami sonrio.

- ven yugi...tenemos que salir a celebrar que conseguiste el empleo-dijo yami sonriendo. para despues mirar a bakura con una sonrisa- entre otras cosas -dijo sonriendo. bakura bufo molesto. mientras yugi y ryou sudaron gotita.

- bueno hasta luego yugi-dijo ryou- adios yami-san- dijo ryou. yami le revolvio los cabellos al pequeño ryou sonriendo.

- adios pequeño cuidate...adios-dijo yami a bakura mirandolo desafiante, bakura le devolvio la mirada. hasta que yami volteo para salir de la agencia.

ryou miro a su hermano quien suspiro...ryou bajo la mirada sin saber que decir.

- felicidades por tu nuevo trabajo -dijo bakura sin mirar a su hermano.

- gracias bakura-san-dijo ryou sonriendo.

- bueno aun debo hacer un par de cosas antes de que nos vayamos-dijo bakura estirando los brazos- ve con Ren...de seguro estara feliz por tu nuevo trabajo.

- ¡si!-dijo ryou saliendo de ahi, Bakura se quedo estirandose un poco mas para despues mirar al camino donde ryou habia desaparecido. el albino suspiro algo preocupado.

- " ¿que estaras pensando hacer? Minoru-kun"-penso Bakura mientras salia de ahi en direccion a su estudio , mas aunque intentaba distraerse del tema...no podia...Minoru Takenaga planeaba algo...y el averiguaria que se trae entre manos.

XXXXXXXXX

mientras en la Oficina de Ren.

- ¡estoy muy orgulloso de ti Ryou-chan!-decia Ren mientras abrazaba al pequeño albino quien reia feliz entre sus brazos.

- mañana tengo que ir a las 9 al estudio de actuacion. ¿no es genial?-dijo Ryou ilusionado Ren asintio feliz.

- si, estas cumpliendo tu sueño...muy pronto seras un muy buen actor.

- si trabajare duro para conseguirlo Ren-san-dijo Ryou sonriendo.

- esto hay que celebrarlo te llevare a un lugar especial-dijo Ren tomando la mano de Ryou y sacandolo de ahi...mientras a las afueras de la oficina de Ren, Minoru miraba entre celoso y furioso a Ryou quien era practicamente jalado hacia el ancensor por Ren.

-" esto es imperdonable no solo me quitas el trabajo sino que tambien me impides realizar una amistad con el jefe de la agencia para poder obtener beneficios...eres un..."-dijo Minoru realmente enfadado...ese chico albino le habia ganado en todo lo que planeaba hacer...y el no se lo perdonaria.

XXXXXXXXXX

Ryou miraba el paisaje impresionado Ren lo habia llevado a la torre de tokio donde se podia ver toda la ciudad...el menor no pudo evitar sonreir al ver tal vista frente a sus ojos.

- nunca me imagine que la ciudad de Tokio fuera tan bella-dijo Ryou mirando por la ventana..ren sonrio.

- se que no conoces muchos lugares excepto los estrictamentes necesarios Ryou-chan por eso decidi traerte aqui y no te preocupes-dijo acariciando los cabellos de Ryou.- cuando seas un actor famoso no solo conoceras Tokio sino otras ciudades de japon y el mundo...yo te enseñare pequeño lo que no has podido ver.

- gracias Ren-san-dijo Ryou ilucionado. el menor volvio a ir al otro lado de la torre para ver la parte este de tokio...el menor no podia evitar reir de felicidad. nunca habia visto una ciudad de esta manera. despues de unos 30 minutos en la torre Ren llevo a Ryou de vuelta a la agencia. donde se separaron puesto que ren aun tenia trabajo que hacer...Ryou suspiro un poco cansado y se fue a sentar en las sillas que estaban afuera del estudio de musica donde podia escuchar a su hermano cantar una de sus nuevas canciones.

- finalmente te encuentro solo-dijo una voz..Ryou quien estaba algo adormilado miro hacia un lado encontrandose con Minoru.

- ¿Takenaga-kun?-dijo Ryou algo sorprendido.

- tu maldito niño...me quitaste este trabajo de las manos y los favores del jefe pero...todo eso se puede arreglar-dijo sacando una pequeña navaja, Ryou se levanto del asiento asustado.

- ¿que piensas hacer?-dijo Ryou retrocediendo en especial al ver que minoru se acercaba peligrosamente a el.- espera , lastimandome no lograras nada...¡espera!-dijo Ryou, Takenaga tomo su mano y acerco la navaja a la mejilla de Ryou sin lastimarlo aun..- ¡espera! por favor...

- eso es ruega...pero sabes que no te soltare...tu me robaste ese trabajo con trampas y los favores del jefe... mereces sufrir.-dijo minoru mostrando la navaja.

- yo no he hecho trampa...y no se de que estas hablando respecto a Ren-san pero lastimandome no lograras nada ,en serio-dijo Ryou asustado sintiendo como su corazon latia muy rapido a tal punto de que le dolia.-"maldicion...si esto sigue asi..."

- no te hagas el inocente es obvio que te haces el niño indefenso y necesitado de cariño para hacer que el jefe te haga favores...en ese aspecto eres igual a mi pero no te perdonare que me hayas humillado quitandome este trabajo que por derecho debe ser mio-dijo Takenaga blandiendo la navaja aun sin hacerle daño a Ryou.

- yo no he hecho tal cosa-dijo ryou sorprendido por las frias palabras de takenaga.- ren-san y yo somos buenos amigos no es que yo estuviera fingiendo con el ni menos para conseguir beneficios o algo...

- CALLATE- Ryou cerro los ojos asustado.- aun que eso sea cierto no te salvaras de esto-dijo mostrando la navaja.- he pasado mas de 6 meses intentando conseguir el estelar en ese comercial y ese director de pacotilla escoge a otro actor-minoru sonrio maliciosamente- del cual me deshice muy facilmente. ¿quien hubiera imaginado que verlo caer por las escaleras y romperse sus dos piernas seria tan satisfactorio?- Ryou lo miro sorprendido.

- tu fuiste quien causo ese accidente ¿verdad?-dijo Ryou sorprendido y asustado.- ¡dejame en paz!

- si fui yo...y ahora el siguente eres tu-dijo minoru sonriendo acercando la navaja a la mejilla de Ryou.- no puedes salir en un comercial si tienes herido el rostro...asi que- Ryou no pudo evitar abrir sus ojos asustado al sentir el frio metal de la navaja colocarse en su mejilla.- despidete de tu carrera de actor.- Ryou cerro los ojos asustado , pero nada paso...el menor fue soltado por Takenaga cayendo al suelo el menor se toco inmediatamente el corazon intentando calmarse...mientras Takenaga forcejaba con alguien.

- tu maldita alimaña ¿que crees que estabas haciendo?-dijo Bakura mientras sujetaba la muñeca de Takenaga fuertemente mientras que con la otra mano tenia inmovilizada la otra mano del rubio. Bakura habia salido del estudio por el alboroto y habia intervenido justo a tiempo. Miyuki tambien habia salido y miraba horrorizada la escena.

- Dejame insecto...tu hermano me debe muchas-dijo Minoru enfadado.

- todo lo que crees que te debe son mentiras creadas por ti, ademas lo escuche todo...¿con que tu fuiste el causante del accidente de Kouji? al jefe le interesara saberlo-dijo Bakura con una sonrisa. Miyuki se acerco a Ryou y lo miro preocupada.

- ¿Ryou-chan estas bien?- decia Miyuki pero Ryou estaba mas concentrado en que se le pasara el dolor que ahora ahogaba su pecho...el menor asintio apenas.

- lo negare todo , no tienes pruebas solo tienes la palabra de ese mendigo que por suerte logro convertirse en una estrella-dijo Minoru enfadado. mirando a Ryou quien tosia un poco y sujetaba su pecho con fuerza mientras miyuki quien ya habia visto esta clase de dolor en Ryou tomo la mochila y buscaba la caja de pastillas y la botella...rapidamente le acerco a Ryou una pastilla y el agua ,ryou se tomo su medicamento rapidamente. al ver a su hermano asi Bakura golpeo a Takenaga fuertemente. para despues llevarlo a rastras a la oficina de Ren.- no tienes pruebas, nunca lograras demostrar lo que he hecho.

- claro que lo hare idiota o se te olvido que despues del accidente de Kouji el jefe puso camaras en toda al agencia- Minoru palidecio notoriamente, se habia olvidado de eso.- tu ataque contra mi hermano esta grabado...ahora si Takenaga pagaras todo lo que has hecho.-dijo Bakura llevando a Minoru a la oficina de ren a pesar de que este se resistia en la oficina Ren miraba seriamente muchas pantallas, retrocediendo una de las pantallas en especial...la cual mostraba el momento junto en que minoru ataco a Ryou e intento cortarle el rostro.

- Minoru Takenaga-dijo Ren realmente furioso. Bakura dejo caer al rubio sin compasion en el suelo de la oficina.- estas despedido y exiliado de esta agencia para siempre...y si crees que alguien te dara trabajo estas muy equivocado este video lo he enviado a todos los directores y a mis contactos nadie, absolutamente nadie te dara una oportunidad en el mundo del espectaculo...nosotros estamos aqui para representar a japon,si tu no puedes conseguir un trabajo por tus propios medios debes seguir intentandolo. pero el hecho de lastimar a tus compañeros esta fuera de juicio. no tienes el honor de llamarte un actor ni tampoco una estrella representativa de japon..VETE DE AQUI AHORA.

Minoru salio de la agencia realmente enfadado y humillado no sin antes darle una mirada al causante segun el de todos sus problemas Ryou estaba apoyado en el hombro de Miyuki, su mano aun seguia en su pecho pero un poco mas calmado.

- "maldito niñato ya veras por mi propio medio me hare de un nombre y me vengare de ti...¡ya veras Ryou Tenshi!"

mientras Bakura y ren hablaban en su oficina Miyuki habia sentado a Ryou en una de las sillas, el menor ya se habia calmado y ahora bostezaba algo cansado mientras que Miyuki lo miraba entre seria y preocupada.

- Ryou...¿cuando piensas decirle a Bakura que tienes un problema al corazón?- el menor abrio asustado sus ojos y miro nervioso a Miyuki quien lo miraba seriamente.

- ¿al corazón?-dijo Ryou nervioso.- no se de que habla Miyuki-san yo no tengo ningun problema...

- mentiroso.-dijo Miyuki tocando la nariz de Ryou con uno de sus dedos.- eres un pequeño mentiroso. lo pude adivinar pues te sujetabas el pecho con mucha fuerza y en el lado izquierdo donde esta el corazón y ademas investigue el nombre de tus pastillas. se que se la dan a personas con problemas graves al corazón.-dijo Miyuki sonriendo triunfal , Ryou le tomo las manos a miyuki, mirandola suplicante.

- por favor no le diga a Bakura-dijo Ryou suplicante.

- ¿por que no quieres que Bakura sepa?-dijo Miyuki preocupada. Ryou suspiro.

- el me dejo claro desde el primer momento que me vio que yo no le interesaba por eso trabajo en las tardes para poder costearme los medicamentos. y mis cosas no quiero depender de el.

- pero Bakura ha cambiado mucho desde que te tiene bajo su custodia...¿no crees que es mejor decirle?-dijo Miyuki..Ryou sonrio tristemente y recargo su rostro en el hombro de Miyuki.

- se que algun dia debere decirle a Bakura mi enfermedad...pero no quiero hacerlo hasta que este totalmente seguro que bakura me cuidara y no me abandonara despues de saberlo.-dijo Ryou seriamente...Miyuki se sorprendio ante tales palabras...Ryou tenia el cuerpo de un niño pero pensaba como un hombre...Miyuki no pudo evitar mirar a Ryou tristemente ¿que habria vivido Ryou para se viera obligado a crecer tan rapido?

- esta bien...-dijo Miyuki suspirando.- no le dire a Bakura nada pero por favor si te sientes mal no dudes en decirmelo.

- esta bien Miyuki-san.-dijo Ryou...Bakura salio de la oficina y miro a Ryou con una leve sonrisa.

- ¿estas bien Ryou?-dijo Bakura y el menor asintio.- vamonos al departamento hoy dia fue un dia muy extenuante.-dijo Bakura...Ryou sonrio y se acerco a su hermano para despues salir del sector del estudio de musica para ir a la recepcion de la agencia donde...

- ahh por fin te encuentro.-dijo una mujer de espectaculares curvas y largo cabello negro. Ryou palidecio al verla y se puso detras de su hermano mayor usando a Bakura como un pequeño escudo ante esa mujer...la mujer sonrio dulcemente a Ryou.- me diste un susto de muerte cuando te escapaste asi nada mas de Kyoto.-dijo la muchacha arrodillandose para quedar a la altura de Ryou quien la miraba aterrado.

- vayase, no tiene nada que hacer aqui. yo ya estoy bajo la custodia de mi hermano-dijo Ryou asustado agarrandose de la cintura de su hermano quien miro sorprendido a Ryou y despues a esa mujer quien miraba a ryou algo triste.

- lo se y dejame decirte que si hubieras sido mas paciente te hubiera traido con el pero no-dijo la chica negando con la cabeza- tuviste la genial idea de huir con ese policia a Tokio. eso fue muy malo Ryou chan pudiste hacerte daño.

- disculpe ¿quien es usted?-dijo Bakura con una venita en su sien...odiaba que le ocultaran cosas...la chica se levanto con gracia y miro a bakura seriamente.

- mi nombre es Luka Tsukamoto, soy una agente del Departamento del Bienestar Social y encargada del caso de Ryou Tenshi. un placer conocerlo al fin...ahora puedo decirles a mis demas compañeros-la chica miro a Ryou dulcemente- que tu no mentias, pequeño.

Ryou solo la miro enfadado, mientras bakura miraba algo preocupado a esa mujer...la cual estaba seguro que traeria mas problemas que beneficios.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

wi capitulo 6 termiando al fin no saben cuanto tiempo me costo terminar este episodioXD...¿que hara luka con la custodia de Ryou?, ¿la enfermedad de Ryou-chan sera revelada como su pasado?

solo lo sabran en el proximo capitulo^^


	7. Recuerdos Dolorosos

PERDONEN LA TARDANZA EN LAS ACTUALIZACIONES^^

PERO LES TENGO UNA NOTICIA FELIZ...NO ME VAN A OPERAR EL OTRO PIE^^ SOLO DEBO HACER KINETEREPAIA Y USAR PLANTILLAS...POR LO CUAL ESTOY TAN FELIZ QUE DECIDI ACTUALIZAR^^ ESPERO QUE DISFRUTEN EL CAPITULO

este fic esta basado en Skip Beat y en la pelicula Entrenando a Papa.

YGO no es mio sino seria una serie basada en mis albinos amados y la familia istharXD

sin mas disfruten el fic.

Capitulo 7

Recuerdos Dolorosos.

Bakura miraba a esa mujer friamente...sabia que esa mujer traeria muchos problemas.

- ¿del bienestar social? pero...-dijo Miyuki confundida. Ryou se escondio aun mas detras de Bakura.

- si...Bakura Tenshi tenemos que hablar...-dijo Luka mirando seriamente a Bakura quien la miro enfadado.

- esta bien.-dijo Bakura e iba a guiar a Luka a una oficina cuando Ryou salio de detras de Bakura y tomando la mano de Luka la obligo a mirarlo.

- dime ¿que estas haciendo aqui? mira-dijo apuntando a Bakura- el es mi hermano, no estoy mintiendo tengo quien me cuide hasta que sea mayor de edad ,ya vete. - la muchacha lo miro sorprendido y despues rio dulcemente.

- vaya Ryou-chan ¿desde cuando le hablas a si a la gente mayor que tu?- el menor se sonrojo de verguenza. la chica le acaricio el cabello dulcemente.- entiendo que estes nervioso pero debes calmarte, todo saldra bien...debes entender que lo que hace el bienestar social es por tu propio bien y seguridad-dijo ella...Ryou la miro asustado.

- por favor Luka-san no me separes de mi hermano.-dijo Ryou mirando suplicante a la pelinegra quien suspiro.

- hare lo que pueda Ryou-chan-dijo Luka sonriendo tocando los brazos del niño...Luka fruncio el ceño por un instante para despues volver a sonreir.- ahora por favor sientate ahi mientras yo hablo con tu hermano ¿de acuerdo?-dijo ella..Ryou asintio no muy convencido. el menor se fue a las sillas al lado de una oficina vacia donde Miyuki hizo entrar a Bakura y a Luka quien sonrio. Miyuki se quedo afuera con ryou mientras los dos jovenes hablaban.

- esta bien...ya estamos solos ¿digame para que vino aqui?- la chica sonrio un poco y saco una libreta y anoto un par de cosas para despues mirar a bakura seriamente.

- como dije alla afuera, soy la encargada del caso de Ryou Tenshi.-dijo ella seriamente..Bakura bufo molesto.

- ¿que caso? si mi hermano llego con un policia diciendo que debia cuidarlo de ahora en adelante-dijo Bakura confundido y algo enfadado.- pense que habia sido enviado por ustedes o algo asi.

- bueno ese es el problema...Ryou no habia sido enviado a tokio a vivir contigo...Ryou se escapo del bienestar social para conocerte-dijo Luka algo triste...Bakura la miro asombrado.

- explicate...-dijo Bakura seriamente.

- esta bien lo mejor sera empezar desde el principio.-dijo Luka suspirando.

XXXXXXXX

mientras a las afueras de la oficina. Ryou miraba nervioso la puerta de la oficina.

- tranquilo Ryou , Bakura lo arreglara todo.-dijo Miyuki pero el menor bajo la mirada preocupado.

- no es eso lo que me preocupa miyuki-san-dijo ryou nervioso.- lo que me preocupa es que Luka-san le revele mas cosas a Bakura de lo que deberia saber.

- ¿como que cosas Ryou-chan?-dijo Miyuki preocupada.

- no quiero vivir de nuevo esos momentos Miyuki-san-dijo Ryou nervioso...Miyuki no sabia que decir para animar al pequeño solamente lo abrazo brindandole un poco de consuelo.

XXXXXXXXX

Luka se acomodo en su asiento y empezo a relatar.

- la primera vez que conoci a Ryou-chan fue cuando el tenia 6 años...sus padres tuvieron un pre-infarto casi simultaneo y tuvieron que internarlos en el hospital de Kyoto yo fui la encargada de encontrar un lugar donde pudiera vivir el pequeño hasta que sus padres se recuperaran llame a todos los parientes de los cuales se tenia numero pero no aceptaron cuidarlo o algunos ni contestaron...no tuve otra opcion que llevarmelo al orfanato.

Bakura escuchaba atento el relato de la joven despues de tomar un poco de agua que bakura le habia ofrecido. continuo.

- la primera vez que lo vi dije es un niño indefenso cuando lo conoci mas a fondo no pude evitar sorprenderme de lo equivocada que estaba...ya te habras dado cuenta que Ryou-chan no se deja vencer por nada, ni por enfermedad ni por ningun obstaculo que se le atraviese en el camino ,en el orfanato pidio permiso para trabajar en la tienda que estaba cerca...no lo podiamos creer ¿un niño de 6 años trabajando? intentamos persuadirlo pero el se nego rotundamente a dejar el trabajo. pensabamos que sus padres lo estaban obligando a trabajar o algo asi e iniciamos una investigacion al respecto.

- ¿que? mis padres nunca...-dijo Bakura pero la joven con un movimiento de la mano lo hizo callar.

- lo sabemos...tus padres nunca obligaron a tu hermano a trabajar...fue el mismo quien se impuso ese peso encima.-dijo ella tristemente.

- ¿que?-dijo Bakura sorprendido. fue entonces que Luka anoto algo mas y continuo.

- Ryou queria ayudar a su familia fuese como fuese asi que sin importar nada consiguio trabajos de medio tiempo para ayudar a su familia...un dia interroge al pequeño al respecto.-dijo ella pensativa - y quede anonadada...estaba segura que no estaba hablando con un niño sino con un hombre.

Flash Back.

- Ryou...-dijo la pelinegra de hermosa figura mientras miraba como un niño albino de 6 años miraba la luna llena..el menor llevaba un kimono azul. atado con un obi rojo.- ¿por que insistes en trabajar? ¿no seria mejor descansar y jugar como los otros niños de tu edad?

- jugar es una perdida de tiempo.-dijo Ryou seriamente.

- ¿por que dices eso?-dijo ella preocupada...Ryou suspiro.

- no quiero hablar de eso Luka-san...-dijo Ryou mirandola algo triste...ella suspiro.

- pero algun dia tendras que hacerlo...-dijo ella tomando al niño del hombro el menor al miro tristemente.- dime ¿no te gusta jugar? ¿divertirte? , ¿comer golosinas hasta hartarte? como un niño normal-dijo Luka..el menor asintio.- y ¿por que no lo haces? estas en tu derecho.

- mientras yo juego mis padres sufren.-dijo Ryou simplemente.- no puedo estar afuera jugando, riendo, disfrutando cuando ellos estan sufriendo, estan cansados y adoloridos. simplemente no puedo. por eso trabajo...es mi manera de ayudarlos y demostrarles lo mucho que los necesito. pero tambien les doy la seguridad de que si algo llegara a pasar-el menor trago saliva.- yo podre cuidarme solo y ellos no tendrian por que preocuparse. y descansarian.

- Ryou-chan...hablas como si lo que les ha pasado a tus padres volvera a suceder...eso es imposible.-dijo ella...Ryou solo bajo la mirada.

- solo alguien que no conoce lo que en verdad estamos viviendo diria algo asi-dijo Ryou tristemente para despues hacer una reverencia.- buenas noches señorita Luka.-dijo Ryou alejandose de ahi dejando a luka anonadada

Fin Flash Back

- al principio me quede en shock pero despues empece a investigar y me entere que toda la familia tenia una enfermedad, la cual es muy grave...¿tu debes saber de que estoy hablando verdad?-dijo Luka mirando a Bakura seriamente este la miro sorprendido para despues voltear hacia a un lado.

- por supuesto que si. yo tambien soy parte de esa familia.

- Ryou me conto al respecto y creeme que el pobre a sufrido mucho por tu causa.

- ¿por que dice eso?-dijo Bakura algo preocupado. Luka suspiro.

- en Kyoto nadie le creia a ryou que tu eras su hermano mayor...ni siquiera yo le crei hasta que empece a investigar mas a fondo el caso...ni los demas agentes del bienestar social, ni los niños en el orfanato ni sus propios compañeros de clases le creian. por lo que Ryou prefirio guardar silencio. a los 6 meses despues de que tus padres cayeran hospitalizados se mejoraron notoriamente y pudieron llevarse a Ryou del orfanato aun asi...tu madre nos dio la direccion de la casa y los lugares donde podriamos encontrar a Ryou por si algo les pasara...quien iba a imaginar que 8 años mas tarde la tragedia llegaria a la vida de ese pequeño tan inesperadamente.

- la muerte de mis padres...Ryou no ha querido hablarme de lo que sucedio en realidad.

- ¡y con razon!-dijo ella tristemente.- fue algo realmente lamentable y sorpresivo...veras ellos murieron en la madrugada...ambos de un paro cardiaco respiratorio...la primera en morir fue tu madre...aproximadamente a las 1:30 AM. tu padre se dio cuenta de lo que estaba pasando e intento resucitarla pero no hubo caso. al tener ambos la misma enfermedad con el esfuerzo realizado y la desesperacion al perder a su amada...-aqui Luka se limpio unas lagrimas de verdad esa muerte la habia marcado.- tu padre sufrio un paro tambien y fallecio alrededor de las 3:00 AM...en todo ese tiempo Ryou estaba en la casa durmiendo en su habitacion...a las 7 de la mañana fue cuando ocurrio todo.

Flash Back

Ryou se habia levantado temprano como siempre a hacer el desayuno. despues de terminar el desayuno el menor fue a la habitacion de sus padres...el menor abrio la puerta un poco y miro a sus padres.

- papá, mamá esta listo el desayuno-dijo Ryou suavemente, mientras movia suavemente a su padre. pero no hubo respuesta.- papá tienes que despertarte tienes que abrir la posada...mamá me prometiste enseñarme a hacer un pastel ¡vamos arriba!- decia Ryou mientras movia a sus padres pero de nuevo no hubo respuesta el menor empezo a desesperarse.- ¡mamá!-dijo el niño moviendo a su madre con un poco mas de fuerza...haciendo que su rostro voltee, el menor se alejo del futon como si un resorte lo hubiera empujado...los ojos de su madre estaban blancos y de su boca escurria sangre.-MAMÁ...Papá...-decia el menor empujando a su padre un poco.- algo le sucede a mamá por favor levantate...-decia el niño con lagrimas en los ojos pero su padre no respondia...el menor temeroso acerco su mano al rostro de su padre y lo volteo..el menor empezo a llorar desconsolado...los ojos de su padre tambien estaban blancos.- PAPA,MAMA NO PUEDEN DEJARME ASI.-decia Ryou mientras que rapidamente intentaba rescucitarlos, su mismo padre  
le habia enseñado primeros auxilios...el menor presionaba el pecho de sus padres pero nada...no habia respuesta. el menor empezo a sentir un fuerte dolor en el pecho.- PAPA, MAMA- el menor salio de la habitacion se puso sus sandalias y salio a la calle.- AYUDA...AYUDA POR FAVOR MIS PADRES ESTAN MAL POR FAVOR...

los vecinos aterrados salieron a la calle, las mujeres sostuvieron al menor quien lloraba desconsolado en el pecho de ellas mientras los hombres iban a ver a los padres de Ryou, las mujeres al ver tan mal a Ryou llamaron a una ambulancia y al bienestar social cuando Luka llego vio con horror como estaban colocando a Ryou en una camilla para ser llevado al hospital. pues por el impacto de la noticia estaba sufriendo un pre-infarto. y rapidamente se subio a la ambulancia para acompañarlo. el paramedico suspiro tristemente.

- tuve que sedarlo , no dejaba de gritar "padre, madre no me dejen solo aqui"-dijo el paramedico tristemente..Luka apenas y soportaba las lagrimas todo esto no podia ser real. cuando llegaron al hospital ryou ya estaba estable , lo dejaron en observacion unas horas donde Luka nunca se separo de el.

- Ryou de verdad lo lamento tanto.-dijo Luka tristemente.

- ¿cuando seran los funerales?-dijo Ryou tristemente.

- hoy a las 4:00 PM segun los doctores estas en perfecto estado...pudimos controlar el pre-infarto a tiempo. te daran el alta a las 3:00 PM

- si gracias por todo Luka-san...se que el bienestar social pagara los funerales.-dijo el niño mirando hacia a un lado.

- es lo minimo que podemos hacer para ayudarte-dijo Luka seriamente.

- ¿que pasara conmigo ahora?-dijo Ryou seriamente...Luka suspiro.

- seras llevado a un orfanato donde te cuidaremos hasta que una buena familia te adopte.- Ryou fruncio el ceño.

- no sera necesario yo tengo un hermano mayor que cumplio los 18 años puedo irme a vivir con el-dijo Ryou seriamente...Luka suspiro.

- Ryou debes dejar de pensar que Bakura Tenshi es tu hermano...es imposible-dijo Luka seriamente.

- ¡el es mi hermano! tenemos el mismo apellido, cabello albino solo nuestros ojos son diferentes ¡el es mi hermano!

- ¿como sabes que no se decolora el cabello? ¿como sabes que el apellidoTtenshi sea su verdadero apellido y no un apellido artistico?-dijo Luka friamente.- si lo que dices es verdad el bienestar social te llevara donde tu "hermano" hasta entonces estas bajo mi proteccion.-dijo Luka seriamente haciendo que el menor la mirara friamente para despues mirar el suero que aun tenia conectado a su brazo.

- ¿a las 3:00 PM me daran el alta verdad?...¿puedo ir a recoger mis cosas a..?- el menor trago saliva.- ¿a mi casa?.- Luka asintio y miro al niño dulcemente.

- claro que si...pero iras en compañia de un policia.-dijo Luka a lo que el menor asintio.

Fin del Flash Back

- debi escoger a otro policia para acompañar a Ryou-chan...pero Hideki era amigo de la familia tenshi desde hace años y estaba muy dolido por la partida de los padres de Ryou que queria ayudar al pequeño. no pude negarme...-dijo Luka sonriendo.- pero cual fue mi sorpresa al ver que Ryou y Hideki habian huido de la casa con todas las cosas de valor y ropa de Ryou para venirse a tokio a buscarte. tuve que dar muchas explicaciones y busque a Ryou primero por todo kyoto hasta que salio en las noticias...empeze a investigar tu pasado y el de tu familia y descubri que era verdad lo que decia Ryou-chan todo el tiempo...que ambos eran hermanos. finalmente mi jefe me dijo que viniera a tokio a hablar contigo sobre Ryou y a investigarte mas a fondo-dijo Luka seriamente.- se por experiencia que las estrellas de tokio son caprichosas y envidiosas no quiero que ese ambiente influya sobre Ryou.

- yo no soy asi- Luka rio fuertemente ante las palabras de Bakura.

- si claro...y supongo que los antecedentes que tengo de una de tus ayudantes de vestuario que renuncio hace poco es mentira, como tambien una entrevista al guardia de seguridad que estuvo contigo cuando Ryou aparecio en el concierto...o que tal si le hago un examen medico a Ryou en este preciso instante...te aseguro que saldra la herida que tiene en el brazo y que pude notar bajo la ropa.- Bakura palidecio y luka se levanto del asintio triunfante.

- creeme Bakura-san que hare lo que sea para que ese niño pueda vivir una vida normal, sin tener que trabajar y que por fin pueda disfrutar de su niñez al maximo...si tengo que separarlos para que eso suceda lo hare. ahora por el momento no tengo muchos antecedentes de violencia intrafamiliar en tu contra si de que eres violento y pierdes el control con frecuencia y hieres a los que estan cerca sin ser conciente...mas eso no es suficiente. te estare vigilando de cerca y por cierto Ryou-chan no vivira contigo hasta que esta investigacion llegue a su fin..si te sientes seguro de no haber cometido negligencia alguna no tienes nada que temer.- y sin mas Luka salio de la oficina viendo como Ryou chan estaba abrazado a Miyuki.

- ¿ya nos podemos ir Bakura?-dijo Ryou esperanzado...luka nego con la cabeza.

- pequeño no puedes vivir con Bakura por el momento debemos asegurarnos que el sea un buen tutor para ti- al oir eso el menor palidecio.- te quedaras conmigo hasta que termine la investigacion y ahi decidiremos que es lo mejor para ti.

- ¡yo no quiero separarme de Bakura! ademas mañana tengo una grabacion de un comercial no puedo irme con usted.-dijo Ryou asustado...Luka lo miro sorprendido.

- ¿la grabacion de un comercial?-dijo Luka sorprendida.- ¿quieres ser actor pequeño Ryou?- el menor asintio.- aun asi tu sabes lo que opino de que trabajes a esta edad...acuerdate que debes estudiar y no se te olvide tu salud.-dijo Luka seriamente.

- su salud esta en perfecta condiciones-dijo una voz...Luka volteo encontrandose con un hombre de piel morena y ojos negros como sus cabellos. Luka lo miro seriamente.- mas me temo que si usted sigue hablando de esa manera el pequeño tendra muchos problemas con el estres.

- Ren-san-dijo Ryou acercandose a Ren y a abrazarlo fuertemente.- ella es del bienestar social...no quiere que viva con mi hermano.

- tranquilo Ryou-chan-dijo Ren acariciando los cabellos de Ryou quien asintio.- disculpe señorita ¿cuales son los motivos por los cuales debe separar a Ryou de su hermano?.

- estoy iniciando una investigacion para verificar que Bakura Tenshi sea un tutor adecuado para Ryou, mientras dure esta investigacion Ryou no puede vivir con su hermano por seguridad.-dijo Luka seriamente.

- si ese es el caso no hay problema alguno-dijo el jefe dejando sin palabras a todos.

- Ren-san...-dijo Ryou tristemente.

- si Ryou no puede vivir con su hermano mientras dura la investigacion yo me encargare de el.-dijo Ren sonriendo dejando a luka anonadada la pelinegra iba a replicar pero Ren la miro friamente- no creo que haya problema alguno Ryou no estaria viviendo con bakura por lo que no pasariamos por alto ninguna ley.

- veo que conoce las leyes al pie de la letra-dijo Luka a Ren quien sonrio.

- asi soy yo...me gusta estar preparado para todo tipo de molestias-dijo Ren..Luka lo miro enfadada y despues cambio totalmente su actitud para dirigirse a Ryou quien la miro desconfiado.

- ¿quieres quedarte con ese hombre Ryou-chan?-dijo Luka el menor asintio.- pues no se hable mas por cierto respecto a las actuaciones.

- si Ryou quiere continuar sus estudios en actuacion no creo que usted tenga la autoridad para impedirselo, y sobre sus clases normales Ryou asiste a una escuela con buenos comentarios del servicio publico y privado ,con un excelente programa de artes. por lo que como podra ver nosotros nos encargamos de que todos nuestros actores jovenes tengan una educacion no solo en el mundo del espectaculo sino tambien como ciudadanos japoneses normales.

- vaya...si es asi no tengo nada que replicar-dijo Luka sonriendo.- espero que no sea una molestia tener acceso a las grabaciones y ensayos de mi protegido...debo velar por el en todo momento.

- no habra problema a menos que usted interfiera en el trabajo de ryou y los demas profesionales que trabajan en esta agencia.-dijo Ren...Luka sonrio apliamente.

- le aseguro que no habra problema alguno-dijo ella sonriendo. para despues acariciar los cabellos de Ryou dulcemente.- perdon por causarte tanto dolor Ryou-chan pero tu sabes que asi son los procedimientos y yo solo pienso en lo mejor para ti.

- Luka-san...-Ryou se acerco a la chica y volvio a jalarla para hablarle al oido.- se que mi infancia ha sido dura pero no por eso extraño mi niñez...por favor olvida eso que necesito jugar como todo niño lo que necesito es a mi familia a mi lado y la unica familia que me queda es mi hermano.-dijo Ryou en un susurro...Luka lo miro anonadada para despues hablarle en el oido.

- se que Bakura no es lo que parece...pude sentir esa herida debajo de tu ropa-dijo Luka...Ryou asustado se sujeto el brazo.- solo busco lo mejor para ti...no quiero que sufras mas de lo que yo te he visto sufrir. quiero que esa sonrisa que pude ver en unos momentos en el orfanato este siempre en tu rostro.

- Luka-san...-dijo Ryou sorprendido...no sabia que el significara tanto para la señorita Luka.

- bueno si no hay nada mas que aclarar...Ren-san...le encargo a Ryou-chan...hoy debe estar viviendo con usted.

- ahora mismo iremos a recoger sus cosas-dijo ren acariciando el cabello de Ryou.

- adios entonces Ryou-chan nos vemos mañana.-dijo Luka saliendo de la agencia...Bakura espero a que la pelinegra se perdiera de vista para despues mirar a Ren.

- ¿y desde cuando ryou va a la escuela?-dijo Bakura confundido.

- desde mañana tengo todos los papeles listos...iba a hacer una sorpresa pero viendo como estaban las cosas. decidi intervenir. por cierto Bakura me debes una.-dijo Ren..Bakura suspiro.

- gracias Ren por salvarnos de esa situacion.-dijo Bakura algo triste.

- bueno ahora debemos cumplir las ordenes de esa mujer por ahora...Ryou-chan de ahora en adelante viviras conmigo-dijo Ren...el menor miro tristemente a su hermano.

- Bakura-san...-dijo ryou apenas.

- tranquilo Ryou te observare desde lejos por lo menos se que ren te cuidara bien.-dijo Bakura...Ryou se acerco a su hermano timidamente y sin mas lo abrazo. Bakura miro al niño sorprendido nunca se espero una reaccion asi..el menor lloraba ocultando su cabeza en el regazo de su hermano.

- perdoname hermano, perdoname...se que ahora debes estar odiandome...-dijo Ryou tristemente. Bakura lo miro anonadado.

- ¿odiandote? ¿por que?-dijo Miyuki preocupada...Ryou solo volvio a ocultar su rostro en el regazo de su hermano.

- el bienestar social no me trajo a japon yo me escape y vine a ver a mi hermano-dijo Ryou rapidamente mientras volvia a ocultar su rostro lleno de lagrimas.- solo queria verte, no queria ir de nuevo al orfanato...si lo hacia siempre seria un mentiroso ante los ojos de los demas...pero estando contigo todo seria diferente-dijo Ryou mirando a su hermano para despues colocarse de puntitas y besar la mejilla de bakura. dejando al albino como piedra. el menor miro a su hermano suplicante- por favor hermano no hagas mas cosas que Luka-san pueda tomar como aptitudes violentas sino me separara de ti...yo no quiero volver...por favor...no despues de haberlo perdido todo. no despues...-el rostro de sus padres sin vida llego a su mente el menor se aferro lo mas fuerte que pudo a su hermano.- no despues de verlos muertos por favor...no hagas que nos separen hermano.

lo unico que atino hacer Bakura en ese momento fue abrazar a su hermano quien lloraba desconsolado. Bakura empezo a acariciar el cabello de su hermanito hasta que este se calmo un poco...cuando estuvo lo suficientemente calmado bakura se arrodillo e hizo que Ryou se arrodillara para despues besar su frente y acercar el rostro de ryou a su pecho.

- dime pequeño ¿que es lo que escuchas?-dijo Bakura...Ryou aun sollozando un poco sonrio al escuchar el latido del corazon de su hermano.

- tu corazon...-dijo Ryou..Bakura sonrio y abrazo a Ryou.

- cada vez que las pesadillas te invadan recuerda ese sonido-dijo Bakura sonriendo.- recuerda que yo estoy aqui..y que no te dejare...olvida todo lo que viviste en Kyoto...olvida esa mañana que temes recordar...solo te estas lastimando a ti mismo.

- ¿Luka-san te conto todo verdad?-dijo Ryou algo asustado.

- si pero no me dijo que enfermedad tienes, dijo que nuestros padres tambien la tenian..es extraño yo no tengo nada.

- eso es por que eres afortunado-dijo Ryou sonriendo levemente.

- aun asi no te salvaras de que Ren o Miyuki te lleven al doctor para averiguar que enfermedad tienes-dijo Bakura seriamente el menor suspiro.

- no quiero y no ire es mi ultima palabra-dijo Ryou suspirando.- odio los doctores. y las agujas- el menor sintio un escalofrio.- dios con solo pensar en los malditos sueros me pone enfermo.-dijo Ryou para si mismo.

- lo mejor sera irnos a descansar hoy ha sido un dia muy dificil.-dijo Ren...Ryou asintio...juntos fueron al departamento de Bakura y sacaron la ropa de Ryou y al gatito de este...Ryou dio un ultimo vistazo al departamento de Bakura y sin mas abrazo por la espalda a su hermano quien estaba hablando con miyuki sobre su agenda de mañana...Bakura sonrio y miro a su hermano quien aun mantenia su cabeza baja.

- adios hermano-dijo Ryou apenas.

- no un adios Ryou..sino un hasta luego-dijo Bakura sonriendo acariciando los cabellos de su hermano antes de besar su frente. ren se despidio de Bakura y Miyuki salio de ahi con Ryou para despues irse en una limosina a su hogar.

Ryou miraba nervioso por la ventana...nunca se imagino que Luka-san viniera por el. Ren observaba al niño seriamente.

- asi que escapaste del bienestar social.-dijo Ren, Ryou asintio.

- nadie me creia que Bakura era mi hermano...pensaban llevarme a un siquiatra para que me quitara la idea de que tenia un hermano-dijo Ryou con burla.- apenas tuve la oportunidad me vine a tokio a buscarlo...fue una suerte que hubieramos llegado un dia en que habia un concierto , no sabe lo feliz que estuve cuando el decidio quedarse conmigo sea cual sea el motivo de eso-dijo Ryou suspirando. pues sabia que el motivo era no arruinar la carrera de su hermano.-pero no puedo negar que me decepcione tambien de las actitudes de Bakura-san.

- si pero yo creo que ha cambiado mucho.-dijo Ren sonriendo.- por cierto parece que conocias muy bien a esa mujer llamada Luka ¿o me equivoco?-dijo Ren...Ryou sonrio.

- la conoci cuando tenia 6 años...mis padres sufrieron un pre-infarto cuando estaba en la escuela...al llegar a mi casa solo estaba la policia y el bienestar social me dijeron lo que habia pasado y fui al hospital a verlos...ahi fue cuando la conoci...ella me cuido hasta que mis padres se recuperaran...lo unico malo es que tuve que quedarme en un orfanato-dijo Ryou enfadado.- y empezaron a sospechar un sin fin de cosas e investigaron a mi familia...aun asi no descubrieron que tenia un hermano y no importaba cuantas veces yo lo decia...nadie me creia...cuando mis padres se fueron al cielo...-Ryou cerro los ojos recordando el latir del corazon de su hermano.- ella me iba a llevar al orfanato de nuevo, yo le decia que bakura podria cuidarme pero solo se reian de mi...si me quedaba con ella siempre seria un mentiroso. pero si lograba ir con mi hermano.

- la verdad se sabria...-dijo Ren sonriendo.- realmente eres alguien de armas tomar.- el menor se sonrojo fuertemente y bajo la mirada apenado.

- me querian separar de lo unico que tengo...-dijo Ryou simplemente- aunque sea agresivo, solo piense en si mismo, sea vanidoso y estupido Bakura es lo unico que tengo. y lo defendere como sea posible.-dijo Ryou decidido. ren sonrio...de verdad ese niño hablaba como un hombre. aunque el tambien quisiera que ese niño viviera mas amenamente su infancia. despues de todo era un simple niño de 14 años. el cual habia sufrido mucho y habia perdido ese deseo de divertirse y solo pensar en el. ren sonrio un poco. si Ryou olvido esos sentimientos era su deber como tutor temporal el de recordarselos.

XXXXXXXXX

wii capitulo 7 terminado^^ ahora se sabe mas lo que vivio Ryou chan pero no se desesperen este fic aun tiene muuuucho por delanteXD


	8. Investigacion

HOLA PERDONEN LA TARDANZA

^^ YA HAN ESPERADO MUCHO ESPERO QUE VALGA LA PENA^^

este fic esta basado en Skip Beat y Entrenando a Papá

YGO no es mio, Ojala lo fuera pero no lo esXD

Capitulo 8

Investigacion

ryou se quedo sin habla al ver la enorme casa de ren...era una hermosa pequeña mansion de unas 7 habitaciones. y pintada en calidos colores y con un amplio jardin.

- bienvenido a tu nuevo hogar pequeño-dijo ren sonriendo. ryou no pudo evitar sonreir ...todo en aquella casa era muy acogedor.

al entrar al lugar el menor se vio envuelto en un calido abrazo.. una mujer unos años menos que ren , de cabellos castaños y ojos celestes lo miraba dulcemente.

- bienvenido pequeño.-dijo ella sonriendo.- ren ya me ha contado todo...es genial que vivas con nosotros.-dijo ella sonriendo...ren sonrio a la mujer y cuando ella se levanto le dio un tierno beso en los labios.

- ryou ella es mi esposa Miku.- querida ¿por que no llevas a ryou-chan a conocer la casa? yo me encargare del gato-dijor en divertido pues el gato de ryou no habia parado de ronronear en manos de ren.

la mujer sonrio y tomando la mano de ryou lo llevo hacia la sala de estar.

- ryou chan...este es la sala. ahi esta el comedor y por aqui esta la cocina-dijo ella emocionada..ryou no podia evitar verla algo divertido.- arriba en el segundo piso estan las habitaciones y aqui el baño del primer piso..-dijo ella emocionada de un momento a otro miku se arrodillo y abrazo a ryou chan.- perdona esto ryou pero es que no tenemos ningun hijo y me emociona tanto tenerte aqui.- ryou se quedo quieto mirando a la mujer...no podia negar que le recordaba mucho a su madre por lo que el niño timidamente acaricio el cabello de la mujer y sonrio.

- no se preocupe...miku-san...yo...-iba a decir ryou pero la mujer lo volvio a abrazar.

- shhhh ya lo se todo...no te preocupes...que en esta casa yo sere tu madre- ante estas palabras el menor abrio los ojos sorprendidos...no pudo evitar un par de lagrimas que ensuciaron sus mejillas y sin perder tiempo abrazo a la mujer

ren no pudo evitar sonreir al ver la imagen...ryou se limpio sus lagrimas y sonrio. ren tosio un poco para llamar al atencion, miku y ryou lo miraron.

- querida. ryou chan debe estar cansado.

- ah si...ryou chan te mostrare tu habitacion.-dijo miku tomando la mano de ryou y lo guio al segundo piso donde estaban las habitaciones . ryou vio con asombro su habitacion era de color azul y tenia una gran y amplia cama con doseles.

- ren-san...miku-san esto es...hermoso-dijo ryou sonriendo. ren y miku no pudieron evitar sonreir tambien.

- aqui podras guardar tu ropa-dijo miku mostrandole el armario.- debes estar agotado pequeño-dijo miku algo preocupada.- ponte tu pijama y recuestate yo te subire la cena.

- ¿eh? pero...

- no hay peros que valgan-dijo miku tomando al pequeño del hombro llevandolo a la cama donde estaban sus maletas.- vistete..te traere la cena...ren me ha contado que te gusta la comida tradicional.

- asi es-dijo ryou algo avergonzado.

- entonces preparare algo tradicional especial para ti-dijo ella feliz.- te quiero ver en la cama en 5 minutos.

- esta bien-dijo ryou sonriendo debilmente. viendo como miku y ren salian de la habitacion...el menor se cambio ropa y se acosto en la cama...yue habia subido las escaleras y ahora estaba a su lado envuelto entre las sabanas de la cama del albino, despues de unos 10 minutos miku regreso con una bandeja de comida...ryou comio gustoso la comida de miku y despues de tomarse sus pastillas se dejo llevar por el dios de los sueños. miku no pudo evitar sonreir al ver al niño dormido...tomo la bandeja de la comida y apago las luces de la habitacion.

al bajar las escaleras se encontro con ren quien le sonrio.

- se te ve mas feliz ahora querida-dijo ren...miku no pudo evitar sonreir.

- claro que estoy feliz...-dijo miku sonriendo.- no puedo tener hijos y ya habia perdido las esperanzas de poder tener un hijo...pero ese niño es tan adorable.

- ryou-chan ha pasado por mucho, perdio a sus padres y se escapo del bienestar social para ir a tokio y conocer a su hermano. pero al parecer ryou olvido lo que es sentirse un niño.

- aun esta en la edad de divertirse-dijo miku riendo un poco.- si ryou olvido como divertirse como un niño de su edad. es nuestro deber como sus tutores recordarselo-dijo miku sonriendo

- asi es-dijo ren besando a su esposa. despues de cenar y lavar los platos ,la pareja se fue a dormir esperando que el dia de mañana fuera mas tranquilo.

XXXXXXXXX

mientras en un departamento en una de las zonas mas lujosas de tokio...un albino de ojos rojos tomaba una cerveza mientras miraba el cielo por su ventana.

- ryou...- dijo bakura en un suspiro. las palabras de la agente del bienestar social aun estaban en su mente.- asi que ren-san tenia razon...tu los viste muertos...ademas tuviste que pasar tantas cosas...nunca me imagine que tu obsecion por trabajar...era por que no querias verlos sufrir.- bakura bebio un gran trago de cerveza para despues lanzarla a la basura decidido.- luchare por tu custodia...te mereces una vida mejor que la de ir a un orfanato- con esta idea el albino se fue a dormir...ya que mañana le esperaba un dia muy dificil.

XXXXXXXXX

a la mañana siguente ryou se desperto algo confundido...el menor lentamentamente se levanto en silencio, tendio la cama y abrio la puerta de su habitacion silenciosamente. el menor se quedo en silencio viendo la hermosa casa en las penumbras de aquella madrugada...el menor suspiro un poco...al parecer nunca se le iba a ir la costumbre de despertarse temprano. el menor vio al fondo del pasillo , la puerta de la habitacion en la que dormian sus nuevos tutores y no pudo reprimir una punzada de dolor. la habitacion de sus padres tambien quedaba al final de un pasillo y el estar ahi viendola desde afuera le traia de vuelta ese horrible momento. el menor se sujeto el corazon. intentando calmarse.

- " tranquilo ryou, tranquilo...respira"-pensaba el niño mientras respiraba ahora un poco mas calmado...el menor inconsientemente recordo el latir del corazon de su hermano. y sonrio.- hermano...- el menor simplemente se dejo arrullar por el sonido del corazon de su hermano y cuando vio la puerta de nuevo no pudo evitar sonreir al notar que los recuerdos no habian llegado a su mente...el menor rio casi en un susurro y miro a la ventana...el sol ya comenzaba a salir, ryou sonrio mas y bajo las escaleras lo mas silenciosamente posible. no le gustaba estar en una casa sin hacer nada y ren y miku habian sido muy buenos con el. lo menos que podia hacer era hacerles el desayuno. el menor iba a cruzar la sala de estar para llegar a la cocina cuando la luz de una lampara se escendio , ryou se detuvo en seco. sudando frio al notar la mirada entre divertida y enojada de ren quien lo miraba desde uno de los sofas.

- quedarte quieto no te servira-dijo ren levantandose del sofa para acercarse al pequeño que lo miraba asustado y nervioso..ren un gesto tierno toco la nariz de ryou sonriendo- ya te vi pequeño ninja ¿adonde ibas?

- yo...etto-dijo ryou nervioso, ren suspiro y se cruzo de brazos mirando al niño seriamente.

- o mejor...la pregunta es...¿que pensabas hacer?-dijo ren...el niño bajo la mirada sintiendose algo mal consigo mismo puesto que habia sido descubierto no sabia por que pero la mirada de ren le hacia sentir como si estuviera planeando una travesura en vez de ir a preparar el desayuno. ren volvio a suspirar y miro a ryou fijamente...el menor no pudo evitar tragar saliva al ver esos ojos llenos de compresion y ternura.

- ren-san...yo...-dijo ryou nervioso. ren suspiro pesadamente.

- veo que algunas costumbres nunca se te quitaran pequeño-dijo ren en un suspiro. ryou sonrio debilmente quizas le dejaria hacer el desayuno despues de todo...no se espero que ren se acercara a el , lo tomara en brazos y subiera con el las escaleras. el menor lo miro confundido y desconcertado. intentando inutilmente de soltarse de su nuevo tutor.

- ren-san..¡bajeme!-dijo ryou en un susurro intento no despertar a la esposa de ren. ren simplemente lo miro con ternura y lo llevo a la habitacion donde dormia con miku...al entrar ryou vio nervioso como miku lo miraba tiernamente.

- ¿se ha despertado?-pregunto miku sorprendida.

- te dije que lo haria-dijo ren llevando al confundido niño al centro de la habitacion, acostandolo al medio de la amplia cama...la mujer inmediatamente se acosto y abrazo al confundido joven. quien la miro sorprendido y nervioso...pero sus ojos reflejaban el miedo y la confusion al estar en la cama con sus tutores.

- ¿por que me trajo aqui ren-san?-pregunto ryou intentando liberarse de los brazos de miku quien sin dejarlo salir hizo que el menor recostara su cabeza en su hombro...la mujer empezo a mecerse suavemente mientras entonaba una cancion. el menor se quedo de piedra ante esto.

- ryou...se que estas acostumbrado a levantarte temprano y a hacer las tareas del hogar pero en esta casa esta estrictamente prohibido que hagas eso-dijo ren en un tono jugueton mientras el menor habia cerrado los ojos y se dejaba arrullar por miku.

- pero...no puedo evitarlo...yo ...creci con la idea de que...- el menor poco a poco se iba adormeciendo.-debia ayudar en lo mas posible...

- y eso es lo que vamos a arreglar-dijo ren en un susurro- se que aunque tu y tus padres eran unidos puedo ver en tu forma de actuar que no eran muy cariñosos contigo. - ryou suspiro.

- preferia que descansaran...-dijo ryou abriendo los ojos algo adormecido.- a que pasaran tiempo conmigo...aun asi pasamos tiempo en familia y esas cosas...ellos nunca fueron malos conmigo...solo...que no podiamos contar con el tiempo suficiente para...dormir todos juntos como una familia unida-admitio ryou mirando a miku quien le sonreia dulcemente.

- dejate querer pequeño...recuerda que aqui yo sere tu madre...hare lo que ella nunca pudo hacer...mimarte hasta el cansancio.-dijo ella volviendo a mecer a su pequeño quien cerro los ojos dejandose mimar por la mujer no pudo evitarlo se sintio nuevamente como un niño de 6 años que venia a refugiarse a los brazos de su madre por haber tenido una pesadilla o haberse asustado con el mounstro del armario. el niño sin temor alguno abrazo a miku del cuello y se durmio...como nunca antes lo habia hecho. ren y miku sonrieron felices y volvieron a dormirse. ya mas tarde despertarian al pequeño...ren sonrio para sus adentros parece que fue realmente util el cambiar la hora de la grabacion del comercial a las 11 de la mañana.

XXXXXXXXX

bakura llego a la agencia temprano como siempre. espero ver a los productores, a zazie y a los del equipo de sonido e iluminacion del comercial de ryou pero no vio a nadie. confundido miro a su agente quien revisaba unas formas.

- miyuki...¿que paso con el comercial de ryou?-pregunto bakura...miyuki sonrio.

- el jefe cambio la hora de la grabaccion de las 9:00 am a las 11:00 am-dijo miyuki sonriendo.- dijo algo como intentar quitar un mal habito...realmente no se mucho del tema-dijo miyuki suspirando.

- ¿un mal habito?-dijo bakura pensativo. hasta que miro sorprendido a miyuki.- ¿sera ese mal habito?

- ¿de que hablas?-pregunto miyuki curiosa. bakura suspiro.

- ryou tiene el mal habito de despertarse temprano a hacer los queaceres y el desayuno.-dijo bakura suspirando.- si ren puede quitarle ese habito que dios lo bendiga-dijo bakura sonriendo. miyuki le sonrio.

- espero que pueda hacer algo...no es normal en un pequeño despertarse temprano. lo digo por experiencia mis hijos son como piedras cuando duermen-dijo ella divertida. bakura sonrio y siguio a la mujer hacia el estudio de grabacion.

XXXXXXXXX

unos debiles rayos del sol empezaron a filtrarse por la ventana...ryou empezo a moverse por la reciente iluminacion...y lentamente desperto. el menor se estiro como un gatito y miro el reloj.

- ah...son las 9:00 am...-dijo el menor bostezando para despues abrir los ojos sorprendido.- ¿las 9:00 am? MALDICION.-dijo ryou levantandose de la cama donde estaba para despues detenerse pensativo.-" un momento...me quede dormido con ren-san y miku-san"-dijo el niño revisando la habitacion. no habia nadie mas que el...el niño timidamente salio de la habitacion y bajo las escaleras para llegar al comedor...miku estaba sirviendo el desayuno mientras ren leia el periodico.

- buenos dias ryou-chan-dijo miku sirviendole un poco de jugo de naranja en un vaso.

- buenos dias-dijo ryou confundido.

- ven y sientate o el desayuno se te enfriara-dijo miku divertida al ver la expresion de ryou.

- yo...esto...-dijo ryou mientras se sentaba.- ¿la grabacion del comercial...?

- cambie la hora a las 11:00-dijo ren mientras se servia cafe.- ademas hoy no tienes escuela..el director me llamo diciendo que hoy los alumnos se iran de viajes de estudios y por lo que tecnicamente perderias clases.-dijo ren mirando a ryou tiernamente.- ademas debes acostumbrarte a tus nuevos tutores.

- ten ryou-chan-dijo miku mientras le pasaba un plato con desayuno.- tienes que comer rapido..ren te llevara de paseo antes de ir a la agencia. yo me quedare con yue- ryou asintio un tanto confundido ,cuando el albino termino el desayuno. se fue a duchar y a vestirse...cuando bajo del segundo piso el menor vestia una playera azul, con una chaqueta de cuerpo y unos jeans oscuros. ren ya lo esperaba en la puerta de la pequeña mansion.

ryou sonrio timidamente para ir camino a la limosina que los esperaba. cuando la puerta se cerro el menor miro confundido al adulto.

- etto...ren-san.

- dime pequeño.-dijo ren sonriendo.

- yo...etto...¿como usted sabia que me iba a despertar temprano?-pregunto ryou confundido...ren rio un poco.

- bakura me lo comento un dia...dijo que tenias el habito de despertarte muy temprano...ademas que yo ya lo sospechaba.-dijo ren sonriendo. ryou se sonrojo- eres un niño que se preocupa mas de los demas que de si mismo...por eso tenia la sospecha de que te despertarias temprano a hacernos el desayuno o algo asi- ryou se sonrojo mas.- y no me equivoque.

- ren- san...-dijo ryou algo sorprendido para despues sonreir debilmente.- ¿a donde vamos? miku-san dijo que iriamos de paseo.

- te llevare a conocer la zona en la que vivo para que no te pierdas cuando quieras salir-dijo ren sonriendo. ryou asintio mientras veia el paisaje por la ventana. a unas cuadras de la casa quedaba un negocio de abarrotes y una pasteleria. la cual ryou vio interesado. ren sonrio.

- ¿te gustan los pasteles verdad?-dijo ren..ryou miro al adulto sonrojado para despues asintir con la cabeza.

- si, me gustan mucho-dijo ryou sonriendo.

- quizas por eso estas trabajando por unas horas en una pasteleria-dijo ren suspirando...ryou abrio los ojos sorprendido ¿ el jefe sabia que estaba trabajando en otra parte?

- ren-san...etto...¿como...?

- yo lo se todo ryou-dijo ren sonriendo. mientras miraba al pequeño seriamente- segun mis informantes es un buen trabajo y tu jefe es una muy buena persona. asi que no hay ningun problema de que sigas trabajando ahi.-ryou lo miro algo enfadado.

- ¿ha estado siguiendome?-dijo ryou algo enfadado. ren sonrio.

- por supuesto que si-dijo ren para despues acariciar los cabellos de ryou.- tenia miedo que algo mas te pasara al estar al lado de bakura, el ya te lastimo una vez...no queria que volviera a pasar- ryou sonrio debilmente.

- gracias por preocuparse por mi-dijo ryou sonriendo.

- no tienes por que agradecer nada...yo ahora soy tu tutor temporal...y te cuidare lo mejor que pueda.-dijo ren decidido y ryou sonrio.

despues de dar una vuelta en la limosina en el sector donde estaba la casa de ren, fueron camino a la agencia. al llegar al sector de actuacion el menor vio con una sonrisa como malik y yugi ya estaban ahi.

- ryou-chan-dijo malik sonriendo.- veo que llegaste justo a tiempo ya pensabamos que no habias recibido el mensaje de que la hora se habia cambiado.

- en realidad no lo habia recibido...ren- san me lo dijo en la mañana-dijo ryou sonriendo.

- ya veo-dijo malik sonriendo... yugi llego a donde estaban sus amigos y los abrazo para despues guiarlos por el estudio de actuacion

- chicos hay que ir al estudio zazie-kun esta inspirado en el comercial-dijo yugi riendo. ryou y malik miraron al director quien estaba dando ordenes para todas partes. los chicos rieron al ver al escena.

- aqui estan-dijo zazie llendo hacia sus 3 nuevos actores.- haremos el comercial al aire libre asi que tienen que ir al estacionamiento donde los iremos a buscar con los autos de la empresa.

- si-dijeron los niños.

- por cierto ryou tengo que hablar algo contigo-dijo zazie tomando al niño del brazo y llevandolo algo lejos de los otros niños para despues mirarlo seriamente.

- ¿que pasa zazie-san?-dijo el menor nervioso...zazie suspiro

- ¿conoces a esa mujer?-dijo mirando discretamente a Luka quien estaba en una esquina del lugar mirando todo con ojo critico.

- si-dijo ryou suspirando.- es del bienestar social, esta aqui para ver si bakura es un buen tutor-dijo ryou bajando la mirada.

- asi que era eso. yo ya me preguntaba por que habias llegado con el jefe a la agencia.-zazie suspiro.- ahora entiendo por que me decia que tenia que ver tu comercial. yo ya pensaba que tenias una fan.- el menor se rio.

- no ella no es mi fan aunque si se preocupa mucho por mi-dijo ryou sonriendo.

- ella tiene autorizacion de estar en todas las grabaciones que hagas. asi que tendremos que llevarla con nosotros al set. aunque ella este viendote no debes ponerte nervioso...si te llega a molestar en tu trabajo solo dime y yo la hecho del lugar.-dijo zazie sonriendo. ryou lo miro nervioso.

- no es necesario hecharla...ya estoy acostumbrado a que este cerca de mi...no es la primera vez que la veo-dijo ryou sonriendo nervioso.

- aun asi avisame cuando te este molestando.-dijo zazie para despues acariciar el cabello de ryou.

- gracias zazie-san por preocuparse por mi-dijo ryou zazie solo sonrio y se alejo del pequeño para ver algo en el set el menor sintio una mano en su hombro...era luka-san

- buenos dias ryou-chan -dijo ella sonriendo.

- buenos dias señorita luka-dijo ryou mirando a la pelinegra quien sonrio.

- sabes esto puede ser muy emocionante-dijo ella sonriendo.- nunca pense que te interesaria el espectaculo pero si es lo que quieres yo te apoyo.-dijo ella sonriendo.

- gracias luka-san.-dijo ryou sonriendo.

- mi pequeño... actor famoso de tokio. ya puedo ver las miradas envidiosas de las del departamento del bienestar social-dijo luka en su mundo. ryou rio divertido. luka en algunos momentos podria actuar como toda una mujer pero la mayoria del tiempo actuaba como una niña pequeña.

- debo ir al estacionamiento luka-san...usted tambien debe ir...iremos al set de grabacion-dijo ryou. luka sonrio.

- vamos.-dijo luka siendo guiada por ryou al estacionamiento. ahi los esperaban yugi y malik quienes miraron confundidos a la mujer.

- ¿ryou-chan quien es ella?-dijo yugi confundido.

- nuestro pequeño ryou ya crecio tiene novia-dijo malik riendo. ryou se sonrojo.

- ella no es mi novia ¿que cosas dices?-dijo ryou sonrojado al maximo luka rio fuertemente.

- no el no es mi novio...en realidad es como un hermanito para mi.-dijo ella sonriendo para despues ofrecer su mano a los chicos.- mi nombre es Luka Tsukamoto, mucho gusto.- los niños aceptaron la mano de la mujer.

- Malik Isthar.

- yo soy Yugi Motou.- al presentarse la mujer los miro seriamente.

- dejenme adivinar eres el hermano de la actriz ishizu isthar y tu eres el hermanito del cantante y actor Yami Motou ¿verdad?-dijo ella los chicos asistieron.

- si ellos son mis amigos-dijo ryou sonriendo.

- ¿en serio? ¿son amigos?-dijo ella mirando con sorpresa a los niños.- pero ¿ellos no son los hermanos de las 2 personas que odian mas a tu hermano?- malik suspiro fuertemente.

- ¿por que todo el mundo nos dice eso?-dijo malik algo enfadado.

- debe ser algo sorprendente para los demas que seamos amigos-dijo yugi. ryou solo sonrio.

- bueno luka-san...el que nuestros hermanos odien a bakura no hay razones para odiar a ryou.-dijo malik mirando fastidiado a la mujer.

- incluso Ishizu-san y mi hermano se llevan bien con ryou-chan-dijo yugi sonriendo.

- nosotros no somos ese tipo de persona que juzga a alguien por el apellido por las acciones de otros..a quien odiamos es a bakura. ryou no debe cargar con los errores de su hermano-dijo malik seriamente por lo que luka sonrio.

- ya veo-dijo luka sonriendo.- tienen razon no debi dudar de los motivos de su amistad-dijo ella. los niños sonrieron y se subieron al gran auto que los llevaria al lugar de grabacion junto con luka.

al llegar al lugar un hermoso rio con mucha vegetacion. los niños salieron del auto para ver mejor el paisaje

- vaya es hermoso-dijo yugi.

- chicos. mientras nosotros preparamos el equipo. pueden ir a cambiarse para el comercial las chicas los estan esperando.-dijo zazie sonriendo.

- esta bien zazie-san-dijo ryou llendo con los chicos al auto donde 3 chicas los esperaban. luka no pudo evitar sonreir a ver como las chicas les mostraban un uniforme escolar muy lindo a los chicos y le decian que entren al auto a cambiarse.

- "parece que ryou-chan la esta pasando bien en tokio."-dijo mientras escribia algo en su libreta.-" aunque las personas odian a bakura tenshi, no odian a ryou...pense que este mundo era cruel y distante al parecer me equivoque."-decia luka mientras veia como los productores y la gente de la agencia preparaba la iluminacion y la ubicacion de las camaras.

- mas camaras por ahi quiero todos los angulos posibles. un poc mas de luz por ahi por favor-decia zazie realmente concentrado en su trabajo.

mientras en el auto ryou y los chicos se cambiaban ropa.

- por fin llego el momento de la verdad-dijo malik emocionado.

- es nuestro primer comercial espero que nos vaya bien.-dijo yugi mientras se arreglaba el uniforme escolar

- nos ira bien.-dijo ryou sonriendo.- solo tenemos que ser nosotros mismos y todo ira bien.- malik y yugi sonrieron al oir eso. y salieron del auto seguidos por ryou...los 3 vestian un uniforme escolar de color negro. solo que yugi y ryou lo tenian colocado perfectamente. marik tenia abierta la chaqueta escolar dejando ver la camisa blanca que llevaba debajo dandole un toque rebelde

- se ven muy bien chicos-dijo zazie sonriendo. luka quien estaba cerca de ahi se acerco a los niños.

- ryou-chan-dijo ella con ojitos llorosos.- es tu primer paso en la vida de actor. suerte mucha suerte. ahh estoy tan emocionada. los apoyare desde lejos-dijo ella sonriendo haciendo que zazie sudara gotita.

- gracias luka-san-dijo ryou sonrojado.

- vamos chicos vayan donde los guionistas ellos les explicaran la escena.-dijo zazie y los chicos despues de una reverencia fueron a donde zazie les habia dicho. zazie miro a luka san y sonrio.- pense que usted no queria que ryou-chan trabajara en esto-dijo zazie sin mirar a la pelinegra quien sonrio.

- yo solo quiero la felicidad de ryou-chan...si el es feliz siendo actor yo sere la primera en apoyarlo.-dijo luka sin mirar al director. zazie sonrio.

- ya veo...chicos coloquense en posicion. el sol esta perfecto. vamos rapido-dijo zazie llendo a su lugar. luka sonrio mas ampliamente. y se quedo viendo la grabacion desde lejos. cuando los niños estuvieron en su puesto zazie sonrio.- y...¡accion!

los chicos empezaron a actuar dejando impresionado a zazie y a luka quienes los miraron con un pequeño destello de orgullo.

despues de un par de repeticiones de escena, unos descansos y un par de leidas de guion. el comercial ya estaba listo. los chicos estaban tirados en el suave cesped aun vistiendo el uniforme escolar sonriendo mientras miraban las nubes.

- eso fue excelente-dijo malik divertido. ryou estaba lago sonrojado mientras yugi tenia una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

- solo espero que hayan editado la escena en la que me cai-dijo ryou sonrojado. en el comercial tenian que correr como si fueran los mejores amigos por el rio. y sin querer ryou tropezo y cayo al suelo siendo ayudado por malik y yugi.

- no se ryou zazie-san parecia emocionado cuando te caiste-dijo yugi suspirando.- lo escuche a lo lejos diciendo "Acercamiento"-ryou se sonrojo.

- no puede ser...bueno ya no hay nada que decir si llega a salir dire que fue parte del guion-dijo ryou sonrojado. malik y yugi rieron en ese momento ryou se reicorporo rapidamente- maldicion o habia olvidado.

- ¿que habias olvidado?-dijo malik interesado. ryou miro a sus amigos y se acerco a ellos con cuidado.

- necesito que me hagan un favor-dijo ryou en un susurro- necesito que distraigan a luka cuando lleguemos a la agencia para asi escabullirme e ir a mi trabajo de medio tiempo.

- ¿trabajo de medio tiempo?- pregunto malik interesado.- ¿en que trabajas?

- en una pasteleria en el centro de tokio-dijo ryou sonriendo.- el jefe es muy bueno conmigo y me enseña a hacer muchos dulces.

- wow...genial quizas puedas enseñarle a ishizu a cocinar un pastel o algo delicioso-dijo malik sonriendo- mi hermana es excelente actuando...pero cuando se trata de cocinar...

- yo cocino muy bien o por lo menos eso me han dicho-dijo ryou sonriendo.- mi madre me enseño cuando pequeño tambien se la ceremonia del te. y a hacer arreglos florares al estilo japones...mi mama me enseño todo eso, para asi ayudarla a atender a la gente en la posada.

- genial...asi que ¿tienes que ir a tu trabajo?-pregunto yugi sonriendo.

- si despues de almuerzo...por lo necesito que me ayuden a distraer a luka-san-dijo ryou preocupado.

- cuenta con nosotros ryou-chan-dijo malik sonriendo. ryou los miro agradecido.

- gracias amigos en serio-ryou sonriendo.

para celebrar el termino de la grabacion zazie llevo a todo el equipo de grabacion y a sus jovenes actores a almorzar a un restourant

Mientras comian el postre malik , yugi y ryou planeaban como distraer a luka.

- asi que yugi tu iras a hablar con ella y la distraeras mientras yo ayudo a ryou a salir del restourant

- de acuerdo-dijo yugi sonriendo.

- gracias amigos de verdad les debo una-dijo ryou

- no te preocupes con tal que nos traigas un pastel invididual yo soy feliz-dijo malik sonriendo.

- jajajajaja-rio el pequeño albino divertido- tranquilo malik prometo traerles unos pasteles despues.

- preparense despues de esto es posible que mi hermana los invite a comer-dijo malik sonriendo.- quiere invitarlos desde hace tiempo...pero esta de muy ocupada con su drama en la tv pero esta a punto de terminar el ultimo episodio.

- bueno esperamos con ansias esta invitacion-dijo yugi sonriendo. ryou asintio.

despues del postre pusieron su plan en accion, mientras ryou y malik se escabullian fuera del restourant yugi hablaba amenamente con luka quien estaba encantada con el pequeño.

- si...conoci a ryou cuando tenia 6 era un niño tan lindo-decia luka contandole a yugi como habia conocido a ryou...y sin que se diera cuenta aquel al que debia seguir en todo momento ya estaba unas cuantas calles lejos del restourant

- gracias malik por ayudarme-dijo ryou sonriendo.- ahora debo ir a trabajar.

- ve, yo te cubro-dijo malik y ryou salio corriendo de ahi...aun asi malik no pudo evitar reir al escuchar a ryou gritar a lo lejos.

- ¡les traere pastel lo prometo!- malik rio con ganas y regreso al restourant. viendo como luka aun hablaba con yugi, sonrio y fue a pedir una soda a la barra de bebidas...cuando luka-san se dio cuenta que ryou no estaba ya era demasiado tarde.

XXXXXXXXXXX

ryou llego en buen momento a su trabajo pues habia mucha gente, despues de cambiarse y ayudar a kaito a hacer pasteles y a atender a los clientes. kaito le enseño a hacer una torta de frutos rojos

- ya casi es la hora de cerrar-dijo kaito viendo el reloj.

- asi parece...vaya se paso rapido el tiempo-dijo ryou sonriendo. la campana de la tienda sono y ryou sonrio.- yo atiendo-dijo ryou llendo al mostrador.- buenas noches ¿en que le puedo...?-ryou se quedo en silencio al ver a la persona que habia entrado en la pasteleria

- ¡te encontre!-dijo luka sonriendo satisfecha. ryou sudo gotita.

- luka-san...-dijo ryou sorprendido.

- ya habia recibido comentarios de que trabajabas en una pasteleria...¡lo sabia!..se que la costumbre de trabajar no se te quitara ni con un buen tutor.-dijo luka sonriendo- ¿y dime como es tu trabajo? ¿no haces muchos esfuerzos verdad?

- no, no los hago...kaito-san me regaña cuando quiero cargar cajas-dijo ryou sonriendo.

- len...¿que sucede?-dijo kaito , ryou bajo la mirada y luka lo miro confundida.

- ¿len?...¿por que te dice asi ryou-chan?-pregunto luka confundida.

- disculpe mi rudeza pero ¿quien es usted?-pregunto kaito y luka sonrio.

- lo siento, mi nombre es luka tsukamoto, soy del bienestar social y estoy a cargo del caso de este pequeño que esta aqui-dijo ella besando la frente de ryou.

- ya veo...-dijo kaito sonriendo.- por eso lo estaba buscando

- este travieso se escapo del restourant...hiciste que tus amigos te ayudaran... eso fue malo ryou-chan, te estuve buscando por todo tokio.

- perdona luka-san pero tenia que trabajar-dijo ryou sonriendo

- si tenemos que hablar seriamente sobre eso...pero ahora viendo este lugar...-dijo ella mirando a los pasteles con los ojitos brillantes.- ryou-chan ¿me darias un pastel de piña y uno de chocolate?-dijo ella y ryou sonriendo le sirvio los pasteles.

- ¿para llevar o para servir?-pregunto ryou y luka sonrio.

- para llevar...segun se tu turno termina en un par de minutos.-dijo luka sonriendo.

- si es verdad-dijo ryou mirando el reloj.

- asi que te esperare y nos iremos juntos a la casa de tu nuevo tutor...en el camino hablaremos seriamente-dijo luka mirando a ryou quien sudo gotita

- si luka-san.-dijo ryou bajando la mirada como perrito bajo la lluvia.

- ryou mejor ve a cambiarte ya es hora de cerrar-dijo kaito y ryou asintio y se fue para cambiarse ropa.- señorita luka no creo que le moleste que le haga unas preguntas

- no por supuesto que no-dijo luka sonriendo.

- es de ryou...¿ryou tiene nuevo tutor?

- solo temporalmente...hasta que decida si bakura tenshi es un buen tutor...si resulta que lo es...se quedara con la custodia de mi pequeño...si no es asi tendre que llevarlo a un orfantano y ryou estaria disponible para la adopcion.

- mmmm ya veo-dijo kaito sonriendo- entonces no la detendre en su trabajo pero le pedire un favor...si llega a encontrar que el hermano de ryou no es apto para su custodia...¿podria decirme el nombre del orfanato donde lo colocara?...le he tomado cierto cariño a ese pequeño desde que llego a mi tienda.

- claro...se ve que lo quiere mucho.-dijo luka sonriendo.

- estoy listo-dijo ryou sonriendo. luka le revolvio los cabellos tiernamente.

- vamos-dijo luka sonriendo, para despues ver a kaito sonriendo.- bueno nos vemos despues-dijo luka sonriendo.

- si, buenas noches luka-san...ryou-chan-dijo kaito sonriendo.

- buenas noches para usted tambien-dijo luka y ryou se despidio de kaito con un movimiento de la mano.

- adios kaito-san nos vemos mañana-dijo ryou sonriendo.

- adios-dijo kaito sonriendo.

luka llevo a ryou a su auto para ir a la casa de ren...ryou miraba el paisaje. luka le sonrio.

- bueno pequeño parece que has hechos muchos amigos en tokio-dijo luka sonriendo

- si muchos amigos. el venir a tokio creo que fue una de las mejores cosas que he hecho.

- me gusta oir eso-dijo ella sonriendo- se te ve feliz aqui...

- soy feliz aqui con todos-dijo ryou sonriendo.

- hablame de tu hermano...¿se llevan bien? ¿ como se tomo la noticia de que tenia un hermano?-pregunto luka interesada, ryou suspiro.

- no se lo tomo muy bien-dijo ryou bajando la mirada- el solo se quedo conmigo para mantener las apariencias-dijo ryou suspirando.- me dijo que lo que hiciera le tenia sin cuidado...por lo que yo supe que no iba a mantenerme y por eso consegui trabajo.

- ya veo...

- pero el ha cambiado...se interesa mucho en mi ahora, se preocupa por mi..antes ni le interesaba...ahora es totalmente diferente creo que el estar con el lo ha cambiado.-dijo ryou sonriendo.- por eso creo que estar bajo su tutela seria lo mejor...asi bakura aprendera a querer a alguien mas que a el...y yo estare con la unica familia que me queda.

- me parece bien...aun debo seguir investigando a tu hermano...pero tu testimonio me sirve de mucho. asi que ha cambiado...

- si mucho antes me miraba muy mal...ahora me mira con cariño...cuando me mira asi me recuerda a mis padres...me mira igual que ellos.

- estoy tan feliz por ti ryou-chan-dijo luka sonriendo.- no debes preocuparte, lo que he investigado de tu hermano no es tan malo...

- ¿en serio?

- si...pero aun quedan unos meses de investigacion. quien sabe lo que podria pasar en ese tiempo.

- luka-san...-dijo ryou sonriendo.

- bueno ya llegamos-dijo luka deteniendose frente a la casa de ren.- no les des problemas a tu tutor niño travieso y no te vuelvas a escapar te castigare-dijo luka algo enfadada.- si tenias que trabajar pudiste habermelo dicho

- si Luka-san no lo volvere a hacer-dijo Ryou sonriendo.

- eso espero...yo ahora ire a disfrutar de esta delicia-dijo mostrando la cajita que tenia los pasteles- asi que ve a tu nuevo hogar y a dormir que mañana saldra el comercial...ah ya quiero verte en la television.

- Buenas noches Luka-san-dijo Ryou sonriendo.

- Buenas noches mi pequeño-dijo Luka devolviendole la sonrisa. para despues irse en su auto hacia el hotel donde se hospedaba.

Ryou entro en la casa e inmediatamente fue recibido por ren y por Miku, el menor fue regañado por ren por escaparse asi...pero no le prohibio regresar a trabajar solamente bajo la condicion que el o luka-san lo fueran a buscar despues que su turno terminara. despues de eso miku sirvio la cena y el menor se fue a dormir.

el albino no supo por que pero se sintio por primera vez tranquilo...quizas Bakura se quedaria con su tutela despues de todo. Ryou suspiro ahora mas tranquilo.

- espero que todo salga bien.-dijo el menor antes de dejarse llevar por el mundo de los sueños.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

WII capitulo 8 terminado...jejejejeje espero que les guste


	9. El Cumpleaños de Bakura

perdonen la tardanza de este capitulo espero que la demora haya valido la pena^^ despues de tantos meses aqui esta el capitulo 9 de Cambio de Corazón, me costo sudor y lagrimas realmente asi que Disfruten el capitulo y perdonen a esta loca escritora por ser tan lentaXD

YGO no es mio

Disfruten el fic^^

Capitulo 9

El Cumpleaños de Bakura

han pasado un par de meses desde que luka llego a tokio a iniciar la investigacion y desde ese momento ryou ha vivido una vida normal o mas o menos normal.

ryou bajo de las escaleras de la casa de len con un uniforme escolar...miku y ren sonrieron al verlo.

- ten ryou tu desayuno-dijo miku sonriendo dejando unos huevos con tocino en la mesa. ryou se sento en la mesa y empezo a comer.

- recuerda ryou que a las 5 una limosina vendra a recogerte en la escuela y te traera a la agencia. te has hecho muy famoso desde el comercial.- ryou se sonrojo.

- nunca pense que el comercial se volviera tan popular.-dijo ryou sonrojado.

- se han convertido en la sensacion juvenil del momento-dijo miku sonriendo.- todas las revistas hablan de ustedes y lo que haran despues del comercial.

- de seguro habran muchas ofertas de trabajo para ti cuando llegemos a la agencia.-dijo ren quien estaba leyendo el periodico ryou sonrio.

- eso espero-dijo ryou sonriendo.

despues de tomar desayuno ren fue a dejar a ryou a la escuela. la cual era un gran edificio de color verde y gris.

- bueno nos vemos luego ryou-chan-dijo ren y ryou sonrio

- adios ren-san-dijo ryou viendo como la limosina se iba. el menor fue a su salon y sonrio al ver a sus amigos.

- hola ryou-dijo yugi y malik lo saludo con un movimiento de cabeza

- hola chicos-dijo ryou sentandose en su pupitre- ¿como estan?

- excelente-dijo malik sonriendo.-desde el comercial he recibido muchos trabajos...saldre en algunos capitulos de un dorama junto a ishizu.

- ¿el dorama de detectives? ¿tu hermana no es la policia que siempre resuelve los casos?

- si asi es...y saldre como el testigo de un homicidio...que ademas tiene un parentesco familiar con el mafioso que estan persiguiendo.-dijo malik en un susurro.

- ¿en serio? genial-dijo yugi sonriendo.

- avisame cuando dan los capitulos no me los quiero perder-dijo ryou sonriendo.

- yo no quiero perderme el nuevo video de Yami-dijo yugi sonriendo.- ah estado trabajando mucho en el me dijo que seria espectacular.

- bakura ha hecho un par de sencillos pero no me ha dicho nada sobre los videos en las horas que estoy en la agencia.

- es cierto ya no vives con el.-dijo malik algo triste.

- pero ya ha pasado un tiempo y bakura ha mejorado en su conducta...quizas luka-san me permita quedarme con el despues de todo-dijo ryou sonriendo.

- esperemos que asi sea...-dijo yugi sonriendo

despues de la escuela los jovenes tuvieron que irse a sus respectivas agencias de talentos. ya que desde el comercial no habia un momento de paz para ellos...realmente la fama era muy dificil de sobrellevar.

ryou llego a su agencia en la limosina la cual lo habia esperado al salir del colegio. al llegar fue directo a las oficinas donde los secretarios y jefes de actuacion u otras especialidades recogian las solicitudes para posibles trabajos de sus jovenes estrellas.

apenas entro el jefe de actuacion lo llamo a su oficina...el menor vio que la mesa estaba llena de carpetas. de diferentes colores.

- buenas tardes ryou mira esto-dijo Miroku el jefe del sector de actuacion sonriendo.- las carpetas azules son tus ofertas de trabajo-dijo mostrando un alto de carpetas que ryou quedo impresionado

- tantas...por dios-dijo ryou sonriendo.

- tienes invitaciones a concursos-dijo sacando un par de carpetas.- tambien tienes listo un papel en un nuevo dorama que van a dar en el verano. sera producido por otra agencia pero aun asi es un trabajo importante podrias darle una leida al posible contrato-dijo tomando un par de carpetas mas y pasandosela a ryou- el productor de yami Motou ha estado llamando mucho quiere que participes junto a su hermano y a Malik isthar en su nuevo video musical, aunque tambien tienes un posible papel en un video musical de Bakura.

- ¿de Bakura? ¿en serio?-dijo ryou emocionado.

- si-dijo pasandole la carpeta.- quiere hacer un video contigo. lo cual sorprendio a toda la compañia...dejame decirte un secretito-dijo miroku acercandose a ryou sonriendo.-antes de que llegaras a la vida de bakura el siempre hacia los videos musicales solo...ren tuvo que obligarlo a hacer videos con otros actores. el que quiera trabajar contigo tuvo que ser un milagro divino.

- no creo que haya sido un milagro-dijo ryou sonrojado.

- claro que lo es. mejor ponte debajo de una puerta es posible que tiemble cuando termines de grabar el video con tu hermano-dijo miroku pasandole las carpetas a ryou.- aun eres muy joven y debes estar emocionado pero no te dejare tomar mas de 1 empleo largo. los empleos cortos como los concursos o apariciones en videos musicales la mayoria de las veces la grabacion dura un dia y listo. pero no quiero que te estreses asi que tomalo con calma ¿esta bien?-dijo miroku seriamente.

- si claro-dijo ryou levantandose con cuidado con tanta carpeta que tenia en las manos.- gracias por todo miroku-san

- de nada-dijo miroku.

ryou salio con cuidado de ahi y se fue a sentar en una banca cerca de una fuente de agua en medio de la agencia.

- "el dorama esta muy interesante...asi que sera un remake de una viejo dorama que fue muy famoso"-pensaba ryou leyendo la carpeta concentrado.-" la historia de un amor imposible entre una hija de una familia adinerada y un profesor ademas que la familia rica no es tan buena como aparenta"- ryou suspiro.- espero que sea un buen trabajo.

- hola enano-dijo una voz...ryou levanto la vista y sonrio.

- ¡hermano!-dijo ryou viendo como bakura lo miraba sonriente y a su lado estaba miyuki mirando al pequeño albino con una sonrisa.

- buenas tardes ryou-chan-dijo miyuki sonriendo.

- buenas tardes miyuki-san

- ¿que estas haciendo ryou?-dijo bakura tomando los papeles de la mano de ryou.

- eh espera...- pero ya era demasiado tarde bakura ya los estaba leyendo.

- al parecer te estas volviendo famoso en japon.-dijo bakura con un poco de orgullo.

- ¿te han ofrecido muchos trabajos ryou-chan?-dijo miyuki besando la frente de ryou.

- si pero miroku-san no me dejara hacer mas de un trabajo grande a la vez. dice que soy muy pequeño para hacer mas de un dorama

- y tiene razon...estas recien empezando a trabajar en esto si te pones mucho peso encima te dejara hecho polvo-dijo bakura con un tono autoritario

- ok-dijo ryou sonriendo.

- ¿por cierto ryou-chan te han dado la oferta de nuestro video?

- si algo asi...pero tambien yami motou quiere que haga uno con el-dijo ryou. mas despues de decir eso miro a bakura nervioso ya que su hermano aun odiaba a yami...bakura apreto los puños y miro al lado enojado.- pero tambien estaran malik y yugi y bueno no se si aceptar.

- es un buen trabajo-dijo bakura apenas...ryou lo miro sin entender.

- eh...pero...¿no te enfadaras si tomo ese empleo? tu odias a yami-san-dijo ryou preocupado.

- d...debo ser tolerante con tus empleos-dijo bakura mirando a un lado enfadado aguantandose la rabia.- pues tu y yo somos personas distintas no puedes odiar a quien yo odio a menos que sea justificado-dijo bakura con una leve sonrisa

- bakura...-dijo ryou asombrado.

- como podras ver ryou-chan bakura ha madurado estos meses que no has estado con el-dijo miyuki sonriendo.

- lo veo ¡bakura eres genial!-dijo ryou sonriendo. bakura se sonrojo de verguenza.

- bueno uno hace lo que se puede.-dijo bakura. miyuki rio un poco. y ryou no pudo evitar abrazar a su hermano.

- has madurado mucho hermano estoy orgulloso de ti- dijo ryou abrazando a su hermano. quien estaba rojo de verguenza

- ryou...-dijo bakura sonriendo. y miyuki sonreia feliz...al fin algo habia derretido el corazon de hielo de bakura. pero habia otras dos personas que estaban viendo la escena. luka sonreia feliz al igual que zazie.

- creo que mi decision sera dicha muy pronto-dijo luka sonriendo.

- aun asi me sorprendes que hayas visto que hay un corazon en bakura es algo sorprendente-dijo zazie sonriendo.

- tambien como vi que no eres un idiota-dijo luka sacandole la lengua. zazie sonrio y beso los labios de luka quien se sonrojo. quien iba a pensar que en unos meses terminarian los dos enamorados.

despues de que ryou dejara de abrazar a bakura. bakura y miyuki guiaron a ryou al estudio de grabacion para mostrarle mas a fondo el video en que querian que trabajara con ellos.

- ¿asi que la cancion se llama Perdido?-dijo ryou confundido.

- es una cancion que hizo cuando no estabas con el...en cierto modo estaba perdido sin ti-dijo miyuki sonriendo

- oye miyuki eso no se dice-dijo bakura sonrojado.

- yo tambien te extrañe bakura-dijo ryou sonriendo.

- tonto...-dijo bakura sonrojado.

- buenas tardes a todos-dijo luka entrando al estudio.

- buenas tardes luka-san-dijo ryou sonriendo

- bakura...debo hablar contigo y lo demas en privado-dijo ella sonriendo. ryou la miro preocupado.

- vamos a la oficina de ren-dijo bakura sonriendo.- despues de todo la mayoria de las veces no hace nada.

- esta bien-dijo luka. bakura siguio a luka quien le beso la frente a ryou.- tranquilo no pasara nada malo.

- si te creo pero...-dijo ryou y luka le cubrio los labios con un dedo.

- no digas mas...acuerdate que yo estoy aqui para velar por ti...asi que ahora solo confia en mi.-dijo luka a ryou quien sonrio debilmente.

- lo intentare-dijo ryou sonriendo

luka sonrio y salio del estudio miyuki le tomo el hombro a ryou y sonrio.

- todo estara bien ryou-chan-dijo miyuki sonriendo

- eso espero miyuki-san-dijo ryou en un susurro- eso espero

XXXXXXXXX

mientras en la oficina de ren.

el jefe miraba seriamente a luka y a bakura los cuales estaban esperando a que luka diera su veredicto.

- los he convocado aqui para darles mi decision sobre la custodia de Ryou tenshi-dijo luka sonriendo.

- ya veo-dijo ren seriamente- ¿cual es su decision?

- ryou-chan es un niño muy bueno y necesita de mucho amor para volver a recuperar esa infancia que perdio...aun le quedan algunos años para que pueda divertirse. y he decidido que bakura-san sera un buen tutor, ha demostrado un gran cambio desde la primera vez que lo vi.

- ¿en serio?-dijo bakura feliz-¿ryou estara bajo mi custodia?

- pero no todo es color de rosa-dijo luka sonriendo- ryou aun debe permanecer bajo la custodia de ren-san hasta que haga todo el papeleo, ademas ren-san queda seleccionado como una excelente familia que puede optar a la adopcion de ryou si bakura incumple con su labor,-dijo luka seriamente- debo advertirte bakura-san esta es la unica oportunidad que te doy-dijo luka seriamente.

- no fallare-dijo bakura sonriendo

- eso espero por que la paliza que te dare te dejara imposibilitado de tener hijos si es que fallas-dijo luka enfadada

- si, si lo se-dijo bakura

- entonces ¿bakura sera el tutor de ryou-chan?-dijo ren algo triste

- si...ryou ha hecho hasta lo imposible por estar con su hermano...seria una muy mala persona si lo alejara de la unica familia que tiene-dijo luka sonriendo.- mas si le haces daño no tendre otra opcion que alejarlo de ti.

- tranquila no le hare daño.

- asi que en eso quedamos-dijo ren sonriendo. luka-san sonrio.

- ren-san...he investigado su caso. y si bakura resulta ser un buen tutor ustedes tambien pueden tener la alegria de un niño en su vida-dijo ella sonriendo.- usted puede ir a cualquier orfanato y adoptar al niño o niña que quiera-dijo luka entregandole un papel a ren.- esta es una recomendacion mia. con ella puede adoptar a un niño con algunas facilidades

- muchas gracias luka-san

- ahora vamos a darle las buenas nuevas a ryou-chan-dijo luka sonriendo. bakura y ren salieron de la oficina junto a luka y se fueron al estudio donde estaba ryou y miyuki hablando sobre el video.

- ryou-chan...-dijo luka sonriendo.- tenemos que decirte algo importante

- ¿que tienen que decirme?-dijo ryou con algo de miedo

- que bakura-san...-intento decir luka pero bakura la interrumpio abrazando a ryou

- ¡sere tu tutor ryou!-dijo bakura sonriendo ryou abrazo a su hermano feliz

-¿en serio? ¡Bakura!-dijo ryou abrazando a su hermano emocionado- hermano-dijo ryou emocionado sin darse cuenta se puso a llorar en el hombro de su hermano.

- mientras hago el papeleo, te quedaras con ren-san-dijo luka acercandose a los hermanos- pero despues de eso podras quedarte con bakura.

- ya veo...-dijo ryou limpiandose las lagrimas-luka-san ¿puedo...decirte algo en secreto?-dijo ryou saliendo del abrazo de bakura para llevarse a luka a una esquina del estudio.

- y bien pequeño ¿que quieres decirme?-dijo luka en un susurro.

- ¿luka-san puedo quedarme mañana con bakura?-dijo ryou en un susurro tambien

- ¿quieres quedarte con bakura por un dia?-dijo luka sonriendo.-¿alguna ocasion especial?

- mañana es su cumpleaños-dijo ryou sonriendo.

- ya veo..por mi esta bien. solo promete portarte bien y le dire lo mismo a bakura.-dijo luka-san sonriendo

- gracias luka-san-dijo ryou sonriendo

luka sonrio y llevo a ryou con los demas.

- bakura...mañana te quedaras con ryou. cuidalo bien ¿eh?-dijo luka seriamente

- ¿en serio?-dijo bakura sonriendo

- si pero debes cuidarlo bien ¿entendiste?-dijo luka-san con una sonrisa- esto es uan excepcion por una ocasion especial

- prometo cuidarlo bien-dijo bakura sonriendo

- bien entonces me voy-dijo luka abrazando a ryou.- que la pases bien regresare cuando tenga los papeles listos aun asi tu sabes que siempre me puedes llamar-dijo luka acariciando los cabellos de ryou.

- si lo se, que le vaya bien luka-san-dijo ryou sonriendo para despues ver como luka-san salia del estudio de musica.

- y ryou chan ¿ya has decidido en que trabajar?-dijo ren y ryou sonrio.

- hare el video junto a yami-san y tambien el video musical junto a mi hermano-dijo ryou sonriendo-y creo que participare en el dorama...se ve interesante

- eso me parece bien ryou-chan-dijo miyuki sonriendo.

- aun asi quiero que te lo tomes con calma-dijo ren seriamente

- si ren-san-dijo ryou sonriendo.

- asi que te quedaras con bakura mañana-dijo ren sonriendo.- mañana te vendre a dejar al departamento de bakura a primera hora.

- gracias ren-san-dijo ryou feliz

- ahora dejaremos las propuestas que aceptaste con miroku e iremos a cenar..miku me llamo hace poco dijo " no tengo ganas de cocinar salgamos a comer"

- miku-san siempre tan directa-dijo ryou sonriendo.

- por eso me case con ella-dijo ren sonriendo.- asi que vamos

- si-dijo ryou para despues abrazar a bakura.- nos vemos mañana hermano.

- adios ryou no le des problemas a ren-dijo bakura y ryou sonrio

- lo mismo digo no le des problemas a miyuki-san

- si bakura-dijo miyuki sonriendo. mirando a bakura un poco enfadada- no le des problemas a tu manager y ven a grabar tu sencillo-dijo miyuki tomando a bakura de la oreja.

- ya voy...cielos debi conseguirme otra manager

- ¿que estas murmurando bakura-kun?-dijo miyuki enfadada.- vamos que el tiempo es oro-dijo miyuki arrastrando a bakura hacia el estudio de grabacion.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

al llegar a la casa de ren. miku estaba vestida lista para salir. ren sonrio.

- que bueno que llegan he preparado unos conjuntos de ropa que quiero que usen-dijo miku sonriendo

- querida eres siempre tan directa-dijo ren besando a su esposa mientras ryou sonreia.- ¿ y adonde quieres ir?

- tu sabes donde... aquel lugar..

- ah ese...entonces ryou-chan...vamos a cambiarnos.-dijo ren subiendo las escaleras con ryou quien sonreia.

- ¿a que lugar se refiere miku-san?-dijo ryou divertido. ren sonrio.

- a un restourant que le gusta mucho, en verdad ese fue el restourant donde la conoci.

- ¿en serio?-dijo ryou

- si, fue hace muchos años...cuando recien habia sido ascendido a presidente de la agencia. fui a ese restourant que habia abierto recientemente. cuando me estaba llendo choque con una hermosa chica quien habia ido a comer con su prometido y este termino con ella en el restourant. ambos caimos al piso e hicimos un gran alboroto. al verla tan triste decidi sacarla a pasear. para ver si podria calmar su tristeza...asi empezo nuestra historia de amor

- vaya... me pregunto si algo asi le pasara a mi hermano-dijo ryou y ren lo miro sorprendido.

- ¿a bakura?-dijo ren divertido.- si cupido quiere eso pasara..cada uno tiene una historia de amor diferente. aun eres muy pequeño, cuando seas mas grande. quizas empieze tu historia de amor

- ¿mi historia de amor? no creo que eso pase aun-dijo ryou algo sonrojado.- aun soy muy joven.

- ¿ya estan listos?-dijo miku desde la escalera. ren y ryou sudaron gotita.

- ya vamos querida-dijo ren nervioso. mientras ryou entraba a su habitacion.

- mejor apuremonos no quiero ver a miku-san enojada-dijo ryou

despues de 10 minutos ambos bajaron y se fueron al restourant. ahi pidieron un menu completo de comida frencesa.

todos se pusieron a conversar mientras comian. miku miro tristemente

- asi que ryou se va a ir a vivir con bakura...-dijo miku tristemente

- pero los vendre a visitar-dijo ryou sonriendo.- los quiero.-dijo ryou timidamente.

- ryou-chan-dijo ren sonriendo.- cualquier problema que tengas con bakura no dudes en llamarme.

- si lo hare.-dijo ryou

- estaremos esperando esas visitas ryou-chan. te preparare ese pastel de crema y miel que te gusta tanto.-dijo miku sonriendo.

- ¿en serio? ¡que bien!-dijo ryou

ren y miku sonrieron al menos ryou durante su estadia en su hogar, se le habia quitado el habito de despertarse temprano y ahora jugaba un par de horas al dia con algunos juguetes que le habian regalado.

despues de ir a cenar regresaron a la casa donde ryou se fue a dormir...miku miraba la ventana pensativa.

- miku...no estes triste-dijo ren tomando a su esposa de los hombros.- ryou siempre ha esperado estar con bakura.

- aun asi...-dijo miku tristemente.

- luka-san nos dijo que podiamos adoptar al niño que queramos...

- nunca pense en adoptar...pensaba que con tu amor era suficuiente...pero cuando llego ryou...me puse a pensar en lo mucho que queria un niño...-dijo miku sollozando abrazando a ren.

- miku...¿adoptemos a un niño?

- ¿o una niña?-dijo miku sonriendo.

- solo quiero hacerte feliz.-dijo ren y miku lo beso tiernamente

ambos se quedaron asi un momento para despues ir a acostarse ya que mañana seria un gran dia.

XXXXXXXXXX

A la mañana siguente ryou preparo un bolso con su pijama, y la ropa que usaria al dia siguente. solo tenia permiso para estar un dia con bakura y lo aprovecharia

al bajar las escaleras miku lo estaba esperando con el desayuno listo mientras ren le sonreia.

- buenos dias ryou-chan-dijo miku sirviendole el desayuno. ryou sonrio.

- buenos dias-dijo ryou sonriendo.

- ¿estas emocionado por lo de hoy?-dijo ren quien leia el periodico. ryou asintio.

- sera el primer cumpleaños de bakura en que estare yo. nunca lo he felicitado personalmente...me acuerdo que le enviaba tarjetas de felicitaciones a la casa de mi tio ichigo...pero parece que nunca las recibio.-dijo ryou algo triste. miku le sonrio tiernamente

- ¿y le tienes una sorpresa?-dijo miku sonriendo. ryou asintio.

- como nunca nos conocimos bien...no se lo que le gusta y lo que no...pero en mi trabajo, en la pasteleria, kaito-san me ayudo a decidirme en que regalarle...le hice un regalo a mano.-dijo ryou sonriendo.

- de seguro tu regalo le encantara-dijo miku sonriendo.

al terminar el desayuno, ryou abrazo a miku y se fue con ren a la agencia...al llegar bakura ya estaba en el vestibulo esperandolo.

- ya llegaste enano-dijo bakura , ryou lo miro sonriendo

- Bakura ¡Feliz Cumpleaños!-dijo ryou abrazando a su hermano.

- gracias-dijo bakura revolviendo los cabellos de ryou quien reia un poco.

durante todo el dia ryou acompaño a su hermano a todas partes, viendo como era felicitado por todos los de la agencia. ese dia bakura no tenia tanto trabajo y salia mas temprano de lo usual para prepararse para su fiesta de cumpleaños la cual la pagaba la agencia y era el evento mas grande de todo el año. estaban todos los artistas invitados, incluso aquellos que no eran del agrado de bakura.

el albino mayor estaba preparandose para la gran fiesta que se haria en una sala de eventos en su departamento. el mayor se ponia su mejor ropa, una playera blanca, una chaqueta negra y un pantalon negro ajustado. llevaba unas cuantas joyas de plata. que le daban un toque rebelde.

- ¿ryou estas listo?-dijo bakura, el menor salio de su habitacion. con una playera de manga larga blanca, unos jeans azules oscuros y una chaqueta de jeans sin mangas del mismo azul oscuro.

- si-dijo el menor algo avergonzado.- bakura...antes de que nos vayamos-dijo el menor acercandose a su hermano y entregandole un pequeño paquete.- feliz cumpleaños, hermano...yo...no sabia lo que te gustaria recibir...por eso...-dijo ryou mirando a su hermano, bakura tomo el paquete y lo abrio. adentro habia un muñeco de el mismo. estaba increiblemente bien hecho incluso tenia una replica de la ropa que habia usado en su primer concierto. con todos los detalles hechos a la perfeccion. bakura tomo el muñeco y sonrio

- gracias es el mejor regalo que he recibido hasta ahora-dijo bakura sinceramente. ryou abrazo a su hermano dejandose llevar por un pequeño momento impulsivo.

- ¿en serio?...yo...yo no sabia que regalarte...no se que te gusta o te disgusta-dijo el albino menor algo apenado.

- nunca antes me habian regalado un muñeco ni menos con tantos detalles...eres realmente bueno en esto-dijo bakura admidrando al muñequito.

- bueno...tuve a la mejor maestra-dijo ryou algo apenado. bakura revolvio el cabello de su hermano tiernamente.

- lo se...¿vamos? la fiesta no puede empezar sin el cumpleañero.-dijo bakura sonriendo.

- ¡si!-dijo ryou emocionado. ambos hermanos bajaron hacia el estacionamiento donde una limosina los estaba esperando. al subir en ella ryou no pudo evitar mirar la ventana algo nervioso.

- ¿sabes? yo siempre vi la fiesta de tu cumpleaños por la television- dijo el menor recordando con una sonrisa nerviosa.- me quedaba hasta tarde y al dia siguente no podia ir a la escuela por no haber dormido nada...yo...siempre soñe con estar a tu lado en tu cumpleaños, siempre les preguntaba a mi madre y a mi padre ¿por que no estabamos contigo en un dia tan importante? y ellos siempre me respondian lo mismo...-dijo ryou en un susurro.

- ¿que te respondian?-pregunto bakura algo sorprendido.

- tu hermano esta ocupado todo el tiempo. apenas tiene tiempo para el...y en el dia de su cumpleaños es el unico dia donde puede ser el mismo...no seria justo para el arruinarle su unico dia de paz-dijo ryou seriamente.

- madre...y padre...-dijo bakura impresionado.

- ellos sabian las cosas que decias de ellos en la television...despues pude enterarme de esto...mis padres nunca quisieron que yo perdiera la esperanza en poder estar contigo algun dia...siempre han estado apoyando este sentimiento de hermandad que siento por ti...-dijo ryou algo apenado.

bakura sonrio y se quedo en silencio mirando por la ventana, mientras su brazo izquierdo abrazaba con una mano a su hermanito haciendo que el pequeño apoyara su cabeza en su hombro, no hacian falta las palabras por esa vez. solo ambos hermanos se quedaron ahi. en silencio consolandose mutuamente.

despues de unos 10 minutos. la limosina se detuvo y bakura miro con una sonrisa burlona a su hermano.

- ¿listo enano para estar en mi fiesta?-dijo bakura y ryou sonrio felizmente.

- si, listo-dijo el pequeño y la puerta de la limosina fue abierta y ambos hermanos salieron del auto siendo inmediatamente fotografiados por todos y cada uno de los fotografos que estaban ahi. mientras los periodistas anunciaban su llegada al gran salon de eventos en el cual siempre se hacia al fiesta el cual es mas lujoso y grande de tokio

- gracias por venir, espero que disfruten mi fiesta de cumpleaños.-dijo bakura mientras guiaba a su hermano hacia el centro de eventos- que esta noche sea tan especial para ustedes como lo es para mi y mi hermano.-dijo bakura, ryou miro a su hermano con toda la admiracion que tenia guardada. no podia evitar estar emocionado. por fin cumpliria su sueño de estar aquel dia tan importante junto a su hermano.

al entrar a la sala de eventos ryou quedo con la boca abierta, era increible habian muchos globos en el techo del salon. habia varias mesas de comida y bebida, ademas de una barra de licores y estaban todas los personajes famosos del espectaculo. todos al verlos entrar empezaron a aplaudir y saludar a los dos hermanos, entre aquellas personas estaban Yami y Yugi Motou y tambien Ishizu Isthar y los gemelos quienes apenas vieron entrar a ryou se lo llevaron a un lado de la fiesta para bailar. sin notar que 3 jovenes de 18 años no perdian al pequeño albino de vista.

las horas pasaron y bakura se habia olvidado completamente de su hermano mientras bailaba con un par de mujeres y la fiesta seguia. ryou estaba hablando con yugi y malik quienes estaban cerca de la barra de licores tomando algo de gaseosa cuando ryou miro su reloj y suspiro.

- vengo en un segundo chicos ire por algo de agua-dijo ryou mirando a yugi y a malik quienes lo miraron algo preocupados.

- ¿estas bien?-pregunto yugi y ryou asintio

- si solo sera un momento volvere enseguida.-dijo el pequeño mientras se acercaba al bar. y le pedia al encargado un poco de agua. antes de que el hombre le sirviera el agua. el pequeño se vio rodeado de tres jovenes de 18 quienes le sonrieron.

- ¿necesitas agua pequeño? ten-dijo uno de ellos ofreciendole un vaso de un liquido trasparente parecido al agua. tenia el cabello rojo y ojos verdes

- ustedes son el grupo musical Victory Crash-dijo ryou asombrado. viendo a esos chicos los cuales estaban vestidos de forma algo extravagante. ryou tomo por no ser descortes el vaso que uno de ellos le ofrecia.

- eres clavadito a bakura-dijo uno de ellos quien tenia el cabello negro en punta y ojos azules.- es realmente sorprendente el parecido que tienen. ¿como la estas pasando?

- excelente aunque no he visto a bakura, debe estar por ahi.-dijo ryou algo confundido

- cierto lo vi por ahi bailando con unas amigas-dijo el otro chico de cabellos rubios y ojos negros. ryou saco de su pequeña mochila que siempre traia con el y saco la caja de sus medicamentos y se tomo una pastilla con el "agua" que le habian ofrecido, el menor se tomo el vaso de un trago. y al hacerlo cerro los ojos con fuerza, sentia como si una llamarada bajara por su garganta hacia su estomago. el menor dejo el vaso en el bar y tomo aire con la boca intentando calmar su irritada garganta

- dios ¿que tenia esa agua?...-dijo ryou confundido. los chicos sonrieron maliciosamente y le ofrecieron otro vaso.

- estas aguas de hoy en dia. son muy raras y exoticas-dijo uno de ellos pasandole el vaso a ryou.- ten tomalo todo. es la mejor manera de calmar ese calor que producen.

ryou algo mareado y confundido siguio la indicacion del chico, tomandose de nuevo aquel liquido transparente de un solo trago. teniendo el mismo efecto. el menor tosio un poco mientras los chicos reian al ver la cara de asco del menor.

- ten-dijo uno ofreciendole una lata de gaseosa.- con esto se te quitara el sabor.

- gracias...debo irme...adios.-dijo ryou algo confundido para despues alejarse de la barra de licores para poder ir con sus amigos. los chicos juntaron sus manos en señal de victoria.

- esto le enseñara a bakura a no superarnos en la musica-dijo el pelirrojo seriamente. el encargado del bar veia a los jovenes sospechosamente para despues tomar los vasos en los que bebio ryou y olerlos, para mirar sorprendido a esos chicos pero antes de que pudiera decir algo ryou se habia alejado de los chicos y

mientras ryou caminaba hacia sus amigos las luces y calor del lugar empezaron a sofocarle, veia borroso y no podia mantenerse en equilibrio...

- me...siento...raro...-dijo ryou colocando su mano sobre su sien intentando despertarse.- ¿que...me esta pasando...? nor...normalmente el medi...medicamento no me deja asi...-decia ryou intentando mantenerse en pie. la gente no le ponia mucha atencion pues toda estaba en bakura quien estaba hablando con varias actrices famosas mientras tomaba de su cerveza favorita

- ¿ryou? ¡RYOU!

aquel grito llamo la atencion de todos quienes miraron como yugi y malik estaban en el suelo junto al albino quien no podia mantener la vista fija en ninguno de sus dos amigos.

- ¿que esta pasando?-dijo una de las invitadas. los periodistas no perdieron el tiempo y empezaron a sacar fotos de ryou y los chicos bakura se acerco a los menores quienes ya se levantaban ayudando al menor a mantenerse en pie pero no podian puesto que se tambaleaba.

- ¿ryou? ¿que te paso?-dijo bakura tomando a su hermano quien lo miro algo desorientado.

- estoy mareado...hermano...todo...todo da vueltas.-dijo ryou apenas. bakura cargo a su hermano y se dio cuenta del olor a alcohol que despedia...¿ryou habia tomado vodka? su cerebro estaba tambien bajo los efectos del alcohol por lo que no pudo reaccionar a tiempo cuando los flashes empezaron y el trio musical Victory Crash llamo la atencion de todos diciendo.

- ese niño esta ebrio, solo mirenlo no puede ni mantenerse en pie.-dijo el pelirrojo con saña mientras bakura cargaba a su hermano quien estaba todo sonrojado por el vodka.

- es increible que bakura permitiera que su hermanito bebiera alcohol ¿no creen?-dijo el rubio mirando a la gente quienes no podian dejar de ver al menor sorprendidos

- no me sorprende que ese niño haya aprendido eso de bakura, ya ha demostrado su completa falta de control cuando toma alcohol en el pasado. bakura es una mala influencia.

los periodistas empezaron de inmediato a acosar a bakura quien intentaba sacar a su hermano del evento.

- ¿permitio que su hermano bebiera alcohol en su fiesta?

- ¿no conoce las leyes? el es menor de edad-dijo una periodista enfadada.

- ya callense todos lo que haga no es su problema- dijo bakura quien en su estado tambien se dejo llevar por la furia y sin mas salio del bar cargando a su hermanito. ambos entraron a la limosina bajo la presion de los periodistas y el chofer los llevo a su departamento. bakura estaba realmente enfadado. en su estado de ebriedad tampoco podria comprender por que ryou le habia arruinado asi su fiesta de cumpleaños y probablemente su carrera en el mundo del espectaculo con decidirse justo esa noche a experimentar el alcohol.

al llegar al departamento ryou ya estaba un poco mejor y se podia mantener en pie el menor aun estaba extremadamente mareado y debil. ryou se sento en el sofa mientras tomaba aire profundamente.

- aun...sigo mareado...-dijo apenas.

- ¿como se te pudo ocurrir?-dijo bakura enfadado mientras golpeaba la pared furioso. lo unico que tenia en su mente era en lo que dirian los diarios a la mañana siguente. en su imagen y en nada mas

- ¿que?...no te entiendo-dijo ryou mirando a su hermano confundido

- ¿por que probaste alcohol? ¿acaso pensanste que por ser ahora un gran actor podrias olvidar tu edad y probar algo de licor? ¿ERES ESTUPIDO O QUE? ¿NO SABES LO QUE DIRAN DE MI MAÑANA? DIRAN QUE SOY UN PESIMO EJEMPLO PARA LA SOCIEDAD JAPONESA.

- yo...no quise...-dijo ryou levantandose e intentando calmar a bakura.- yo no bebi alcohol...yo...bebi agua...

- ¿agua? ¿AGUA? ¿A QUIEN CREES QUE ENGAÑAS? ES OBVIO QUE CONVENCISTE AL ENCARGADO DEL BAR PARA QUE TE DIERA VODKA. APESTAS A ALCOHOL

- vodka...no... te equivocas... hermano.-intento explicar ryou pero bakura lo hizo callar

- NO VUELVAS A DECIRME ASI,-Dijo bakura furioso mirando a su hermano con un profundo odio.- desde que llegaste a mi vida todo ha sido un desastre...todo...¿sabes lo que diran mañana? que soy la peor persona del mundo y todo por tu culpa...-dijo bakura realmente enfadado.

- hermano...no fue mi...-dijo ryou tomando las manos de bakura pero este reacciono violentamente empujando a ryou lejos de el sin medir la fuerza haciendo que se golpeara el rostro y el costado izquierdo de su cuerpo contra la pared.

- Callate-dijo bakura para despues darle la espalda a ryou quien miraba a su hermano con una profunda tristeza y dolor.- desearia nunca haberte conocido.

ryou abrio los ojos sorprendido ante esas palabras. sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas las cuales caian libremente por sus mejillas. bakura ni se inmutuo simplemente se fue a su habitacion dejando a ryou solo en la sala de estar. el menor se sujeto su brazo Izquierdo el cual habia recibido el mayor impacto del golpe y como pudo camino lentamente hacia su habitacion y se recosto en la cama sintiendo como todo su mundo se derrumbaba.

- si...ese es tu deseo hermano...yo lo cumplire-dijo ryou apenas para despues caer en un intranquilo sueño. mañana todo cambiaria... si bakura deseaba nunca haberlo conocido...eso haria...desapareceria para siempre de su vida.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

wii por fin capitulo 9 terminado perdonen la tardanza. realmente me demore mucho pero ya vamos por los ultimos capitulos de esta hermosa historia. espero que les haya gustado este capitulo lleno de drama y me disculpen por haberme demorado tanto pero es que tuve demasiados problemas familiares pero por fin mi musa regreso^^

dejen reviews^^


	10. Arrepentimiento

por fin despues de tanto tiempo el capitulo 10^^ es mas corto de los demas creo pero el capitulo 11 sera genial asi que esperenlo con ansias este fic esta pronto a terminar asi que...estoy planeando un final espectacular que espero que a todos les guste ya estoy trabajando en el solo les pido paciencia y que disfruten este capitulo^^

bye bee que les vaya bien y disfruten^^

Capitulo 10

Arrepentimiento

a la mañana siguente bakura se desperto confundido y desorientado. sin mas se baño intentando asi despejar su mente. para despues salir de su habitacion vestido con una camisa roja y un pantalon negro. el albino miro la puerta de la habitacion de ryou y suspiro. no tenia muchos recuerdos de lo sucedido anoche. pero el que mas le preocupaba era el recuerdo de haber tenido que salir de su fiesta con ryou en brazos. no sabia como le habia hecho el menor para conseguir que le dieran alcohol pero eso lo hablaria luego con el ahora tenia que arreglar todo el problema que tendria con la prensa y la opinion publica.

el mayor salio del departamento sin despedirse de su hermano. ya despues lo llamaria. ahora lo que mas le preocupaba era llegar rapido a la agencia. apenas el albino cerro la puerta del departamento. ryou salio de su habitacion. el menor vestia un jeans de color azul claro y una playera blanca. mientras ocultaba sus cabellos con una gorra. el menor miro con tristeza el departamento. para despues dejar una nota sobre la mesa de la cocina. el menor suspiro pesadamente. mientras una solitaria lagrima caia por su mejilla.

- adios...bakura...-dijo ryou para despues salir del departamento con solo su mochila en la cual traia sus medicamentos, su botellita de agua, sus ahorros y una muda de ropa.

el menor bajo al primer piso del edificio y aprovechando que kenshin estaba distraido salio del edificio sin que este se diera cuenta. ya no habia vuelta atras, el se iria de la vida de su hermano para siempre.

ryou camino por las calles de tokio las cuales estaban casi vacias por ser aun muy temprano. el menor se detuvo frente a la pasteleria donde trabajaba la cual aun no estaba abierta y saco un papel de su mochila y lo paso por debajo de la puerta. era su carta de renuncia.

- gracias Kaito-san por darme la oportunidad de trabajar con usted, he aprendido mucho y espero algun dia volverlo a ver-dijo ryou en un susurro para despues caminar por la misma calle hacia la estacion de trenes que estaba mas adelante. mas no pudo avanzar mucho ya que un fuerte dolor en el corazón hizo el menor se sujetara el pecho con fuerza, ryou se arrodillo en el suelo intentando calmar el dolor pero cada vez era mas fuerte. sus gemidos de dolor llamaron la atencion de algunos transeuntes quienes se apresuraron a auxiliarlo.

- ¿que pasa pequeño?-dijo una mujer preocupada.

- parece que esta teniendo un ataque.-dijo un hombre preocupado

- ¡llamen a una ambulancia!- se escucho a lo lejos.

Kaito quien iba a su pasteleria se detuvo confundido al ver a toda esa gente reunida. su esposa quien estaba a su lado lo miro preocupado.

- ¿que crees que pase?-dijo aquella mujer de cabellos rubios y ojos verdes llamada usagi.

- no lo se querida...vamos-dijo kaito tomando la mano de su esposa y acercandose a donde estaba toda esa gente reunida.- disculpen...con permi...RYOU-CHAN.

el menor levanto la vista al escuchar su nombre. el menor termino recostado en la acera. su cabeza estaba apoyada en una chaqueta de un hombre el cual estaba llamando a la ambulancia. sus manos no dejaban de sujetar su playera donde justo estaba su corazon. pequeñas lagrimas se escapaban de sus ojos.

- ka...kaito-san...-dijo el menor con dolor viendo al mayor con unas pequeñas lagrimitas en sus ojos las cuales no tardaron de caer por su mejilla

- ¿que te ha pasado?-dijo kaito arrodillandose junto a ryou- ¡resiste!

- yo...bakura...-decia el menor apenas. pero su voz cada vez se hacia mas debil. la mano de ryou perdio fuerza y cayo al suelo completamente inmovil. kaito vio con horror como ryou cerro los ojos dejandose ir por la inconsiencia.

- ¡RYOU!-dijo kaito realmente preocupado. las lagrimas ya caian por sus ojos. su esposa usagi lo movio sin delicadeza y se puso rapidamente a ver los signos vitales del pequeño. al ver que su pulso estaba desapareciendo empezo las maniobras de reanimacion.

- vamos pequeño, no te rindas...-decia mientras presionaba el pecho del pequeño y le hacia respiracion boca a boca. pasaron unos angustiosos minutos hasta que llego la ambulancia. inmediatamente los hombres subieron a ryou a una camilla y gracias a la pronta asistencia de usagi lograron reanimarlo camino al hospital. kaito y usagi habian subido a la ambulancia con el menor y entre las manos de la mujer estaba la mochila del pequeño , al llegar al hospital y ver como ryou entraba en estado critico a pabellon. la mujer saco de la mochila del pequeño albino un celular y se lo entrego a su marido.

- ellos...deben de saber lo que paso-dijo apenas. kaito aun consternado por ver a aquel niño en aquel estado tomo el celular y empezo a revisar los numeros que tenia guardado. pensando en quien llamar.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

mientras Bakura ya habia llegado a la agencia y fue directo hacia su jefe quien estaba en su oficina con varios diarios en su escritorio todos ellos hablando de bakura.

- mira ren...yo...

- no tienes que explicarme nada-dijo ren seriamente mientras cerraba el diario que tenia abierto y miraba friamente a bakura.- hiciste una rapida intervencion y sacaste a ryou de la fiesta justo a tiempo. he logrado detener a la prensa en este asunto pero lo que tenemos que demostrar ahora es tu inociencia y la de ryou. no creo que ryou haya querido beber alcohol-dijo ren seriamente.

- ¿como puedes estar tan seguro de eso? ¿y si ryou convencio al encargado del bar para que le diera licor?-dijo bakura algo enfadado, ren lo miro asombrado.

- me sorprende tu estupidez, bakura-dijo ren sorprendido.- ¿como puedes desconfiar de un niño? ryou tiene bastante claro que no puede hacer cosas de adultos hasta tener la mayoria de edad, es un niño muy responsable ademas tu sabes que su estado de salud no es el mejor entonces ¿como podria el decidir tomar alcohol por su cuenta sabiendo que eso le haria daño?-al decir esto bakura recordo la discusion de aquella noche. donde ryou le decia que habia bebido agua. y el...

- dios-dijo bakura colocando su mano en su sien preocupado. la influencia del alcohol le hizo hacer algo horrible. le habia gritado a su hermano incluso le habia empujado haciendo que se lastimara pero...las ultimas palabras que le dijo...

"desearia nunca haberte conocido"

- bakura ¿que pasa?-pregunto ren al ver la expresion preocupada de bakura.

- he cometido el mayor error de mi vida.-dijo en un susurro el albino.

- ¿que?-dijo ren pero no pudo seguir hablando ya que las puertas de su oficina se abrieron y una furiosa Luka entraba a la oficina a con paso firme, la pelinegra llego donde estaba bakura y lo tomo violentamente de la camisa para golpearlo contra la pared.

- dime tenshi-san ¿que paso en esa fiesta? ¿ryou esta bien? ¿donde esta ahora? RESPONDE CON UN DEMONIO-grito luka algo desesperada. zazie entro a la oficina como si nada y separo a su novia de bakura.

- tranquila luka, todo esto se solucionara.-dijo zazie

- ¿como crees que me calme? sueltame zazie-dijo la mujer intentando soltarse de los protectores brazos de su novio.

- luka-san hablaremos calmadamente de lo sucedido. creo que ambos estamos de acuerdo a que ryou no pudo haber tomado el licor por propia voluntad. tengo la teoria de que fue engañado por alguien.

- agua...ryou penso que estaba tomando agua-dijo bakura en un susurro recordando las palabras que le habia dicho la noche anterior su hermano.

- y se perfectamente quienes fueron-dijo zazie. luka dejo de moverse y miro a su novio seriamente. ante la mirada sorprendida de todos tres jovenes ingresaban a la oficina bakura se adelanto y los miro seriamente.

- ¿el grupo Victory Crash? ¿ustedes fueron quienes embriagaron a mi hermano?-dijo bakura con furia mientras tomaba al vocalista de la camisa.

- si, nosotros fuimos...creeme no queriamos venir a decir la verdad pero el encargado del bar vio como engañabamos a tu inocente hermanito y dijo que si no veniamos a aclarar todo , el cantaria como un canario ante la prensa.-dijo el vocalista enfadado.

- nosotros queriamos que el mundo viera el fracaso que es bakura, tanto como cantante como tutor de un menor de edad-dijo el rubio mirando friamente a bakura.

- malditos-dijo luka saliendose del agarre de su novio y golpeando a uno del grupo haciendo que este cayera al suelo- ¿no saben lo peligroso que fueron sus acciones? ryou no puede beber alcohol-dijo luka empezando a desesperarse- ¡el esta enfermo por todos los cielos!, ¡toma medicamentos muy fuertes si los mezcla con alcohol tiene el 50% de probabilidades de sufrir un infarto! ¡si algo le pasa a mi niño les aseguro que los pudrire en la carcel! ¿me oyeron? HARE QUE SE PUDRAN EN LA CARCEL-dijo ella realmente afectada. zazie la abrazo y luka empezo a llorar en su pecho. bakura solto al vocalista y miro a luka preocupado.

- sera mejor que vayamos a ver a ryou, debe estar en el departamento-dijo bakura realmente aterrado. luka asintio pero el sonido de un celular llamo su atencion. ren tomo su celular y al ver quien era contesto de inmediato.

- ¿alo? ¿ryou?...-al oir ese nombre bakura y luka se tensaron.- ¿quien es usted...?- bakura y luka se miraron preocupados vieron como ren ponia en su rostro una expresion realmente preocupada y angustiada.- si...si entiendo vamos para alla...gracias.

- ¿quien era?-pregunto bakura preocupado.

- el jefe de ryou en su trabajo part time...ryou...esta en el hospital de tokio- al oir esas palabras luka y bakura tomaron sus cosas y salieron de ahi. los chicos de Victory Crash miraron a ren anonadados.

- ¿que le paso?-pregunto zazie seriamente

- al parecer sufrio un ataque al corazón en la calle. ahora como podran ver tenemos asuntos importantes que atender pero-la mirada de ren era solamente odio y la frialdad, los tres jovenes se estremecieron- se que puedo contar con su presencia en una conferencia de prensa que sera en un par de dias mas para aclarar todo este asunto. ahora por favor retirense de mi vista antes de que me arrepienta y decida tomar la justicia por mis propias manos- los tres chicos como los cobardes que eran salieron de ahi. entonces ren tomo sus cosas y partio junto a los demas al hospital al ver el estado de ryou.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

al llegar al hospital. inmediatamente kaito fue con ellos mientras usagi le entregaba la mochila a bakura.

- ¿como esta?-dijo ren bakura abrazo la mochila de su hermano fuertemente

- recien salio el doctor a decirnos que esta en pabellon, tuvo que ser operado de urgencia-dijo kaito aun angustiado. esto hizo que luka se abrazara a zazie y ren colocara su mano en el hombro de bakura intentando reconfortarlo. bakura solo se sento en una de las sillas de la sala de espera y bajo la mirada escondiendo su mirada con sus cabellos.

los demas no sabian como animar a bakura por lo que siguieron su ejemplo. se quedaron sentados por toda una angustiante hora hasta que una doctora aparecio en la sala de espera.

- ¿familiares de Ryou Tenshi?- al decir eso todos se levantaron de sus asientos. pero bakura se acerco a la enfermera preocupado.

- soy su hermano mayor.-dijo bakura con la voz algo quebrada.

- el se encuentra estable, la operacion fue existosa, ahora el esta en una habitacion privada debido a su complejidad, pero esta fuera de riesgo vital-dijo la doctora sonriendo debilmente- tuvo mucha, mucha suerte esta vez

- ¿podemos verlo?-dijo bakura preocupado. la doctora asintio lentamente.

- pero solo una persona, el pequeño aun no despierta de la anestecia por lo que tenga mucha cuidado-dijo la doctora guiando a bakura a la habitacion del menor. al entrar al albino se le rompio el corazón, ryou estaba recostado en la cama con muchos aparatos conectados a el. tenia una mascara de oxigeno que cubria su nariz y boca, le estaban dando suero y sangre por intravenosa y tenia una maquina que leia su pulso y palpitaciones cardiacas conectada tambien. bakura se acerco a la cama y se sento en la silla que estaba al lado sin dejar de mirar al pequeño.

- perdoname ryou fui un idiota, desconfie de ti y no te escuche, fuiste engañado por esos bastardos y yo...no pude protegerte-dijo bakura acariciando el cabello de su hermano suavemente. no podia permitir que algo mas le pasara por su culpa, era su hermano menor. tenia que atesorarlo no alejarlo de el...lamentablemente cuando uno pierde algo ahi recien entra en razon y se da cuenta lo importante que era para uno mismo...bakura esperaba esperanzado que ryou cuando despertara lo perdonara por haber sido tan idiota pero no sabia como iba a actuar su hermanito. le habia dicho cosas horribles solo esperaba que el amor incondicional que tenia ryou con el hiciera el milagro de obtener su perdon

los dias pasaron con una intrigante rapidez y ryou mejoraba notablemente. mas bakura estaba cada vez mas destrozado apenas el pequeño habia despertado le habia dicho a luka que no queria ver a su hermano esto hacia que el frio corazon del cantante se rompiera en mil pedazos. finalmente los dias previos al alta de ryou. luka y bakura entraron a la habitacion de ryou la cual estaba llena de ositos y conejos de felpas y varios globos de recuperate pronto de parte de los de la agencia. el menor estaba leyendo un manga y aun estaba conectado a varias maquinas y tenia una mascarilla de oxigeno la cual se quitaba a ratos para poder comer alguna golosina que le traian.

- ¿como estas hoy ryou-chan?-dijo luka sonriendo ryou los miro y bajo la mirada cerrando el manga que estaba leyendo.

- estoy bien...ya no me duele la cicatriz y puedo sentir mi corazon menos pesado...-dijo ryou aun manteniendo la mirada baja para evitar mirar a bakura.

- los doctores dicen que en unos dias mas te daran el alta-dijo luka sonriendo.- a ti no te gustan los hospitales ¿verdad?- ryou asintio.

- cuando te den el alta iremos a casa-dijo bakura mirando a su hermano con una sonrisa. ryou nego con la cabeza.

- no quiero ir a casa contigo.-dijo ryou tristemente- quiero irme con luka-san a kyoto.

luka sonrio nerviosa ante esta declaracion. bakura estaba realmente destruido.

- pero ryou-chan ¿no hiciste hasta lo imposible por quedarte con tu hermano?-dijo luka san acercandose al menor para acariciarle el cabello dulcemente- a pesar de todos los obstaculos que tuviste que superar ¿vas a rendirte ahora?

- si-dijo ryou para despues abrazar a luka. pequeñas lagrimas caian por las mejillas del albino.- ¡nunca debi haber venido a tokio luka-san! por favor...¡llevame a kyoto! ¡por favor! ¡sere un buen niño! pero por favor ¡llevame contigo!

luka miro a bakura quien miraba al menor con un intenso dolor. despues de recitarle algunas palabras tranquilizadoras a ryou luka salio de la habitacion para hablar con bakura.

- al parecer ryou no quiere volver contigo...se que tu no tuviste la culpa de la trampa que te hicieron esas alimañas pero al parecer sucedio algo mas...¿me lo diras?-dijo ella suavemente.

- el alcohol me hizo actuar agresivamente, le grite y lo empuje lastimandolo...el no me perdonara, luka-san...ya lo he lastimado demasiado. y las ultimas palabras que le dije...-bakura se cubrio el rostro con las manos realmente abatido.

- ryou-chan debe estar asustado y confundido en estos momentos-dijo luka seriamente- quizas si le demostrases realmente lo importante que es el para ti quizas el pueda perdonarte. si no es asi temo que tendre que llevarmelo a kyoto. y darlo en adopcion.

- ¿como demostrarlo? realmente no se que hacer luka-san estoy hecho un lio-dijo bakura realmente abatido. luka miro al cielo pensativa.

- ¿algunas vez has recibido alguna carta de ryou o de tus padres?-dijo luka seriamente.

- no-dijo bakura mirando a la pelinegra.

- ryou siempre te escribio. el decia que no conocia tu direccion exacta...por lo que siempre le enviaba las cartas a tu tio...

- ¿a mi tio?...ah ese maldito-dijo bakura levantandose furioso.- ¡el sabia que tenia un hermano y nunca me lo dijo! maldito desgraciado.

- calmate bakura estas en un hospital-reclamo luka seriamente- ve y habla con el. quizas puedas encontrar las cartas de ryou en alguna parte. escuchame atentamente bakura tenshi, esas cartas significan todo el amor que te tiene tu hermano ¿entonces que esperas? VE

- gracias luka-san -dijo bakura saliendo corriendo del hospital. hace muchos años habia perdido contacto con su tio pero ese era el momento de saldar viejas cuentas. por recuperar a su hermanito estaba dispuesto a adentrarse en su pasado y enfrentar a su tio ichigo.

- ryou, solo espera...recuperare tu confianza a toda costa...lo prometo.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

lo se este capitulo es cortito pero el proximo sera genial esperenlo por favor^^


End file.
